Dirty dirty mind
by Legend95
Summary: HUMANIZED Rated Dark’ MA. Favored cars couples and friends. Getting it on! Hope this satisfies your inner dirty demons! Be nice. Not rude!
1. chapter 1

All the chapters are just different stories of different couples or one nights. getting hot in the bed! So read at own risk. Try not to have to much fun reading! And if you have a couple you'd like to read. Let me know. See what I can do! Wink wink.


	2. Lightning and Sally

Lightning had just got back from a race. He wasn't a rookie no more. he planned to win that cup this year!

He and Doc rushed home. Ready to rest. Lightning had been staying in that first cone Sally had given him when he first got to town. He really needed to get his own place. Lightning unlocked the motel door. He walked inside. The lights were off. He set the keys on the table near the door. He sighed. Lightning took his red jacket off and threw it on the ground "oommphh!" His mouth was covered shut and he was shoved against the door hard!

He blinked a few times and grabbed the wrist holding his jaw shut. "Sshhh..." it was Sally.. Lightning stared. Sally pulled his hand above up from his golden blonde hair and held it against the door. She bit his ear.. oh it sent shivers down him. She still had ahold of his mouth. Sally pressed her body against Lightning. She kissed his neck gently and whispered "Do you want it?..". Lightning breathed rapidly.. Yes! Yes he wanted it. His pants were tight. He was ready for her. So much so it hurt. He moaned a bit as Sally swayed her pelvis against his hard pants.. he didn't fight her.

Sally ordered "Don't say a word okay?" He nodded. Sally let go of Lightning's wrist and mouth. He let out a sigh of relief. Sally undone his belt then took his shirt off and kissed his chest. He had amazing abs.. the kind that made a girl wet within seconds! Lightning moaned. She was killing him.. Sally licked his chest and licked down his abs.. she kissed his pants. "Oh.. Sally it's to much.." she stopped and stood back up and have him a weird look. He spoke up.sally began to take his belt off and out of the loops. "We'll need this tonight." She took the belt into her hands and placed it down. Lightning gave a weird look... kinda nervous now. He never used a belt? Sally pulled Lightning to the bed. He stood at the end of it. Sally sat down. She slid his pants and tight boxers down. He was pretty big. Enough it didn't scare you. But it impressed you. Sally kissed it once then petted it lightly with her index finger. It was teasing. Beyond teasing. "Sal.. please.." Sally smiled and looked up at her boyfriend. "You want me to kiss it again?" Lightning frowned a bit. He wanted anything! He couldn't take this teasing!

Sally asked "Or do you want my kitty?" Lightning sighed. He wanted it all. Sally kissed it again. Then took him fully into her mouth. Lightning closed his eyes and groaned as she slid him. She felt amazing. She knew how to move her tongue to make him crazy!. Then she stopped. "I gotta punish you though.. I told you not to say a word earlier?" Lightning frowned. Sally took off her top. Her bra. Her tan skin.. platinum blonde hair.. pink lips.. she took off her pencil skirt. Wearing a baby blue thong.. she layed back and instructed "Get over me." Lightning smiled and crawled on top of her. Sally pulled him by his hair down to her face and began to kiss his lips passionately! They both moaned into each other's mouths. Lightning rubbed himself against the thong. Teasing them both! Sally then sucked his tongue. He groaned. It felt amazing. She smirked and played with his tongue in her mouth. Holding him in her mouth. She didn't let him breathe! Sally pushed him up and moved her thong out of the way. Lightning didn't ask he just started to take his and rub against her wet soaked area! So wet and juicy... He pushed just the tip inside. Sally begged "Please! All the way Stickers. Go as deep as you can!" Lightning pulled away. Slipping his protection on at this point. Sally took the thong off while he was busy. She layed back and spread her legs wide. Lightning thrusted in hard. Back and fourth! Back and fourth. She moaned! She screamed a bit. The she pushed him off. "Why?" Lightning whined. Sally sat up and answered "I want on top." Lightning smiled and gladly layed down. Sally went over him. She kissed his neck. His chest. Down his abs. Above his junk. Then she slid down on him.

He groaned with her. Sally began to move up and down. Both morning. Lightning grabbed her chest and squeased them.. she was really hot! He helped her bounce up and down hard and deep! He felt close. Sally could tell. She got up and off of him. "What was that for!?" Lightning yelled. Sally giggled a bit and ordered "Go stand at the end of the bed again." Lightning glared but did as she said. Sally handed him the belt. She licked his abs. His chest. Kissed his chest. Sally gazed into his blue eyes and said in a seductive tone "The harder you hit. The more ill moan." Lightning stared. Not entirely sure where she was going with this.. Sally sat on her hands and knees in front of him. Doggy style. Oh he'd enjoy this.. Sally said "Go on and hit me.." Lightning was a little unsure.. He folded the belt over and slapped her ass gently with it. Sally laughed and pointed out "That's barely a tap! Come on baby!.. slap me harder..". Lightning did. Just a little harder. Sally laughed again and said "Come on Stickers.. Harder and I'll let you put it in me?" She shook her ass a little. Taunting him. Lightning smiled. He slapped her ass harder with the belt! She yiped a bit. Oh this turned him on even more!

Sally layed her head down onto the bed and kept her ass up and moaned "Go ahead baby! And slap me harder!" Lightning slapped her again. She yiped again! Then he shoved inside her! Her slap her and she would moan and scream for it! He thrusted hard in and out of her! "Come on Stickers! Yes!" She cried out. Lightning moaned with her. She was warm and amazing!

Lightning was close! The sounds he made gave it away. He began to speed up! He slapped her hard! Sally moaned and cried "Yes! Finish for me Stickers! Come on!" And with one final thrust he shoved as deep as could into her and tossed the belt down! Moaning. Then catching his breath!.. he pulled away. Worn out! He layed down. Covering himself with the blanket. Sally layed next to him. Worn out to! "Welcome home Stickers.." She said all sweaty and smiling. Lightning smiled and shook his head.

She was to much!


	3. Jackson Storm and Rachel

Jackson Storm and Rachel walked into her small little home. They just hooked up at the bar as Jackson was trying to drink away some situation..

Once inside Jackson shut the door then grabbed Rachel and pushed her against the wall. He kissed her lips once lightly and softly.. Then he kissed her neck sucking a little. He kissed her shoulders. Her collar bone. Inhaling every bit of her perfume and sweat. Rachel moaned. It felt teasing. Jackson threw his jacket off and lifted Rachel's sparkling black top off. Rachel ran her fingers through Jackson's black hair. Jackson kissed her belly. He reached up behind her and her brown hair and pulled it. Yanking her head back.. she moaned in pleasure. Jackson licked all the way back up to Rachel's chest and let go of her And reaches behind and took

Her bra off complely "Beg for it.." Jackson ordered. Rachel looked into his grey blue eyes. Jackson swirled his finger around her right tit.. She breathed rapidly and softly moaned "Oh please fuck me.. anything you want to do.. do it please..". Jackson smiled and kissed her lips. Shoving his tongue into her mouth. He played in her mouth and moved his hand over her area and leather pants. He teased pushing his finger through the leather, So teasing. Rachel moaned loudly. Making Jackson extremely hard and ready. Jackson took his hands and began to unbutton her pants and he let her lips go and pulled her pants down and he knelt down with them revealing she had nothing on under the pants.

Jackson kissed Rachel's area and licked her multiples times. She couldn't take it. She opened her legs more as Jackson slipped his finger into her and sucked her clit. Rachel couldn't help but shake in pleasure a bit. Jackson stood back up. Still thrusting his finger around. Rachel moaned and cried "It's to much please!.. take me to the bed please!..". Jackson glanced behind him. There was her bed. He smiled Rachel helped him take off his shirt revealing his firm and fit torso. Rachel kissed his chest and licked his chest. Sucking his chest. Oh it felt good. Jackson closed his eyes as she kissed and sucked his chest. Rachel took his belt off and jeans down. Jackson picked Rachel up and barely made it to the bed before tossing her down. Jackson took off the remainder of his clothing and got in top of Rachel kissing and sucking her tits making her moan and beg. Jackson shoved his fingers inside her. "Oh god!.. yes! Now fuck me please! Fuck me please!" Jackson felt dizzy for a moment but got ahold himself and spit in his hand and stroked himself a few times as Rachel rapidly breathed. Awaiting his hard member. Jackson lifted one her legs over on his shoulder and arched her and shoved inside and without hesitating thrusted hard! In and out!

"Yes! Faster! Please!" Rachel begged. Only fueling Jackson! He thrusted hard and groaned "Come on! Tell me you want my cum! Tell me you want it!" Jackson yelled at her. Rachel cried out "Yes! Please! Cum for me baby! Please do it! All over me like that baby!" Jackson sped up. He could feel it coming close. And he released inside her! Thrusting as much as he could.. he pulled out and Rachel begged "I want more!.. please?..." Jackson smiled and replied "Clean it and I'll go again!" Rachel nodded and rolled over and as Jackson sat on his knees on the bed. Rachel stood on her hands and knees doggy and put him into her mouth. Sucking him good. Jackson closed his eyes. Rubbing his hands over her body.. her back and hair.. Enjoying this. Jackson grabbed Rachel's hair and held her still then forced himself completely into her throat.. she gagged a bit but he didn't care as he began to thrust in her mouth. He moaned a little. He had such a deep sexy tone... a mans voice..

He pulled out. A stand of drool went from his memeber to Rachel's mouth. Rachel wiped her lips with her arm. Jackson told her "I wanna fuck again." He was breathing heavily.. Rachel layed back onto her back and Jackson layed on top of her spreading her legs and letting him in. Jackson shoved into her hard. He thrusted in and out. In and out. "Oh yes!" He yelled. Rachel loved it. He was amazing. She moaned and screamed. Jackson grabbed her throat and hammered hard into her. She cried a bit. Tears ran down her cheeks as Jackson thrusted to hard into her pelvis. He was close again. He let go of her and pulled out. Only for a moment.

Then he shoved back in and exploded inside her again! Oh she felt amazing! He pulled out and layed on the bed next to her. Rachel leaned over into Jackson and his warm body.. both worn from mostly drinking and sleeping together..They faded to sleep.


	4. MrSterling and his dirty secret

Sterling was watching his future racers from the balcony window. He sighed. Observing them. His assistant walked up. Wearing her grey pantsuit. "Mr.Sterling. You're four o clock is waiting in your office." Sterling's eyes lit up and he smiled and replied "Oh great. Thanks Harper." He walked off. His dark brown hair. Snazzy grey suit with a dark navy tie. He walked into his office. She sat there on the desk. Sterling shut the door and locked it. He pressed a button on his phone before setting it down that lowered dark curtains over the windows. Her.. She had blonde hair. Tiny little thing. Dressed in a Lacey corset and hoses. Her strap on just standing out. She walked up to Sterling and softly said as she grabbed his tie "Was wondering if you were gonna cancel on me again?" She giggled sterling began to take off his suit and answered "No. I need this.." they kissed deeply. He moaned into her mouth. They let go and he began to unbutton his shirt as she knelt down and began to take down his pants. "You have no idea the stress I have been under lately. It's ridiculous." He said. Throwing his shirt off and stepping out his pants.

She smiled and grabbed his member and began sucking it. In and out her mouth. Sterling closed his eyes. Moaning. "Ohh.. yeah that's it.." he said. She stopped and stroked him back and fourth with her hand. She spit into her hand and stroked her strap on. It made him even harder as he watched her. "Go on your desk Mr Sterling.." she said very sexy.. Sterling excited. Eager. He sat right down moving a few things over. He spread his legs for her as she teased him. Rubbing around his hole with her strap on. He moaned a bit. "Your so ready aren't you?" She said as she spit into her hands and rubbed his hole with her fingers. He just moaned a bit. But yes he was ready. The woman held his legs up and pushed on in slowly.. Sterling loved her! She began thrusting in and out slow. He moaned "Is that good? That how you like it?" She asked as she went in and out. Sterling lays back. Enjoying her!

"You gonna take it? Gonna take it you little slut?" She asked as she sped up. Sterling spit in his own hand and began to stoke himself as she was above him and going gaster. He groaned with pleasure. "You gonna cum on me while I fuck you Mr. Sterling? You wanna cum?" She asked. He moaned and answered "Yes.." he barely got out. The woman went harder and further in deep. Making a louder moan come out of him. "Take it all baby. It's all the way in there now.. that's it you little slut..". She went harder as he went faster on his own member. He moaned loudly. It felt amazing. He was close. He could feel it! She kept pushing in and out as she said "Come on Take it all! It's deep baby. Cum all over me while I fuck You. Come on.." and he did. Sterling exploded all over her front. Her tummy and corset. Letting out a breath of relief and she slowed. He moaned and grabbed his desk as she didn't stop yet. "I wanna bend you over baby.." she pulled out. Letting his legs down. Sterling sat up slow and stood up. With her help he turns around and bent over his desk. His hard member straight down. He spread his legs and she stroked her strap on. Getting it ready. She slowly pushed into him.

He groaned with it. "You like that you slut?" He nodded. She grabbed his member and stroked as she thrusted in and out! Fast! "Is that how you like it baby!" She said as she pushed in and out and rapidly stroked him. Sterling moaned. She was amazing! "You gonna cum? Tell me your a slut baby..". Sterling took it hard! He moaned and barely got out "I'm a slut.. I'm such a slut..". He was close. She knew it to. "Come on and cum..." a few more thrust and strokes and he exploded all over the floor. He layed his head on the desk with a final moan as she pulled out.. "You liked that didn't you?.." She asked. As she began to take it all off and get normal clothing on. Sterling stood up. Grabbing a towel from

His desk. Rapidly breathing and worn out. She asked "Same time next week Mr Sterling?" He nodded as he cleaned up. She smiled and left.

Sterling dressed back up into his suit. And sat in his desk. Out of breath. He cleared his throat and opened the windows back up. Staring outside. With a bit of relief and a smile.. "Harper bring me a water." He said to the phone. "Yes Mr. Sterling."


	5. Lightning and sally 2

Sally was in the cone office. At the desk. Organizing some paperwork. Wearing a baby blue suit top and a tight black pencil skirt above the knee. She grabbed a hand full of paper and slapped it down even. Lightning knocked on the door. "Hey, how are you?" He greeted as he came in. Wearing a brown shirt and dark jeans. He smiled. Sally glanced up and smiled st him as she greeted back "Hey! You slept in?" Lightning walked up to the desk and shrugged his shoulders. That had been dating a few years now. Sally stood up and walked beside the desk to some filing cabinets. Opening the top one up and placing some papers into it. Lightning walked over and moved her hair out of the way and spoke into her ear "You work so hard.. why don't you come by and let me help you relax?..". Sally giggled a bit and replied as she shut the cabinet "Ha! I have so much to finish up here Stickers. Another time." Lightning kissed the back of her neck twice softly. Sally pushed him off and joked a bit "Go on. You're just gonna distract me." She bent down and over to the bottom cabinet. Lightning stared at her ass. Raising his brows he muttered "Sure.. I'm the distracting one." Sally stood up and turned around facing him. "Stickers. I love you. But I wanna get finished up." Lightning nodded then leaned close into her face. She gazed into his blue eyes.

Lightning moved forward and kissed her.. it felt amazing. She moaned a bit into his mouth. They released and Sally smiled. Which made Him smile to. "I gotta get back to work Stickers.." she gazed into his eyes. Lightning nodded and stepped to the side. Sally walked back to her desk. Lightning walked around. Messing with different cone figures on a shelf. "Alright don't mind me. I'm just gonna be here. Trying not to be distracting.." Sally stared at him and ordered "Put it back." Lightning took one the figures and answered "I don't know. I may keep it." Sally raised a brow and replied "Put it back Stickers." Lightning smiled and replied "No I'm serious. It's.. it's like it was just calling out to me.?" Sally stood up and walked over and tried to grab it. But he pulled away. "Give it back!"

She scolded as she reached again. Lightning played keep away for a moment. Then she stared pausing. Her face blank in a glare.. "Um.." It made Lightning feel bad that she was giving up.. "Sorry.." he put the figure back on the shelf and smiled awkwardly. Sally rolled her eyes and replied "For heavens sake.." she growled then grabbed Lightning's shirt and pulled him close and kissed him passionately and deep. Lightning closed his eyes and pressed his body to hers and grabbed her ass. She moaned. Lightning took the zipper down in the back of the skirt. Sally pulled her lips away and muttered "The windows.." Lightning bit the bottom of her lip then replied "Don't worry about it." He pulled her skirt down and walked away and closed the blinds. Sally came behind him and kissed the back of his neck and grabbed his ass now.. he smiled and took a deep breath.

He turned around and kiss her lips again. Both playing with each others tongues like a dance as Sally undid his pants.. he got hard pretty quick. Lightning unbuttoned her blouse one by one. Taking to long for her. Sally just pulled it off acidjetly ripping the last few buttons. It was hot and surprising of her to do. Lightning pulled his pants down and Sally rubbed him gently with her hand. Lightning spoke up with a moan "To dry..". Sally kneeled down putting him into her mouth. Ooh it felt good. The warmth. The way she ran her toungue against the tip.. "Sally.. That's... that's absolutely perfect.." she smiled a bit as she pushed him in and out. "Sal.. stop.." she did. Then she stood up. A little confused. Lightning breathed heavy and ordered "Get on the desk." Sally's eyes widened. But she did as he said. Lightning spread her legs and moved her black panties over and shoved inside her. Making her yelp a bit. He thrusted quick and hard. She moaned and I'm a way cheered him on. He grabbed her hips and pulled her in and thrusted hard. He was getting close. He used his finger to play with her clit while he thrusted. He sped up "I'm gonna cum.." He let her know. Sally smiled and begged "Yes.. please cum for me!.. please!" Lightning pulled out and layed his member on her and came. All over her.. he took a breath of relief. It felt amazing. Sally smiled and spoke up as he stepped back "I needed that..". Lightning smiled and began to put his pants back on. Sally got off the desk and wobbled a bit. But dressed her self to. They looked like a mess. The sweat. Sally's hair a mess. Lightning's even a bit to. Sally's shirt was ripped half down. "Good enough?" Lightning asked. Sally chuckled a bit and about answered when the door opened. They both stared like they just got caught doing something like children. It was just Mater. Mater stared. "Oh.. uh.. never mind." He ran back out. Lightning chuckled a bit. "Always has the best timing huh?" Sally rolled her eyes and patted her boyfriends shoulder "Fogot the door again Stickers." He blushed a bit with a smile.


	6. Mcqueens dream

**Trying this for you! Said you'd want to read a threesome dream. I gave it a try.**

Lightning was sitting on the bed. Making out with his wife. Their tongues exploring each other's mouths. She moaned. Making him hard and ready. Sally layed her hand onto his knee. Teasing. But then he felt the soft lips of another on the back of his neck.. sending shivers down his back. Cruz kissed him and rubbed his shoulders. Lightning was confused but didn't care. He went with it. He felt Cruz hand on his thigh next to Sally's. He moaned a bit. Sally pulled away as Cruz did to. and then pulled Lightning's shirt off. Sally kissed his chest. Teasing him. Cruz kissed his shoulders and neck. It fueled him. Lightning pulled Cruz beside him. Pulling her to his face and kissed her lips. She moaned a bit. The sensation was to much. Lightning pushed his tongue into her mouth. Grazing her teeth. Sally licked down his chest and abs.. Lightning groaned a bit. This didn't make any sense.

He grabbed Cruz's breast. And squeased. Playing with her. Making her moan. Cruz pulled back and snapped her neck back. She was hot. She was young. Sally stopped. Lightning stopped and stared at her. She had this seductive gaze?.. "We could always share?" Cruz mentioned. The girls looked at each other and undressed. Sally wearing her white silk bra and baby blue thong. She always looked good. It matched her tan skin and platinum hair. Cruz was wearing a beige yellow lace bra and black boy cuts. Her brown caramel hair up in a pony tail. Sally pushed Lightning down. Crawling up over him and gazing into his blue eyes. "Sally what's.." he began but was stopped by her kiss. She bit his lips a little. He took a deep breath and pulled her in. Kissing her deep and intesly. Sally sat up next to him. Letting Cruz mess with his belt. His pants. She pulled his hard member out and began to lick up and down. Teasing him as he moaned into Sally's mouth. Cruz teased him harder. Lightning continued to kiss and moan into his wives mouth. Sally stopped and pulled away. Against Lightning's request. Cruz stared at Sally. "Wanna turn?" Cruz asked. Sally glanced at Lightning and replied "Sure." Cruz's stepped off the bed as Sally wrapped her lips around Lightnings.. she swirled her tonight around as she went up and sucked as she went down.. Lightning moaned. It felt amazing. Cruz came close and began kissing his neck. Sucking and licking his chest and neck. Lightning moved his arm around and slapped Cruz's ass. She yelped a bit. But she didn't mind. It made Sally's blow more intense.

Lightning spoke up "You girls could share it?.." he breathed rapidly. Cruz and Sally stopped and stared at each other. Cruz smiled "He's right?" Sally scored over. Letting Cruz sit next to her. Cruz bent over and licked his shaft fast up and down. Teasing. As Sally bent down sucked the head. The tip. Lightning groaned as he watched. He never imagined this could be so good!..

Sally began to lick up and down as Cruz then took the top into her mouth. Sucked intensely. He realized here that Sally was a lot better at a blow. But it was to much anymore. "Girls I can't take it..". They both sat up. Sally pulled her thing away and crawled over Lightning and pushed down. Lightning took a deep breath filled with pleasure as his wife pushed him inside her. "Cruz come here.." Lightning ordered. Cruz came over. "Take them

Off." He ordered. Cruz took her bra off. Then her boy cuts. "What should I do Mr.McQueen?" He loved how she called him that. Lightning petted her hip. Warning Sally not to move yet with his other hand. "Her up here beside me. Up on your hands and knees."

Cruz crawled over and sat up in the position he asked. Sally began to sway. "Oohhh.." Lightning groaned. He shoved his fibers around Cruz wet area. Playing with her parts. Sally pulled Cruz closer and began to kiss her lips. Lighting watched and it sent him over he edge. One hand rapidly in and out of Cruz. Making Cruz moan and whine. Sally thrusting up and down on top of him. She moaned into Cruz's mouth. He helped Sally

And thrusted into her. Sending her over the edge. Lightning dived a few more fingers into Cruz. Playing inside her. She and Sally pulled away from each other's lips. Lightning pulled his fingers out of Cruz and thrusted harder. He was so close when Sally lifted up off of him.

Cruz grabbed him and stroked up and down while twisting. Lightning groaned in pleasure. Sally kissed Cruz again over Lightning. He swallowed watching them. Cruz stopped stroking him and took her turn on top. She was so warm and tight. She swayed her hips up and down as Sally explored he mouth. Lightning couldn't take it. He was going to explode now. Sally noticed his expression. She pulled away from Cruz and spoke up "Cum inside her Lightning.. I'll clean up the mess..". Lightning was sent over the edge with that and closed his eyes as he came. Cruz kept bouncing as he did. Making it feel crazy! Cruz pulled up and Sally licked Lightning hard member. Cleaning him up. Then she pushed Cruz down and licked her clean. Cruz moaned. Lightning watched for a moment. "Stickers.. hey wake up?"

He blinked his eyes a bit. Looking over. Sally. "Having a pretty good dream huh?" She stared at his blue eyes. Lightning took a deep breath and looked around. "Um.. Yeah I guess?.." Lightning answered. Sally smiled and stood up. "Come on. We slept in enough." Lightning nodded. It was only a dream. Just a dream.


	7. Jackson and Cruz

Jackson shut the door behind him. Cruz began to take off her race suit. Jackson stared for a moment. She had a white tight tank top and black running pants on underneath. "That race was great wasn't it!?" She said with a smile. Jackson stared "You lost?" He stated. Cruz rolled her eyes as. Replied "So? It was fun?" She threw the racing suit onto the bed. She then began to take her hair down. Her brown caramel hair. She was a little sweaty still from the race. Jackson walked over in front of Cruz. He pulled her chin up and gazed into her eyes. Cruz knew this gaze.. she swallowed hard.. nervous a bit. He was rough.. Jackson rubbed his thumb across her lips. He smiled a little. "You can have me if you want me..." Cruz said softly. Jackson thought before ordering "Then take it off. Your shirt." Cruz crossed her arm at her waist and lifted he tank top off of her and tossed it to the ground. Jackson smiled a bit before kissing her lips once.. then her neck a few times. He kissed her collar then between her breasts.. Cruz closed her eyes...

Jackson kissed the bra then her stomach. It tickled a bit and Cruz let out a small giggle and bit her lips. Jackson glanced up at her. Then kissed her pants line. Cruz whimpered a bit. Jackson kissed her area through the pants. She whined a little more. Jackson grabbed her but and squeased and he pushed her area into his face. Cruz moaned a little. Jackson stopped and looked at her face. She glanced down at him. He was half smiling kinda. Kinda cricked. Jackson gently and slowly pulled her pants down. They were tight so it took some force. Cruz watched from above. Eager to feel his pleasure. Jackson kissed her upper thigh..then he licked her thigh. Her smooth skin a bit salty from sweat. Cruz moaned a bit. His teasing was killing her. "Jackson.. please...". She moaned. Jackson smiled and gently petted the outside of her area with his fingers. "Jackson please?.." She whined again. Jackson licked his fingers wet and then moved her thong over and pushed two of fingers into Cruz. She moaned a bit. Jackson pulled his fingers in and out slow. Making Cruz moan Then he pulled out and pushed three into her. She whined a bit at first. But she liked it. Jackson sped up pulling out and pushing in. He slapped her ass hard once. "Jackson!" She cried. Jackson pulled out and stood up facing her. He kissed her. Shoving his tongue into her mouth. Cruz moaned.

Jackson and Cruz made out intesly. He became aggressive. She knew it was coming. She could feel him holding back every time. He tried being gentle with her. Tried to be calm and slow with her. Jackson pushed Cruz down onto the bed. She layed there. Staring. Jackson took his suit off. His black hair.. grey blue eyes.. a bit of facial stubble. His abs. His chest. His shoulders. How on earth did Cruz snag this guy... Jackson took off everything. He was hard. He was to much. Cruz blushed a bit. Jackson smiled at that as he crawled over Cruz. He kissed her neck. Sucking her skin. Cruz whimpered as he bit down softly... she could feel his member against her. She wanted it now. Wanted it over with. But Jackson had a way of either taking forever or rushing into it to fast.. Jackson shoved a few fingers into Cruz as he kissed her bra. He moved it out the way and sucked her breast. Cruz moaned. His tongue. His fingers playing with her. It was to much!.. "Jackson please!?.. I want you inside me.." she moaned. Jackson stopped and glanced at her face "I am inside you?" He shoved a third finger in. Cruz bit her lips. "I don't want your fingers anymore!" She explained. Jackson pulled his hand away and sighed. Staring at her. It went silent. "Don't stop?.." She said softly. Jackson kissed her between her breasts and replied "No more fingers. Fine.." he lowered himself and took off her thong. Throwing it down. He licked her gently twice. Then shoved his tongue inside her. Twisting in circles. She moaned. Laying her head back. "Jackson!" She cried. Jackson gently bit and pulled. "Woah.. I.. Wow.." she couldn't even find words. Jackson gently blew on her area then licked her clit. Sucking her a bit. Like he was trying to get her entirely into his mouth. "Jackson... Jackson enough!" She cried. Jackson sighed. She felt he breath cool on her. It teased her. He pulled away. Staring at her. She was breathing rapidly. Sweating. Her face red.

Jackson spoke up "No fingers? No tongue? Running out of options here?.." he smirked. Cruz glared. "Jackson I want you please?.." She begged. Jackson thought for a moment. He reached unger the bed. "Close your eyes." Cruz hesitated. "No.. I want you.." Jackson stopped and crawled over her. He kissed her neck. "Jackson come on?.. why do you do this? Your always to rough or make me wait!?" Jackson smiled a bit and replied "Close your eyes. One more thing before I pound you. I promise..." he Cruz frowned and swallowed hard.. "Promise?" Cruz asked. Jackson chuckled a bit and whispered into her ear "I promise.. I will fuck you after this. I'll go slow when I get inside you at first to. Okay?..". He pulled up staring. Smiling at Cruz. Cruz nodded slowly then closed her eyes. Jackson leaned down then back up. Cruz heard a click then the sounds of vibrating! Cruz opened her eyes and pushed away "No! I won't do that!?" She saw he had a kinda small toy. It vibrates loudly. Jackson came closer and spoke softly "Try it.. just try it.." she froze. Staring. Jackson slowly put the vibrated onto Cruz. She bit her lips. Jackson moved it up and down. Letting her feel the vibrations. It was extremely teasing. Wasn't as bad as she thought it'd be. Cruz was extremely wet. Jackson smiled watching her close her eyes and take the pleasure. Jackson pushed it inside her. She yiped a bit. He moved it around. Circles. In and out. Cruz moaned. She got louder. Jackson shoved it upwards and held it in the one place. Cruz's eyes widened "Jackson no.. please..." he found her spot. He was forcing her body to cum. She tried not to. "Don't fight it baby.." Jackson said as he saw her clench the bed with her hands and tense up. "I can't. I'm gonna... I'm so close..." She was. She moaned louder. Her breaths got heavier and deeper. Then she screamed a bit as she finally climaxed! Tightening around he toy! "Jackson!" She screamed his name. And in the height of this Jackson there the toy and pulled up ramming inside of her. Thrusting in and out. She was so tight! Cruz yelled "You said you'd go slow! It's to much!?" Jackson slowed down. Cruz calmed down from her orgasm..

Jackson thrusted in and out. Making Cruz whimper and Moan. Cruz grabbed his hips. Trying to slow him down a bit more. Jackson paused and grabbed her wrist holding her down with his hands. His strength. "Jackson.." she moaned. Jackson thrusted harder. She had no way to stop him. He went harder. In and out. It kinda hurt but it felt so good. Jackson thrusted continuously. He groaned a bit. He was close. And with a few more thrusts. Jackson pulled out and came all over Cruz's area and abdomen. He breathed rapidly. Catching his breath. Cruz the same. She stared at his face. Both blood shot and sweating. Jackson got up and of Cruz. He grabbed his clothes. Cleaned up and got dressed. "I'm sorry." He said. Cruz used the blanket to hide herself. She stared. Unsure why he apologized. Jackson sat down next to her. "I'm sorry I can't tell you I love you.. but I do.." he brushed her hair back. He knew. Cruz always said she love him afterwards. This time he somewhat beat her to it. He didn't actually say it. But she smiled "I love you Jackson..". She leaned onto his shoulder. Jackson sighed. Thinking a bit. But he smiled being with Cruz. It was more than just the sex. It was better.


	8. Who shoukd have a gender change

**Gonna try a gender swap. Was asked to. So who do you want to see gender flipped? Like if Lightning were a woman? Or maybe Cruz were a man? Something of that? I need to know who you would like see see gender changed first.**

 **Lighting**

 **Sally**

 **Cruz**

 **Storm**

 **Chick**

 **Any character picks?**


	9. Lightning and Sal-vatore

Marissa Lightning McQueen. A pretty young thing. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Every mans dream. Then she met him. Salvatore Carrera. Most called him Sal. A young good looking attorney of some small town.

Lightning just got back from her big race. She lost. She gave up her win. She took the racing world by Storm.

Lightning drove up to the funny motel Sal owned. She saw his blue Porsche out front. Lightnings blonde hair flowed down. She had a red top on. Sporting her number. 95. Some old boot cut jeans and boots on. She put on a ball cap. Red. Ofcorse. She had tan skin. Perfectly done nails. She liked to make sure she always looked amazing. Lightning walked into the motel. Sal.. he looked up at her from his desk. His blonde hair. Light blue eyes..

He was wearing a baby blue dress shirt. The sleeves rolled to his elbows. A jacket layed on his chair. Black slacks. He had nice shoes. "I was starting to think you'd forgot about us?" Sal joked. Lightning walked up and leaned over the desk. "I couldn't forget you?" Sal smiled a bit and leaned forward. "I missed you Sal.." Lightning said so softly. So sexy.. Sal rolled his eyes and replied "Well I create feelings on others that they them selves don't understand and.". Lightning stopped him with a kiss. Her soft lips.. Sal loved the feeling. He hadn't felt the touch of a woman in so long. He fell in love with the racer.. Lightning pulled away. She giggled a bit and placed her hat on Sal's Head. She then sat down in the chair on the other side of Sal's desk. Spreading her legs open. She was hot. Sal sighed and took the hat off. He set it on the desk and stood up. "What am I gonna do with you Lightning?" Sal said staring at her body. Lightning smiled and replied as she slouched into the chair. "Come over here and show me?" She winked. Sal sighed and rolled his eyes. He ordered "Okay then. Shut the blinds and lock the door then." Lightning smiled and slowly stood up. She walked over to the door and locked it. Then shut the blinds. Sal walked and stood in front of Lightning. He brushed her golden hair away. Lightning leaned up and kissed him. Sal moaned a bit into her mouth. Lightning rubbed his pants. Making Sal extremely hard. She gripped him and stroked him through his black slacks as Sal explored her mouth. Sal used his hands to unbutton Lightning's jeans.

Sal pulled them down revealing Lightning's black silky thong. Lightning pulled Sals hand over her ass. Sal

Grabbed it hard. Making Lightning moan and push her body against Sal. Feeling his hard member against her. Sal couldn't take it. He wanted her. He lifted Lightning by her hips and onto him. They still were locked into each other's lips. Sal shoved most everything off his desk and placed Lightning onto his desk. Lightning sat up by his hands behind him. Breathing rapidly. "Please take me Sal!.." she begged. Sal unbuttoned his shirt. Throwing off to the ground then locked his lips back to Lightning's soft lips. He then helped take off her shirt. Lightning quickly took off her bra next. Sal bit and sucked her tit. Making Lightning moan loudly and squirm for him! "Ohh Sal.. Take me please! I want you inside me now!" She begged. Sal took her pants down then moved the thing out the way moved down and licked Lightning wet area. Tasting her. Sal moved his toungue around everywhere. Licking her up slow. Then Sal pushed his tongue into her. Lightning moaned "oh yes! Fuck yes Salvatore!" Sal smiled and licked her a little more. Than spit into his hand and stroked himself a few times. "Are you sure your ready?.." he asked kindly. Lightning whined and nodded "Yes please. Both holes this time!" Sal pushed into her. Getting Lightning to moan loudly.

Sal thrusted in and out gently. "Yes.. Yes Sal.. oh don't stop..Please!.." She begged and loved him. Sal went faster. But stopped and pulled out. He roughly pulled Lightning off the desk and turned her over. Forcing her to lean over on the desk. Standing her ass straight up.

Sal knelt down and licked her are and up her ass. Lightning moaned. She was a little slutty. But Sal loved it. Sal pushed against her ass with his hard member. "Please Salvatore!.. please!" Sal slowly pushed into her ass. She cried out and clenched the desk.. Sal grabbed Lightning's hips and gently and slowly pushed in and out. She moaned. The desk creaked. "Yes.. oh god it hurts!.." she cried. Sal stopped and pulled out "Should I stop? I'm sorry!?.." he mentioned. Lightning shook her head "No!.. no please. I wan feel your cum dripping down me everywhere..". She moved her ass a bit and shook her hips a bit slowly. Sal pushed back into her ass slowly and thrusted gently. Still he didn't want to hurt her. Oh Lightning's ass was perfectly round and bouncing. "Please fill me!.." she begged. Slutty thing. Sal sped up a bit then pulled out and shoved into her area. "Oh fuck yes!" She yelled. Sal moaned and thrusted hard and fast.

"Yes yes yes!" Lightning cried out as Sal thrusted in and out faster and harder. "I'm so close Lightning!" Sal warned. Lightning moaned. And finally Sal exploded into her with a final shove inside. As deep as he could push into her. "Oh yes!" Lightning yelled with his force!

Sal pulled out and his cum dripped out of Lightning's area. Down to the floor. Lightning rubbed it all over her area with her fingers. Then pulled it up to her face and licked her fingers.. "God your hot.." Sal commented. Lightning smiled and replied "Should I clean you up baby?" She asked. Sal's eyes widened and he grabbed his pants and stepped back "No.. no that's fine.. I gotta get back to work Stickers.." he blushed. Lightning sucked her fingers and stood up. "Okay.." She said with a smile.


	10. Sally and cruz

Sally began putting up some new paperwork. Cruz knocked and walked in. Wearing a bright yellow skirt and a dinico shirt. "Hey Mrs.McQueen, is your husband around?" She asked. Sally smiled answering "Somewhere..". Sally was wearing a tight black skirt and a cropped white shirt. Cruz bit her lip. She was a very cute platinum blonde. Cruz had long brown hair. Not many knew she was more into girls then boys. But that was okay. She looked Sally up and down as Sally reached high on her toes.. Cruz wanted a taste. Just a taste.. "Let me help!" Cruz said and walked over and helped. Which she wasn't much of one sense she was a bit shorter than the skinny tall blonde. "Where's Lightning when you need him right?.." Sally joked. She had a cute raspy voice. Cruz smiled. Sally lost her step and began to fall forward. Cruz grabbed her and helped her balance back up on her black heels. Cruz wore sneakers. Cruz stared into Sally's eyes. "You're beautiful Sally.." Cruz said aloud. Not meaning to. Sally raised a brow. Staring at Cruz she answered "Um.. thank you?." Sally blushed a bit. Cruz brushed Sally's hair out of her face. She was gonna go for it. She wanted to know. And see Sally's reaction. Cruz leaned forward. Closer to Sally's lips...

Sally froze. Unsure. She had kissed a girl before.. but she was married and changed. Sally didn't pull away as Cruz kissed her gently. Sally pushed Cruz against the wall and began to kiss her more. Biting her lips a bit. Cruz shoved her tongue inside Sally's mouth. Swirling their tongues together. It felt good. Sally grabbed Cruz's breast and teased and played with her a bit. Pushing a few moans out of Cruz. Sally moaned back. Letting crix know she felt her pleasure. Cruz lifted Sally's skirt as she also blushed a bit. Unsure how Sally would react. She actually helped her. Cruz pulled Sally's skirt up on her hips then teased Sally. Brushing her fingers across her area and silk panties. Sally pulled her mouth away. A bit of spit pulled from her mouth. "I'm sorry.." Cruz said and stopped. "I should have thought of Mr.McQueen.. he's lucky to have you.." Sally's eyes widened a bit.. Lightning.. her husband.. she touched Cruz's lips with her index finger and softly spoke to Cruz "Mr. McQueen doesn't have to know this once..". Sally kissed Cruz neck. Sucking her skin. Crix moaned and pushed her fingers around Sally's panties and up inside her. Sally moaned and sucked her neck. Cruz spoke "You're.. you're so wet for me.. is his good?.." crux slipped three inside Sally. Sally answered "Yes but I want more.." Cruz smiled and pulled her fingers out. She kneeled and shoved her face into Sally's legs! "Oh! Cruz!.." Sally gasped. As Cruz licked inside Sally. Pushing her tongue as much as she could. "That's perfect.. please don't stop!.." Sally begged. Cruz pushed her nose further into Sally. Sally moaned. Cruz wanted to make her cum! Cruz licked her fast and teased Sally's clit as she shoved two fingers inside Sally and pushed in and out hard. "Yes! Please Cruz!" Cruz continued for a little while jntole Sally became weak in her legs. "I'm so close! I'm so close Cruz!" Cruz kept on until she could feel Sally tighten! "There we go! Cum for me baby!" Cruz yelled at her with a smile. And Sally did with a final moan. More of a soft scream. Cruz stood back up. But Sally wasn't done with her. Sally showed Cruz against the wall and took her hand and rubbed her fast. "A thong?" Sally asked realizing Cruz was wearing one. "Makes this easier." She added them kneeled down and shoved her tonight into Cruz. Licking her and sucking her lips down there. Sally shoved her fingers inside and played around. Cruz moaned and became weak. "Wow!.. Sally that's amazing!" Obviously Sally had done this before!

"Sally took off her panties and pushed them into Cruz's mouth. "Keep you quiet." Cruz didn't mind. Sally shoved her hand up Cruz. Almost completely. Cruz screamed a bit. Muffled by the panties in her mouth. Cruz closed her eyes tight. Sally pushed in and out. Cruz moaned loudly. Sally took her hand out and kissed Cruz's area. Licking her again. Cruz felt a tear go down her face. "I'm sorry.." Sally stopped. She took the panties out Cruz's mouth. Cruz leaned forward and kissed Sally deeply. Sally moaned and pushed her fingers back inside Cruz. She kept on and on. Pushing in and out. Then she played with her clit. Teasing. "Oh god.. oh I'm.. I'm..". Cruz said and with a loud moan she had an amazing orgasm!! Sally smiled. And fixed her skirt. Cruz handed her her panties. "Here.." Cruz said and blushed. Sally smiled. And slipped them back on. The girls straightend up. Looking normal as they could.

"Hey Sal, I was.. oh hey Cruz." Lightning walked in and greeted with a smile. Cruz blushed. Embarrassed. Sally smiled. "Hey Stickers." Lightning raises a brow and asked "You two getting along?" Cruz answered "You could say that..". She giggled a bit awkwardly. Lightning chuckled and replied "okay?.. anyways. Wheel well tonight? What do you say Sal?" Sally nodded answering "Sounds great." Lightning nodded as Cruz passed by and walked out. Waving to Sally. Sally smiled. Lightning asked "You seem?.. Flushed?.." Sally replied "Come here you." She grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him passionately.


	11. Jackson and Cruz a rougher side

Jackson knocked on the bathroom door.. "Cruz.. please talk to me.. what did I do?.." she didn't answer.. Jackson sighed with a frown. "I'm sorry I keep messing up.. I don't know what else to tell you..". He sat down on the floor. He really didn't. They had another fight. They were doing great. Fine. And as usual Jackson pushed her away when he noticed it. His pain.. she could feel it. But it hurt as he would be afraid to fall in love completely. Jackson hated being so vulnerable around her.. "Cruz.." he said aloud. But nothing. "Well.. I'm gonna.. head on to bed.. Please join me?..". He said this as soft as he could. Then stood up and added "Love you..". He walked away. Laying down to rest. But he couldn't sleep. Thinking about how he messed up with the woman he loved again..

He heard the door squeak open. Cruz walked in and sat down beside his body. Jackson rolled over and spoke up "Babe I am so sorry..I'm sorry.." Cruz layed down beside him and gazed in his eyes. He was sorry. He really meant it. She smiled a little. "Don't be afraid of your feelings.. I feel that pain...". She said softly. Jackson frowned. He was awful to her. Constantly. Cruz kissed him sweetly. They stared at each other.. "Cruz I love you.. I do. Your are the calm in my Storm." Cruz smiled. They kissed again. A longer kiss. A deeper kiss. Cruz opened her mouth to him and they kissed passionately. Jackson pulled away and spoke up "Cruz.. Let me explain.." Cruz bit his lower lip and rolled over on top of him and replied "Later.. please just kiss me like you want me.." she kissed his lips again. Jackson embraced her. He grabbed her hips and swirled tongue around her tongue. He moaned a little bit. Cruz then began to swirl her hips over his pants. Jackson became hard slowly more and more. Cruz bit his lips. Cruz kissed Jackson's neck a few times. Jackson then took her shirt off. Her skin. Her sexy curves. Jackson pulled himself up. Kissing her neck the playing with her chest. She moaned. Leaning her head back. Jackson kissed her passionately and kinda rough. He groaned even a bit with her. He rolled Cruz off beside him. He helped her take off the remainder of her clothes. Tossing them to the ground. Cruz moaned as he kissed her..

Playing with her tongue in his mouth. Jackson threw off his pants. Born completely in the nude.

Jackson gently brushed his fingers across Cruz's wet area. She pulled from his lips and spoke up "Don't hold back.. not his time please.." she begged. Breathing rapidly. Jackson didn't listen. He didn't want to scare her or hurt her. Or push her away. He wouldn't be to rough on her. He continued to gently pet her barely slipping the end of finger inside her. Teasing her. Jackson sucked her tit and she moaned with pleasure but begged again "I want it rough this time. Please!?" Jackson stopped. Over her. Staring into her brown eyes. He finally just asked "Why?" Cruz answered "I want that angry rough forget about the fighting make up sex. I've never had that. And I want it." Jackson frowned. "Well I'm not angry." He kissed her neck and Cruz pushed him away "Stop!" She yelled. Jackson's eyes widened. A bit confused. "Then let me take my anger out.." he stared. Unsure about that.. Cruzpulled his face down to hers and kissed him passionately. Roughly she shoved her tongue into his mouth. Moaning loudly. She brushed her hands down his chest and his hips and grabbed his ass tightly. Jackson brushed the head of his member against her wet area. She wanted him! Cruz pushed him inside her by pushing his ass down. He gently pushed in. Oh she felt so wet and warm... Cruz grabbed his shoulders as Jackson thrusted in and out gently. Cruz dug her nails into him. It felt good. But then Cruz pushed him away and out. "Lay down." She instructed. Jackson hesitated. Cruz spit in her hand and grabbed his thickness and stroked him. He made that stupid face of pleasure.. "if you wanna cum your gonna lay down." She stopped. Jackson's brows lowered and he got up in her face and snarled "No one tells me what to do." He said this so deeply and firmly. Cruz glared and replied "Then I'm not gonna let you cum." Jackson shoved into Cruz hard! She let out a squeak.. "You will not threaten that to me." He snarled. Cruz grabbed his hips and pushed him out. "I told you to lay down!" She yelled. Jackson glared but got off her. She moved and he layed down. Cruz sat over him and slowly eased onto his huge member..

"Now place your hands above you." She ordered. Jackson glared bud did so. Cruz leaned over the bed and grabbed out the hand cuffs she found earlier. Cuffing Jackson to the bed. "What!? No! These are not for me?" He snalred. Cruz replied "You are gonna let me have my way... and you will cum when I let you.." she said so seductively.. Jackson wanted to already. He could feel it. Her taking charge was enough to make him explode! "Don't you dare.." he scolded. Cruz bounced up and down onto him. He lays his head back. He groaned!.. oh it felt amazing. Cruz swerved her hips over him. He felt huge and hard inside her Cruz pulled off and began to swirl her hands around him. Up and down. "Cruz.. I.. I'm.." he was close. Cruz stopped. "Dammit!" He yelled at her. Cruz smiled a bit. She didn't let him. "It hurts cruz. Just fucking finish!" He yelled. He sounded angry. Cruz licked him up and down. Teasing him. He groaned. He couldn't get free. Cruz licked down his member. Down his balls and back up.. she sucked on the very top for a moment. Swirling her tongue in circles.. "Cruz.. stop this." He snarled. Cruz spit on it and began going up and down with her hand. Jackson tensed up. He was close again. But Cruz stopped and sat on top of him. But she didn't move. Her warm insides. Jackson pushed his hips up to thrust deeper inside her but Cruz stopped him grabbing his face and kissing him. She lifted herself off "I control when you cum." She said firmly. Jackson whined a bit. Cruz smiled. "Beg me." She said. Jackson raised a brow.

Cruz explaiend "Beg me to let you finish." She stroked her hand up and down his member. Jackson watched and replied "I don't beg for anyone." Cruz stopped. Jackson sighed. She was mean. Evil. This was her revenge for him not being rough!? "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He yelled. Cruz licked him up and down. She put him into her mouth. As deep as she could. She felt good... he was close again but she stopped. "It hurts when you do this!"

He snapped. Cruz replied "Then beg for it?" She slid her wet area onto him. He was deep inside her again he whined a bit. He pulled on his wrist but he couldn't get free "Don't do this Cruz. You will regret it." He snalred. Cruz pulled off of him. Jackson growled. He would have to beg or leave her be. "Stop!" Cruz pushed back onto him. Jackson felt her insides. Throbbing around his huge thick member. "Please! Okay! Please!" He couldn't take it. Cruz bounced up and down.

Oh god yes it felt good. The She stopped again. "Beg baby..." She said so sexy.. Jackson growled and begged "Please finish! Let me fuck you! Let me out of these! I'll be rough! At this point you'll be lucky if I'm mildly gentle!" He yelled. Cruz served her hips. His huge member felt her warm walls inside. He groaned. Cruz stopped and let him free of the cuffs. Jackson immediately rolled her over and shoved back into her hard and snapped at her "Never hold me back!" He grabbed her wrist and held them down with one his hands above he head. Then covered her mouth and thrusted hard into her. Cruz closed her eyes tight. "This is what you wanted!?" He yelled as he fucked into her deep and hard! He would pull out then ram inside her. He let he mouth go and she moaned screamed in pleasure! Maybe pain to! "Fuck!" He yelled as he hammered inside her.

Cruz begged "Cum in me! Fuck me harder Jackson!" He let go he wrist and grabbed each leg bending them to her stomach and face. Using them as braces as he continued to thrust hard into her.

"Yes! Almost there Jackson!" She could feel him speed up. And then with a final thrust in and came inside her. He pulled out and cum drained out of her wet area.. Jackson shoved his finger inside her. "I'm not done." He said. He fingered her hard. Shoving three inside her. She grabbed the bed tight. "JACKSON IM.. I'm close!" Jackson roughly pushed his fingers in and out until she finally climaxed. He pulled his fingers out but then he put his hand in front of himself as she squirted!

She blushed bright red after doing that all over him! "Oh my god I.." She said. Jackson smiled a bit and then he laughed a little and said "I've never had that happen before.." he looked at his hands. Dripping with wet slime and cum and water like.. "I think we should shower.." he suggested with a smile. Cruz blushing but nodded. They were a sweaty mess. Jackson snalred to her face though "Don't ever.." he stopped. He sighed and continued softly "Don't ever trick me into that again.. please..". Cruz nodded.


	12. Mcqueen mia tia

**Was asked to do a mcqueen Mia and tia a few times. I hope it's good. I actually found it a bit difficult to find that old Lightning McQueen vibe. Before the town before Sally. So I hope it's pretty good!**

"And there he is again! The rookie everyone is talking about! Lightning McQueen!"

Lightning smiled happily. He loved the spot light.

"Kachow!" He whipped his shoulder toward the cameras. Flashing his shiny little bolt patch on his red racing suit. His golden blonde hair in a medium cut. It was kinda messy. But he pulled it off. His dark blue eyes. Tan skin..

He was so handsome with his ripling abs and tight ass. Broad shoulders and hard chest.. Lightning made his way to his pits. Hicks was next to him. "Hey there Chick! I'm feeling great today!" He smiled. Chick glared and replied "Best if luck to you kid. You won't beat me today." Lightning chuckled and called back "Okay Chick. Just the last... Twelve races before this and every one after. You know everybody underestimated me? And that's just the way I like it." Chick growled and shook his head at the kid. Two girl fans made there way over to McQueens pits. Security close behind them. "Lightning!" They both yelled with excitement. Chik walked away as he copied the girls rolled his eyes. Lightning stared at them for a just a second, Both wearing red 95 tank tops and one had some really shorter shorts on.. the other had a skirt on. Wearing sandals. They were really cute little brunettes. Hair up in pony tails. Light make up. Tan skin. Little bit of a figure on them.. one spoke up "We really hoped we could get a photo with you!" They smiled. Security came over and spoke up "Sorry Mr. McQueen. They got through before"-"No, no, no.. it's fine. Anything for the fans." He smiled. The girls squealed and have a camera to the security guard. He rolled his eyes. One girl got around each arm of Lightning. He loved having the attention. The man took a photo. Lightning called over to Chick "Hey Chick!" Chick looked over. Lightning winked and blew a kiss. Chick growled and called back "Real cute McQueen." Lightning chuckled a bit. The girls took their camera back. Lightning grabbed one and whispered into he ear.. "I am just in love.. with the way you scream my name.." the girl's eyes widened as she gasped a bit. Lightning smiled and asked aloud "I'm so sorry.. did that come off a little strong? Tell you what.. if either of you wanna come by my trailer after the race and.. Get to know each other better? Just come on by." Lightning smiled and headed back to his car.

His crew chief scolded "You're gonna have to stop messing with the girls. I understand. You're young and it's fun but."- "Yeah I'm gonna stop you right there Robbie.." Lightning interrupted "I don't need your advice. I can handle anything. Just stand there and look pretty. Remember! Your representing the bolt!" He smiled "Kachow." He ran off into his car. 'Robbie' real name Ron rolled his eyes. He hated this kids arrogance. "Why do I always get the rookies.." he mumbled.

After the race Lightning headed back to his trailer. Second. Right under the king. Mack spoke up "Hey Boss.. you got two fans over here saying they were meeting you?" Lightning raised a brow then chuckled as he remembered the girls and replied to Mack "Oh yeah!.. send them inside and don't be a bother this time?" He scolded as he went inside his trailer. Mack nodded and sighed. Lightning undid the tightness of his suit around his wrists and neck. He had a mirror near the wall. He checked his hair. He smiled at himself in the mirror for a moment. The door opened. The two girls. "Hey! Ladies..Enjoy the race?" He asked smiling wide. The girls were already blushing. Oh how he wanted them as he mentally undressed them. He brushed one the girl's arms and mentioned "The two of you look amazing in those shirts by the way." The girl smiled and replied "And I'll bet you look better with yours off.." she came on strong. Lightning loved it though. She mentioned up "I'm mia.. this is tia.."

Lightning grabbed Mia by her shoulders gently and leaned into the girl and kissed her gently. She didn't mind at all. Which gave Lightning the green and he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She moaned a little high pitch moan. The other girl Tia, pulled Lightning's suit off his shoulders. Lightning wasn't expecting her to jump in but oh how he began to imagine so many different things now. He let the girl pull his arms out the suit. She pulled it down to the ground. Lightning was wearing a white t shirt

And some tight boxers underneath. He stepped out of the suit and lifted Mia up and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Feeling his huge member get harder against her body. Lightning gently laid her on the couch to the side of the trailer wall. He wasn't exactly sure how to do this. He never had a threesome before?.. Mia and Lightning say facing each other. Mia leaned back into his lips and kissed him deeply. Lightning say between the girls on the couch in the middle. Mia continued to kiss him and she used her hand to pull his legs further open. She rubbed around on his thigh. Tia sat up close to his other side and kissed his neck softly. Teasing him. Rubbing her hand up close on his other thigh. Lightning moaned with pleasure.

Tia went ahead to took off her shorts and lifted her tank top above her breast. Lightning pulled away from Mia and smiled a bit then began to kiss Tia lips.. she bit his a little. He was ready for them but he loved this teasing foreplay!.

Mia lifted her tank top off and skirt up and took off her panties. Revealing her beautifully clean shaved area.. Lightning stopped kissing Tia and began to play with Mia's tit.. grabbing her entire breast in his hand. "Why don't you take off yours Tia..." Lightning mentioned while he sqeased Mia's breast tight. Turning him on more and more... Tia took off her panties and sat there. Lightning kissed Mia's neck then let her go and leaned over back to Tia and kissed her lips deeply. Into her mouth. Swirling his tongue with hers.. he moaned. He enjoyed this. He got off the couch and knelt down. He licked her wet area and moaned he did. Tia mines a bit. Closing her eyes. Lightning continued to lick her with his toungue. Getting her even more wet. She moaned. "That feels amazing Lightning..." he smiled as he licked her up and down. Mia seemed pretty lonely.. Lightning took his hand and rubbed up her knee. Then making his way to her area.. he caresses her area with his fingers. Teasing her. Then he pulled away from Tia and began to lick Mia. A little faster. He sucked her and pushed his tongue into her. Mia moaned and whined. Then Lightning went back to Tia. Shoving his tongue into her. She whined and moaned. "Yes!.. Yes Lightning there!" He flicked his tongue around her clit. He began to move faster. He couldn't take it. He wanted more of them. He rubbed his hand across Mia's area. She moaned a bit and begged "Please.. I wanna feel you inside.." she moaned. "He's amazing with his tongue isn't he?.." Tia asked the other girl. Mia giggled and answered. "Wonder if he's as good with something else..". Lightning moaned and shoved his tongue inside Tia more. She moaned more "Oh yes.. there!... oh god.. oh Lightning!.." she cried out. Her breathing got heavier. Mia stopped him and spoke up "Maybe give us a turn?.." Lightning smiled a bit and stood up. The girls kneeled next to him. One on each side again. They pulled his boxers down. Revealing his huge thick member.. Mia grabbed it almost immediate. "Wow it's pretty big Mia.." Tia mentioned. Lightning took a a deep breath. Mia licked the top and Lightning watched from above. He took off his shirt. Tia rubbed his abs as Mia placed him into her mouth. She moaned as she slid him in and out her lips. Lightning closed his eyes for a moment. But he loved watching her suck him.

Mia pulls him out and handed his member to Tia. She placed him. Into her mouth now and sucked him a little better. Swirling her tongue around. Lightning moaned in pleasure. "You like that?" Mia asked as Tia continued. Lightning answered "Oh yeah..Lightning definitely likes.." Mia giggled a bit then gently licked his balls. Lightning was a little unsure about it. But then it just felt so good..

Tia licked the head. Sucking and making lip popping sounds.. Tia grabbed his base with her hands and turned her wrists with it. "Mmmm.." he moaned. Mia and Tia continued for a few minutes.. getting him really worked up.

Then the girls switched. Mia began to suck him and stroke him at the same time.. while Tia rubbed his balls gently. Licking a few times here and there.. lightning pulled them away and sat down on the couch. Tia grabbed his member and went right back to sucking him... Lightning moaned. "That's good Tia.. just like that..." he said as she binned her head a bit faster. Mia day up and began to suck Lightning neck and shoulders.. "Oh god this is so good girls..." he moaned. Mia and tia giggled a bit and smiled. Proud they were doing so well for him. Lightning pulled them off again the stood up and grabbed Tia. He wanted more. He kissed her neck. Sending her into a whimper.. he brushed his hands down her body. He grabbed and squeased her ass.. then gently guided her onto the couch and layed her down. He grabbed up a condom from under the couch. Mia giggled and asked "Should we be worried that those are to old?" She asked. Lightning smiled and answered "No I just keep them where I know I'll use them." Her eyes widened but Tia smiled as he slipped it on. Lightning spread Tias legs open. He licked her a few times. Then he kissed her stomach and then her tit. Then lifted above her and used his hand to guide himself into her. He pushed in slow. He thrusted slow at first but sped up and and went in and out faster. Tia moaned with her high pitch. Mia sat beside her and played with her breast as Lightning fucked her quick.

Pushing in and out. Thrusting into tia. Tia moaned and whined "Ooohhh! You're gonna make me cum Lightning! Your gonna make me cum!.." Lightning smiled a bit and continued to thrust staring at her face. Tia opened her mouth and screamed a bit "Oh!.. I'm!.. I'm cumming!..." she bit her lips and closed her eyes tight. Mia sat up and watched. Lightning continued the entire time thrusting in her. She tightened up around him "oooh!..." he groaned. She felt amazing as she tightened. "Oh yeah.." he moaned. And pushed in and out fast. Tia screamed out "It's to much! Please!..". Lightning slowed. Then he pulled out. But he wasn't finished. Mia knew and pushed him down and got up on top of him. Pushing him inside her. "Ooh..." he groaned. Mia bounced up and down on him. Lightning loved watching her breasts bounce.. he gazed at her body.. groaning in pleasure and she bounced on him.

Then he pushed her off. He still hadn't cum yet. "Lay down on top each other.." he sorta asked.. sorta instructed the girls. The girls stared at each other for a moment. But did that for him. He shoved into Tia again. Thrusting in and out. After a few minutes he pulled out and pushed into Mia who was on top of her. Pushing in and out! Oooh it felt amazing. Staring at both of them and taking turns easily between the twos perfectly smooth and wet areas! Sliding in one and then the other. "You two like this?.." he asked. Thrusting in and out them both. The girls moaned and nodded. "Who you gonna cum for!?" One girl asked. Lightning shoved into the bottom girl. Thrusting inside her. She moaned andwhined. He thrusted hard and fast. But he pulled out and shoved into the top girl. Doing the same. "He sure lasts longer than the last guy!.." one cried out. Lightning pulled away and sat down. He was actually feeling a little exhausted. The girls stood up. Tia sat on top and bounced on him. Pushing his dick inside her! He moaned and screamed. She spoke up "I'm gonna make you Cum Lightning!" Lightning smiled a bit. He was ready to! "I got a better idea!" He yelled as he pushed her off. He stood up and orders as he stroked himself. "Both of you come here.." The girls kneeled down under his huge member. Lightning took off the condos which was drying out anyway. He continued to stroke himself. But Mia took over and stoked him up and down. "Oh.. yeah I'm cumming. I'm.. cumming.." Lightning groaned and tensed up as he shot out across both their faces. "Ooh.. yeah...". Mia slowed and then Lightning grabbed her hand. Forcing her to stop... they all

Breathed heavy. The girls laughed a bit. Lightning loved seeing himself spread across their faces...


	13. Jackson amd Roy(His sponsor)

The man he met at the school came. And a very very attractive woman... she had smooth golden tan skin.. she walked with her hips.. Jackson's eyes swayed along with them. A tight black dress.. brown hair up in a fat bun with some fat black thing around it.. smoky blue eyes.. a pink lips.. she had a cigar in her hand. She came up. Jackson just stared. She looked Jackson up and down. "So is this the racer?" She said in such a sexy way. It made Jackson melt. The man, Coach replied answering "yes mam. Jackson Storm." Jackson stared. Gazed at the woman. She put her hand out and introduced herself "Hello Jackson.. I'm Roy." Jackson's eyes widened. He grinned and took her hand, kissing it gently. It impressed her. Jackson replied "Forgive me but.. I expected someone.." "A man? Yes. It's what I love about my name. Makes anyone who meets me confused and suprised. Putty in my hand" Jackosn smirked "Well I am definitely suprised. But I am not anyone's putty." Roy took her hand away. She instructed the man next to them then "Please. Grab us something nice to drink. We have business to talk of? Don't we Jackson." Oh her soft voice.. the way she said his name.. Jackson felt himself fall.. He smiled and nodded.

Roy poured some champagne into flutes. She pushed one to Jackson. "So you think you can race?" She asked as she sipped. Jackson answered bragging, "Oh I know I can. It's not even a race when I pull up. I promise you that." Roy smiled. Jackson leaned close and asked with his perfect smile "So you think you can buy me? I'm not cheap." Roy drank her glass and replied. "I wouldn't expect you to be." Jackson decided to go for it.. He layed his hand on her leg under he table and slid upwards.. Roy's eyes gazed into Jackson's. "And what do you think you're doing Jackson? Pretty sure of yourself aren't you?" She asked. Jackson rubbed and petted her leg as he answered "Let's just say I don't just drive hard and fast." Roy didn't move her eyes. She glared into Jackson's. She replied "You would risk losing me as a sponsor for one hell of a night?" Jackson smiled answering "I'm good enough I'd find another. Besides.. one night with me and you won't want me to go." Roy put her lips and grabbed Jackson's arm. "Wine up." She said as she drank down fast. Jackson took his drink and drank it down quick. Seductively staring at Roy.

Roy told the man "Leave us. I believe Jackson has something he'd like to share with his very possibly new sponsor?..". Jackson smiled cricked and excited.

Jackson shoved Roy hard against the wall of her apartment. He pushed his body into her and lifted her up above the ground. Jackson kissed her and shoved his tongue into her mouth. She sucked His tongue forcing his tongue more into her mouth!.. She loved it. She was just as rough. She shoved Jackson down and onto the ground and got on top of him, she ripped Jackson's shirt down the neck and sucked his neck. Jackson groaned a little. Roy licked his lips and bit his lower lip. Throwing Jackson's pieces of shirt left off of his hard body. She swayed her hips and licked Jackson's neck for a moment. Jackson clicker take it. Jackson rolled her over and layed on top of her. Kissing Roy deeply. Using his teeth to keep her tongue in his mouth. Roy took her hands and undid his pants. Jackson stood up and grabbed her arm roughly and threw her into the couch. He kneeled down lower of her and sipped her silky pink panties off. He forced her legs wide open and licked her wet area. She moaned. Jackson shoved his tongue inside her then pulled away and smacked her area. Roy yelped! Jackson sucked her clit and shoved two fingers into her deep. He roughly rammed his fingers in and out of her while he sucked her and licked her. She screamed a little. "Jackson!" She cried out. He loved hearing his name screamed like this! He pulled away and kissed her area a few times. Then smacked it again. She yiped! Jackson rubbed his hand across her area then smacked it again. "Jackson!" She yelled. He spit into his hand and rubbed her area gently. She moaned. Feeling the warmth. Jackson didn't think he'd need any protection. But he always had some in his wallet. He grabbed it and slipped it on. Roy raised a brow. As Jackson paused a moment. He shoved his fingers inside her. She moaned as he swirled them around. Pushing them in and out. He pulled away and shoved his huge thick member into her! She took him with pleasure.

Jackson grabbed the chest of the dress and accidentally on purpose ripped he dress into two of her body as he thrusted in and out of her. She growled "Fuck me! Fuck me just like that Jackson! You're so dirty!" She cried out. Jackson smiled a bit and continued to thrust. Using her knees to rest his hands. . Roy pushed Jackson out and down and took her hair down shaking it loose. "God you are beautiful." Jackson complimented. Roy then basically jumped on top of him and his huge member shoved into her. She moaned. Jackson braced himself and thrusted from beneath her. "Oh god Jackson! It's so good! Don't stop!"

Jackson thrusted in and out. He moaned with her. She felt amazing! She dug her nails into his shoulders. It hurt but god it turned him on!.. Jackson pushed her off and held her up. Roy wrapped her legs around his hips and Jackson pushed back into her. "Oh yes!" She cried. Holding herself up by his neck. Jackson sqeazed her ass tight he pulled out and pulled her around and put her over the back of the couch. "Don't move.." he ordered. Her legs were spread out. Her stomach leaning over the back of the couch. Jackson took a moment and just stared at her wet area. "What are you wanting to do?.." Roy asked. Jackson smiled and gently petted her wet area. He pulled her hair back roughly yanking her head back with his other hand. She moaned. "Fuck me Jackson!.." she begged. Jackson shoved two of his fingers inside her. She moaned louder. He hammered her with his fingers. Shoved a third inside her "Oh yes! Please Fuck me! I want that back inside me please!" Roy begged. Jackson pulled out his finger and slapped her ass hard. She cried a bit. Jackson still had her hair and her head yanked back as he kissed her neck and her back bone. "Oh god.." she moaned. Jackson let go of her hair.. Roy rolled her neck around. It hurt a little bit. Jackson brushed his hand across her body and rubbed her backside cheeks. Then slapped it hard. "Do what you want Jackson.. I just want you inside me!.." she begged. She was so wet..

Jackson smiled and brushed his member against her area.. she moaned. She wanted him. Jackson slapped her ass hard and firmly spoke "Say my name." Roy took a few heavy breaths and said "Jackson... Please Jackson..." he pushed inside her slowly. He grabbed her hair with one hand and slapped her ass again. "Say it again.." he said firm. Roy repeated it "Jackson.. yes Jackson...". He thrusted in and out of her. He let go her hair and grabbed around her hips and went harder. "Ow! Oh god!" She yelled. Jackson thrusted in and out. Hard enough the couch legs scraped the floor from movements.. "Fuck yes! Yes Jackson!" He thrusted hard and fast and he yelled "Scream my name! Fuck I'm close!" And Roy moaned and screamed. He pulled out and slid off the condom quick and stroked himself a few times he slapped her hard across her upper thigh and hip. "Say it!" He yelled. And she did she screamed his name "Jackson!" He was about to and so he pulled her up and turned her facing him! He pulled her close to where there bodies touched. And he pushed his member against her wet area. And he moaned a bit and came! Came all over between her legs and on her area. Up around her crack. They both panted. Roy's legs shook. She had red marks all over her back side.. Jackson was a little out of breath. He had scratches on his shoulders.

Roy kissed his chest. Feeling him breathing heavy.. she spoke up seductively "Let me clean you up..." she pulled away and kneeled down. She took her fingers and played with herself a little as she took her other hand and grabbed his menber. Pushing him into her mouth. Jackson groaned of pleasure. "This is great..." he said in a deep tone. Roy smiled a bit and looked up at him as she bobbed her head on his member. Swirling her tongue and taking him deep into her mouth. She swallowed. She pulled him out. Spit and cum dropped from Jackson. She pulled her fingers up. Covered and soaked. She licked the tip. Jackson groaned.. "Oh god..." he moaned aloud. Roy licked his member from top to balls.. she then grabbed just the head. And began to give a little hand job to only the top. "I want you to fuck me again Jackson.." she softly said. Jackson raised a brow. Then it was just to much! He grabbed her wrist. Stopping her. He pulled her up. And forced her to stand against the couch. Facing her. He kissed her neck. Sucking her neck then went lower and sucked her tit... she moaned. She loved what he was doing. Jackson lifted one her legs up on the back of the couch then shoved his fingers inside her. She moaned. And standing on one foot was difficult for her.

Jackson didn't care. Her pain was his pleasure. He grabbed her throat and held her tight. Roy grabbed his wrists with her hands and cried a bit. Jackson asked "You want it raw don't you?." He rubbed his member against her wet and extremely ready area.. Roy nodded. Jackson answered pulling away but holding her throat tight "Gotta earn a little trust babe..." his voice was so deep. "Use your hands.." he ordered. Roy grabbed his member and stroked him tight. "Ooh..god. Make me cum babe.." he ordered. He still had her throat. He put his member close to her wet area. "Make me cum all over it.." he moaned. Roy continued to stroke him with her hands. Faster. Tighter at the head. He groaned. He was close after a few minutes. "Jackson.." she wheezed. He realized his grip was a little to tight. He let go of her throat and groaned. "Know what!? Fuck it!"

He yelled and shoved himself inside her. Oh god!!

She was so warm and wet!.. "Fuck!.." he yelled. Thrusting inside her. He was close. He was about to! He pulled out. He didn't want to inside her like that.. Jackson rubbed himself against her area. And then! He stopped. Cumming! All over between her legs and down them!!.. cum oozed to the ground from them.. they breathed heavy. Roy stared at Jackson's blue grey eyes. Her legs shaking. Both panting. Out of it. Sweaty and red and bruised.. "You.. are quite amazing.. Jackson.." she barely got out. She smiled.. Jackson snickered "I'll fuck you harder next time..". Roy put her leg down from the couch. Shaking. Oh how Jackson was proud of himself. He tore her up. Roy replied "Well.. you impressed me.. your hired.." Jackson rolled his eyes. Walking around tknher his pants.


	14. Mcqueen, bernoulli and miss sally

Sally sucked Lightning's tongue as he moaned with pleasure. "Oh god.. Sally I can't take it anymore.." he got out. Sally pulled away and giggled replying "I can tell.." she rubbed her hand over his bulging jeans. Lightning blushed a little. "Hey.. you know how you said you had tried a threesome right?.." Sally asked. Lightning raised a brow and answered "Um.. Yes?.. but I just want you now? Okay?" Sally nodded and replied "That's great but.. what if I.. wanted to try it?" Lightning blushes even more and asked "Seriously?" Sally answered back as she undid the belt on his jeans. "Only.. Maybe..Instead of two girls... could have two really attractive men?." Lightning's brows lowered and he stopped her hands and firmly asked "What? Wait you want to do two guys?" Sally answered with a whine on her voice "Id like to try it? And if it doesn't work okay. I mean you got to? Can't I have a little fun?" Lightning thought for a moment then asked

"Well who even are these two guys? Someone here? In radiator springs?" Sally rolled her eyes and answered "Well you Stickers and.. someone whose visiting?..". Lightning thought for a moment. Who was visiting?.. his eyes widened. "No. I'm not? I've never even done that?" Sally raised a brow and asked "One time. You had your fun. Let me have a taste..". Lightning groaned and replied "Why do I have to share you?" Sally answered "Maybe not completely. Everything down here.. is yours. Okay?" Waving her hand around her area. "Just a little fun..". Lightning groaned and snarled "I'd have to be drunk to be stuck in a room with a naked man fucking you." Sally smiled and answered "We can do that. And I'll do anything you want me to next. No matter what." Lightning thought about it. She wanted to. And he did have his fun...

"I have to be drunk. And everything down there is mine. No exceptions." Sally smiled and nodded.

Lightning was nervous. He didn't know if he could do this.. fucking his girlfriend with another man?.. it sounded awful...

Sally brought out the drinks. "Here. Drink up. And I made sure to ask Francesco not to come in until I text him." Lightning glared. "Please?.." Sally begged. Lightning drank a bit. Sally began to kiss his lips. She bit his lower lips. Lightning was getting hard fast.. Sally took off his belt. Then his shirt. Lightning kissed her neck. Sucking on her skin. She moaned. Oh god she sounded amazing. Sally took off all of her clothes. Her platinum hair down. Her teal blue eyes.. She stripped Lightning of his jeans. His huge member hard and ready to pound her!.. Sally took off his boxers and kissed his member. "Don't worry. I got protection.." she muttered. Lightning sat down on the bed and drank as he watched Sally put the top of his member into her mouth. Oooh Yes.. "Jus like that baby.." he groaned. Sally swirled her tongue and put the rest of him into her mouth.

Lightning took a deep breath of pleasure. She was so good!..

Lightning drank some more. Watching her suck him.. smacking her lips together.. "I'm gonna cum like this.." he let her know. That's how good she was.. Sally pulled away and grabbed her phone "I don't wanna wait..". She said as she breathed heavy. She was really horny. She wants to try this.. Lightning grabbed her ass and sqeased as she set her phone down. He pulled her closer and kissed her belly.. she moaned. He loved the sounds he could make her make..

someone knocked on the door. Sally called out as Lightning stopped "Come on in.." the door opened. Lightning blushed a little. Sally knew he was nervous. She spoke "Don't think about it... try it for me Okay?" He stared. Francesco eyed Sally. Then he looked at Lightning and chuckled "It's cute. You two continue please. Francesco enjoys to watch before jumping in." Lightning glared a bit. Embarrassed now a little even. Sally grabbed her boyfriends face and kissed him passionately. Pulling his tongue into her mouth. She sucked his tongue. Lightning felt the buzz. But he was aware of most things around. Lightning teased his girl. Playing with her wet area.. They heard Francesco moan a bit.. It was awkward at first for Lightning. But then Sally shoved him into her. She sat on him and bounced. Lightning helped her and grabbed her hips a bit.

Sally slowed and more of swiveled her hips on his member. "Oh god.." Lightning moaned.. they weren't even using anything. And it felt fucking great! Francesco stripped down and walked up. Lightning was unsure of it but watched as he grabbed Sally's face and he kissed his girlfriend. Lightning closed his eyes for a moment... unsure... Francesco explored Sally's mouth. Sally moaned loudly. Fucked by one guy and kissed by another.. she grabbed Francesco's member. Lightning really got uneasy and pulled her off. Sally moved away and both she and Francesco stood there. Lightning asked "You sure you want this?..". Sally frowned. She did... but.. Francesco spoke up staring at Lightning's hard member "Does mcqueen feel.. Small to francesco?" Lightning snarled "No?..". Sally looked at both men and spoke up "Really you're both nice and thick. Stickers come here...". Lightning sighed and walked to her..

Sally grabbed Lightning's huge member and stroked up and down. He moaned a bit and blushed.. then Sally grabbed Francesco with her other hand. Francesco closed his eyes. Thrusting himself in her hand a bit. A little dry.. Francesco spit into his hand and stroked himself with her a moment. Now Sally knew how to get Lightning on edge. And she teased him. Staying on the head of Lightning. Lightning tensed up and groaned. He was close. Sally stopped and let go. Using both her hands on Francesco now..

Francesco groaned a bit. Lightning grabbed a drink and chugged it down.. this was... different. Lightning walked back over and shoved a few fingers into Sally. He glared at Francesco.. Francesco smiled and spoke up "Let's make a competition of this..". Lightning and Sally both stopped and stared. Francesco continued "Let is see who can make the girl the better climax? Hmm?" Sally smiled a bit. Oh god she could only imagine.. Lightning drank a bit more and answered "Let's do it." And with that. Francesco told Sally "Get on your knees on the bed." Sally did so and asked Lightning "So how about only you can fuck me?.." Lightning was feeling his aggressive side kick in. He was feeling the alcohol and answered "Fine." Francesco. Got up under her area and pulled her hips down. "Maybe you can learn a thing or two." Francesco smiled and licked Sally's wet and ready area. Sending pulses through her body. Sally moaned.

Lightning got in front of her and kissed her deeply. Biting her lips a little. Francesco shoved his tongue inside her. "Ooh!" She moaned loudly with her mouth dropping open. Lightning hated seeing Francesco Please her so easily. Lightning grabbed her breast and squeased. Sally lowered her head and put Lightning's member into her mouth. She moaned as Francesco swirled his tongue inside her.. the moans vibrated into Lightning.. he groaned as Sally sucked him tightly.. Francesco pulled away and sat and rubbing his huge member on Sally's ass as he slid his thick fingers into her. "Ow!. She griped! Pulling Lightning out of her mouth. Lightning glared at Francesco.

Francesco pulled and pushed his fingers into miss Sally. He knelt over and licked her lower back.. sending a shiver down her spine. Lightning wanted her back.. "Aaah.. see how she is going silent.. wait for it McQueen..". Francesco shoved down and flicked his fingers inside her rapidly. Sally's eyes widened she felt herself tighten around his thick fingers!.. "oh god!.." she screamed she buried her face into Lightning's chest as she moaned and had an amazing orgasm.. Francesco smiled and pulled his finger away. Lightning glared. Sally had to take a few deep breaths.. "Your turn.." Francesco taunted. Lightning didn't wait to switch places with Francesco.

He flipped Sally onto her back. Sally stared a moment at her boyfriend. Lightning pushed into Sally with his thick and huge member. Sally moaned as he went in slow. He thrusted gently. In and out. "Oh Lightning! Yes!." Francesco watched and stroked himself for a moment. Watching as Lightning thrusted inside the tiny blonde!..

"Faster McQueen.." Francesco coached. Lightning glanced at him and sped up a little bit... Sally moaned and whimpered loudly.. "Yes!.. oh yes!.. keep going!.." Lightning knew where to hit her in the right places.. Francesco had an idea. He sat near Sally's face and pulled her face to his member and shoved inside her mouth. She moaned and gagged a little. Faint screams even. "You like this?" Lightning asked her. She only moaned louder. She did! She loved this!

Lightning continued to thrust into her. Using her thighs for his hand rest. "Cum for me Sally. Please.." he begged. She was so close. Lightning pulled one her legs up over his shoulder and continued to thrust. Hitting her spot perfectly! Francesco thrusted into her throat. Gagging her. She got louder and louder in her moans. And then "oh god yes!" Lightning moaned as he stopped. Feeling her tighten around his member. He had to pull out to keep from cumming himself. He didn't want to cum before Francesco. If Francesco even did!? Francesco pulled out her mouth and complimented. "That was a good one. My turn again." Sally breathed rapidly out of breath!..

"Wait.." She said and grabbed Francesco.. let Lightning go first this round." Francesco stared at Lightning. Lightning smiled and snickered "Winner goes first." Lightning shoved his fingers into Sally. Swirling around inside her. "It's to much..." Sally moaned. Lightning pulled out and pulled Sally up. He sucked her neck and groaned as he set her up on his knees. His member just grazing her area and stomach.. Lightning pushed his fingers into her again. She moaned. Between his lips sucking her skin and sending shivers into her body and his fingers hitting that special place inside! "oh god! Oh god!.. Stickers I'm.. it's to much!..". She breathed heavy. Francesco kissed the back her neck to now. Joining in. Lightning moved his hand a bit over as he felt Francescos fingers.. Sally groaned with a bit of a scream as

Lightning shared her area and Let Francesco push his finger into her to!

Now she had her boyfriend and Francesco's fingers inside her! Both men taking turns! One would push in and the other pulled away. Then the other would push in while

The other pulled away! "Oh my goodness!.. don't stop you two!.." she screamed! The two men fingered her together. "Oh it's cumming! I'm cumming!.." she screamed and she tightened and squirted over their hands! The two pulled away. Sally breathed heavily. She was out of breath! Francesco asked "McQueen. Have you ever tried the ass? Or is she a virgin there?" Sally answered "I've never.. done anal before..". Francesco smiled and explained "McQueen.. you should try it. I will enjoy licking her up.. while you break her in?." Francesco petted Sally's wet and swelled area.. Lightning never tried anal before either. Sally and lightning stared at each other a moment. Sally shrugged. Lightning smiled a bit and turned her around. Sitting her into his hard member slowly at her ass.. "This won't fit.." he whined. Francesco licked his hand and explained "It will. It's just gonna take a little force.." Francesco teased Sally's ass. Pushing his finger inside her a bit and out.. getting her wet and ready for Lightning with his spit..

Then Francesco did something Lightning didn't expect...

Francesco spit in his hand and grabbed Lightning's member and stroked him up and down. He then explained "Sally lay down on your belly.. Mcqueen stand up and mount her..". Lightning groaned a bit with pleasure. Feeling Francesco's huge hand cup his member and stroke. God it felt.. amazing!?... Sally moved and layed down. She stared a moment. Never thought she'd see her boyfriend enjoy another mans hand job?.. Francesco let McQueen go and Lightning whimpered a bit but mounted above Sally. Francesco softly whispered to Sally "This is gonna hurt and yet be so pleasurable for you..". Sally grabbed the bed covers.. awaiting her pain to come...

Francesco sat beside Lightning and teased Sally's area as lightning pushed the head of himself into her ass slowly.. it did hurt! Francesco pushed Lightning's ass a bit. Forcing him deeper into Sally's ass.. she bit the covers and screamed a bit. "You Okay!?" Lightning asked. Francesco massaged her area and told Lightning "Don't think about it. Just go..". Lightning pulled in and out gently. It was extremely tight! Sally whined and screamed quietly. Grunting with his thrust inside her ass!.. "Okay Okay Okay! Stop!.." Lightning stopped. He didn't want to... it felt good..

Francesco pushed his fingers into her and motioned for Lightning to continue. Lightning did. He thrusted in and out again as Francesco played inside her with his fingers!.. Sally moaned loudly! "Oooh!.. oh my goodness!..". She squinted her eyes.. Sally began to cry! It hurt so much! Lightning didn't stop this time. Francesco mentioned "She loves it mcqueen! She is sliming wet down here!!" Francesco fingered her hard. Sally screamed "I'm cumming! Stop!!" But neither man stopped. And she tightened! "Ooooihh!!!" She screamed as Francesco pulled out and Lightning slowed and pulled away.. Lightning felt bad a little. He hurt her.. Sally didn't move. Her legs were shaking.. "Look how wet she is.." Francesco pointed out. And oh god she was!.. she dripped slime to the floor.. Lightning wanted to finish now!..

Francesco asked "Shall we finish together?.." he grabbed Lightning's memeber and stroked it with Sally's wet line on his hand... Lightning moaned.. it felt so good.. he was ready to cum. "Let's do it.." Francesco pulled her up. She was facing Lightning. Lightning held her up and pushed into her wet area. Sally grabbed his shoulders tightly. Francesco pushed against her ass with his member.. "Ready?" Lightning asked. Sally closed her eyes and dug her nails into Lightning's skin as Francesco pushed inside her ass. Lightning thrusted Sally up and down with Francesco's help. Sally cried out and screamed. They thrusted in and out of her. Sally was close. Oh god she got tight around Lightning's member!.. she screamed and held on helplessly!

Lightning couldn't take it. He was going to explode! Francesco pulled out and came over Sally's back! And with that Lightning pushed one more time inside her soaked area! Sally screamed as she felt an amazing orgasm on Lightning's thick member. She could feel him pulsing inside her! cumming so much into her wet and warm insides!.. Lightning layed Sally down. Francesco kissed Sally gently then grabbed McQueen and Kissed him. Lightning pulled away!.. blushing. Francesco got dressed and explained "Francesco had a lot of fun.. should do this again sometime!" He left. Lightning sighed of relief and layed beside Sally. Sally smiled at her boyfriend and

Spoke up "You definitely won.." she was out of breath. Lightning shook his head. Unbelievable.


	15. Jackson and cruz All of me

Jackson and Cruz just pulled up to his place. They got out and walked inside. Cruz asked "You want anything from the fridge? I think I need..." she stopped as Jackson gently brushed her shoulders..

 **Gonna try a pov of Cruz here!**

He gently pushed me against the wall.. his nose touched my nose.. I could feel his breath across my face.. I could feel my panties soak and I wanted him.. He was always so emotional with sex.. so mysterious to.. Like he was hiding things from me.. I took a deep breath as he grabbed my face and leaned into my lips.. his lips was soft and tender. Kind of cold.. then the warmth of tongue entered my mouth. "Mmmm.." I moan. This is so good..

Jackson's hand when straight to my area. He gently teased me.. I couldn't help but smile.. And that made him

Smile a bit. He pulled away. "Wait.." I said as he knelt down on his knees.. oh god.. what was he going to do.. that was one of my favorite things about him.. the mystery.. he was very experienced in his sexuality.. not like me.. I hadn't done most the things he introduced me to..

His hands lifted my shirt. His hands were cold. Sending a shiver inside my skin as he placed his hands on my lower back. He kissed my tummy. It tickled a little. But a very?.. sexy tickle?.. I couldn't help leaning my head against the wall behind me.. I think inmoaned louder because he licked my stomach and down my pants.. he kissed my area through my pants.. I could feel the warmth of his breath through them.. "You can have your way Jackson.. I don't care how rough it is.." I muttered. I don't know why I said that!..

He stopped and looked up at me. I always knew he held back. He would start to get rough at times then stop and it was like.. a personality change..

I stared into his blue grey eyes.. his black hair. "Please.. I want all of you.." I said softly. He only stared at me still.. he looked down at the floor. He was thinking. He wanted to.. "Jackson..." he looked back up at me.. like big blue puppy dog eyes.. he was adorable...

"Take me to your dark side.." I said. And I meant it.. I could hear him swallow hard. He stared at my area.. he unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down. Slowly.. gently.. he kissed my yellow thong. "Ooh!.." I yiped. The warmth of his breath.. oh god!.. Jackson took his hand up my shirt and cupped my right breast.. I moaned. Excited. I blushed. I bet he could taste how wet I was..

Jackson stood up. Pulling himself by my breast.. He kissed me!.. shoving his tongue into me. He patted my thong with his fingers.. "Please.." I muttered. He hadn't said a word still.. he swallowed hard again.. he wanted to take me. I could feel him. I looked down. I could see his jeans hard.. bulging.. huge.. "Please Just do it.."

I begged. I rubbed his pants on his area.. he was so thick.. I wanted him.. he pulled my thong out the way and pushed his two fingers into me slow.

"Ok...ooh..oh.." I moaned in pieces! He smiled. He pushed his fingers in and out slowly. "Jackson.. Yes.. yes..." I couldn't help but moan his name. I knew he loved it when I did to. Jackson kissed me as his fingers played with my insides!.. I moaned into his mouth. He pulled his hand out and unbuckled his belt. It jingles a bit. He took himself out of his jeans and didn't hesitate to just rub himself on my thong. I moaned again!.. it was torture!

Good and pleasurable torture!.. he moved my thong out the way and shoved himself into me hard! I let out a small scream. He stared. He smiled. I blushed.. smiling awkwardly.. "You ready?" He asked in his deep sexy tone of voice.. I loved his deep masculine voice. I nodded. I couldn't find words. His huge thick member sitting still inside me. Jackson began to thrust in and out of me. Only when he pushed in it was hard! Shaking my body against the wall! I moaned and screamed!.. I grabbed his shoulders. Hanging onto something!..

He continued to thrust hard. But he slowed and stopped.

He pulled out. My wet juices making him shine... "Why did you stop?..". He frowned a moment and asked "You really don't want me to hold back?..". I froze. Would he really show me everything?.. I answered with a crack in my voice "I want all of you.. and if that's a darker rougher side to.. than... don't hold back..". I became a bit nervous. He smiled slightly. He wanted to have at it with my body.. I swallowed anxiously..

Jackson pulls his clothes completely off. He stood naked in front of me. Oh god he was amazing.. "I want you to go to the bedroom and lean over on the bed. Spread your legs. I'll be there in a moment.." he walked into the other room. Leaving me filled with questions... I walked into the bedroom.. I leaned over. And spread my legs apart.. anxious.. a little scared..

Jackson walked in. He sat beside me. He layed down over me and kissed my shoulders. My neck.. my cheek. He pulled my head back by my hair and yanked. I yiped. "Are you sure?.. I won't let you back out once we start.." he whispered into my ear.. I nodded the best I could from him holding my hair back. He put a black cloth over my eyes. "I.. can't see.." I stated. He chuckled a bit. He had the sexiest laugh. "That's the point Cruz.." he said deeply. He then got off me. "Don't move. Whatever happens... just don't move.." he orders me.. I took a deep breath.. waiting for whatever he would do. I could smell candles?..

 _SLAP!_ "Aah!" I yelled. He slapped my ass hard.. then _SLAP!_ "Ash!.." again! He sqeased my right cheek with his hand hard. I layed my face info the bed.. my heart raced!..

I felt his hand pet my wet area. He chuckled a bit. Maybe he was just evil... sick.. I didn't know..

Then I felt something else.. it wasn't his member? A toy!? "Wait?.. why not use the real thing?." I lifted my head and asked. Jackson pushed the toy inside me and explained "I like to watch..". I layed my head down and he shoved the toy in and out of me!.. I moaned. "Ooh.. Yeah.. oh yes...". It felt good. He continued to fuck me with the toy. This wasn't so bad for going all in? "Yes!.. oh yes.." I moaned as he continued to push and pull the toy inside my area. He slapped my ass again! "Oh!.. yes!.." I screamed a bit. God it felt so good!.. I motioned my hips in a circle I felt his hand slap me harder than ever and the toy stopped "Ow!.." I yelled. He leaned over in my ear and scolded "I said don't move.. no matter what happens..". I breathed heavy as he pulled the toy out.. I swallowed hard.. "Are you gonna punish me?" I asked trying to be sexy..

I felt his fingers push inside me again. I moaned in pleasure!.. "just like that please..." he twisted his wrist and began to furiously push in and out of me. "Oh god!.." I screamed!.. he would make me have an amazing orgasm! "Yes! Yes Jackson!" I screamed. He continued to rapidly push his fingers inside me. But he stopped. "No!.. no please!.. I was so close..". I heard him snicker a bit.. was I to fast?.. to easy?.. I took a deep breath.. I felt something thick and round on my clit..

"Take a deep breath babe.." He said softly. It made me scared. But I took that deep breath.. and as I released my lungs I felt the pulses of vibrations against my clit! I shook a bit and he pushed my back down. "Don't move.." he said. The vibration soared into my clit.. inside my pelvis! "Oh god!.. oh yes! Yes!..". I could feel myself getting close again!

"Please make me cum! Please make me cum!" I screamed and begged. He leaned over and spoke to me "Let me know of its to much.." confused. . I asked back "Why?.. will.. will you stop for me if it is?..". I waited for an answer. But he didn't say anything..

Then I felt the toy slide back inside my area while the vibration still pulses against me! "Oh yes!" I screamed as Jackson thrusted the toy in and out! "Yes yes yes yes yes! Please make me cum!" I begged again.

Jackson pulled the toy away and answered "Not yet." The vibrating massager still going on my clit!.. "Fuck I'm going to anyway!" I screamed. I felt him push his thick member inside me as he said "I should check how close you are..". I moaned and screamed! "Fuck me please!" Jackson moaned and just sat there inside me and said "You are close.. I can feel you getting tighter..". He stopped the vibrations and I heard him toss it down. He began to thrust inside me fast and hard. He yanked my hair back. It hurt!

"Oh yeah!!! Fuck me Jackson! Fuck me!" I begged as he thrusted hard into me!.. he let go of my hair and my face hit the bed. He held onto my hips and thrusted in and out. In and out. He groaned and yelled "Fuck!.." he was going to cum! But then he pulled away and flipped me over violently. I think I may have whimpered. He pulls the cloth off my eyes. I stared at his blue eyes.. breathing heavy..

He tightened the cloth around my mouth. I gave him a very unsure look.. he grabbed a belt. I won't lie.. I became a little scared. Would he hit me with it?.. but no. He sat up and bounded my arms tight. Then Jackson took a rope and tied my hands behind my back..

I couldn't make out clear understandable words.. he stared at me and spread my legs up on the bed..

"Don't move.. no matter what.." he ordered again. I nodded. It was about all I could do besides moan and scream.. he took a red candle.. my eyes widened as I watched him pour the burning wax above my area!..

I screamed! God it burned like hell! I panted heavy. The red wax looked like blood! It was all my abdomen! Jackson rubbed it around my tummy. Blood wax everywhere! I moaned. It wasn't bad once it cooled a bit.. then he poured some right on my area!

I screamed and my legs shook in pain! Jackson liked this!? How!? It looked like there was blood all over my area! Like the over the top virgins porno!.. maybe that's why.. he wanted a virgin? I don't know! I screamed

Jackson poured more into my area and rubbed it everywhere. All over my legs.. he poured some wax onto

My tits! I screamed still! Shaking. There were tears in my eyes. He wouldn't look at me. He put the candle down and rubbed my area! Now it felt good again! God it felt

so good! I moaned for him!.. he pushed his fingers inside me. Thrusting in and out.

 _SLAP!_

"Aah!" I yiped! He smacked my area! My wet and burning red wax covered area! I breathed rapidly. He shoved his fingers inside me again and forced more of his fingers inside!

I closed my eyes tight! It hurt!.. he pushed what felt like his fist inside me! Shaking his arm and hand like a vibration! I screamed and moaned!.. he pulled the gag out of my lips with his free hand. I screamed louder and begged "Stop! Please! It's to much Jackson! Stop!" He hesitantly stopped and gently and slowly pulled his hand out of me!.. his entire fucking hand I swear!

He leaned over me and kissed me.. I didn't understand.. he gently pushed his member inside me... it hurt. My area was so sore... he thrusted gently... pushing in and slowly pulling out as he kissed me passionately.. he groaned into my mouth. I took his tongue and sucked it.. it made him speed up a little. Then he got harder. Thrusting Faster inside me!.. "Yes.. Yes.. Cum for me Jackson..". He thrusted hard. In and out. He pulled away and stopped. I could not really move.. He grabbed the vibrating massager and placed it on my clit. "No!" I screamed but he turned it on! I layed my head back. Letting the vibrations send me away!..

"Oh god!.." after a few minutes "I'm close! Make me cum please!.." I begged. I wanted this to be over now!.. I hated it! I loved it but I hated it!

Jackson rubbed my area with his hand gently as the vibrations did what he wanted. Sending me into an orgasm. I screamed "Yes! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!.." I screamed so loud I could tell by Jackson's expression I hurt his ears! He took away the massager and thrusted inside me! I only screamed more! "Fuck!" I yelled time!

Jackson growled as he shoved himself inside me "I can barely get inside when you cum that tight!" He thrusted inside me. I screamed! Just completely screaming at this point as it was way to much! And with a final shove inside me deep I felt Jackson's member pulsing! He moaned and made this face!.. he came inside me! He came inside me?!

"Fuck!" I yelled again! I was so pregnant! I was so sore. I was bright red and bloody looking! He breathed rapidly and pulled out. He immediately pulled me up and took off the belt. Untying my hands and he hugged me tight!..

"Jackson..." I breathed heavily.. he was gonna cry?.. maybe?.. He kissed my cheek and spoke "I'm so sorry.. don't leave me.."

He hugged me tight again... I pulled away and explained as I looked into his blue grey eyes "Never. I love you..". He smiled a little. He felt bad for hurting me? But this was what he wanted?... no.. what I wanted..


	16. Hud and jess

**Hudson McQueen is Lightning's son. Jessica Storm is Jackson's daughter.**

Hudson and Jessica just returned from a small party. They had some drinks, danced, socialized. That sorta thing.

Hudson opened the door for his girl. Jessica walked in and he grabbed her ass briefly and followed her in. Jessica turned and asked "Does that mean you wanna fuck tonight Mr McQueen?" She smiled. Hudson smiled and answered "Oh yeah. I definitely wanna fuck you." Jessica bit her lips gently and slowly.. She teased him. "Tell me what your gonna do to me Hudson.." she moaned his name.. god she was hot.. her hour glass shape.. busty with a plump ass.. not exactly tan but had a darker complection like her mother. Smooth and shiny black hair.. brown eyes.. white teeth.. her black and sleeveless tight dress that cut short above her knees... right under her ass.. a gold zipper straight down the middle of her back. A gold chain choker around her neck threat dangled long on down her back...

Hudson brushed his hand through his golden blonde hair and replied "Well.. Miss Storm.. First I'm going to take that thing you call a dress off of you. I'm going to take whatever you have under it off without my hands.. and.." he kicked his lips a bit.. "Fuck it come here." He walked over and grabbed her waste and pulled her to his body. Kissing her deeply and intensely. Taking her tongue into his mouth. Swirling his around hers. Feeling her spit all over his own lips.. he bit her lip a tad and smiled then pulled away.

He caresses the side of her face gently "You're beautiful Miss Storm." He said so softly and deep.. Jessica smiled. Her brown eyes lit up more. Hudson brushed her hair down her body and rubbed her arm down to her hand and kissed her hand.. she giggled a little as he kissed between her breast on the dress. He moved to her bare skin. Kissing her collar bone a few times. Jessica snapped her neck back and moaned. Hudson grabbed her hair and dipped her down alomost like a dance as he kissed her neck. She only moaned more...

"Oh.. Mr McQueen.." she moaned. Hudson kissed under her chin. She giggled a little. Hudson pulled her back up to a stand and turned her around. He moved her hair over her shoulder and kissed the back of her shoulder. Jessica loved the feeling of his breath on her shoulder.. "What are you going to do?.." She asked win a rasp. Hudson smiled and answered quietly "I'm gonna take this towel off like I said." With that his hands grabbed the dress and zipper and he slowly pulled the zipper down. Revealing Jessica's smooth back. The gold necklace long followed her back bone. Hudson tossed the dress down. She had on a pair of black cheekies on.. so sexy. "Do you like Mr McQueen?" Jessica asked. Hudson turned her around and answered "You know what I like Miss Storm.." she only smiled. Hudson kissed her bare breast.

She took a deep breath loudly of pleasure. Hudson smiled and looked up at her for only a Monet before kneeling down and kissing her area only once. Very gently. "Teasing isn't very gentleman like?" She snarled. Hudson stood up and kissed her lips and pulled her face to him. He guided her to the bed as she began to take his dark red suit top off. Hudson threw it off to the side and began to take off his belt. They made it to the bed. Hudson pulled away and gently pushed Jessica down. He crawled over her. Kissing her belly once. Then lowered to her panties.

He grabbed them into his mouth gently and pulled them to her knees with his mouth. He stood back up taking off the rest of his clothing. Staring at Jessica's perfect body. Well perfect to him. He crawled over her body. Spreading her legs apart. Hudson kissed her again passionately. He reached around and grabbed the king chain piece of the necklace and pulled it tight. Wrapping it around his hand a few times. "I'm gonna fuck you now.." he said quietly and yanked the chain up to his best. Forcing her neck up and face closer to his. Jessica stared into his blue eyes. He shoved in hard.

Jessica yiped and grabbed the bed. He thrusted inside her slowly but roughly. She moaned and groaned with him. A deep rasp in her voice. Grins kept the chain up. Keeping her head up. He kissed her again as he thrusted. "Mmm Yes! Yes I want you to fuck me like that Hudson!" She pulled away and moaned. Hudson thrusted and stared at her bouncing chest a moment. He pushed his hand down for balance. Yanking Jessica's Head and neck back down to the bed. She yiped a bit.

But he thrusted. Sweating. Both of them sweating. "Cum for me. Cum inside me baby..." Hudson was close as he continued thrusting. Speeding up. Jessica moaned. She grabbed his shoulders. Digging her nails into his skin. Making Hudson tense up and thrust hard into her a few more times. "Your close!.. I can feel it.." she moaned. Hudson groaned with a few more thrust and shoving inside her deep he exploded!

"Aaawwwe Yes..." he moaned and pulled out. Breathing heavy. Sweaty. Jessica smiled and laughed a bit. "Mr McQueen I must say.. you were quite amazing.." Hudson shook his head and layed down next to her. He pulled the blanket over her and said. "Shouldn't Be So exposed.." she smiled at him then leaned over and kissed him sweetly. "I love you Hudson McQueen." Hudson took a deep breath and replied "But I love you more Miss Storm." Jessica smiled and layed back on her back. "Fuck, you make me feel so.." her face blushed and she smiled wide. Hudson replied "I know. I'm to tired to shower now.." he groaned. Jessica pulled the blanket over him and explained "Who cares. We can shower in the morning. Let's sleep naked. Feels better on the sheets anyway." Hudson kissed his girl and rolled over.


	17. Sally and francesco

Francesco knocked and heard her voice "Come on in." Francesco opened the door of the motel and walked inside. "Miss Sally?.." he called. The lights turn d on. She was already completely naked. Francesco stared and shut the door as he asked "Francesco understands now.. Where is McQueen?" His sexy Italian accent.. his rock hard chest.. brown hair.. brown eyes.. Sally pressed her body against his and answered "Oh there's no McQueen this time.." Francesco couldn't help but smile a little as he stared at her teal eyes and platinum blonde hair..

"What Francesco wants?.. Francesco gets.." She said so softly. Francesco started to get hard in his jeans.. Sally noticed and rubbed his pants gently with her hand. Feeling the long and hard firmness of his member.. Francesco honestly wouldn't have minded having Lightning to himself either. But Sally was hot. Francesco carressed her wet area gently.

Sally leaned up and kissed Francesco gently. He only pulled her closer and sucked her entire lips into his mouth as he moaned. Sally began to take off his jeans. Francesco gladly helped and his huge member just stuck out. Sally pushed Francesco against the door of the cozy cone motel cone. She lifted her leg up on his hip. Her area sitting on Francesco's hard member.. she swayed her hips. Rubbing it so gently outside of her area. They both moaned a bit. Sally wanted him. She wanted to feel him inside her..

Francesco pulled his lips away to speak "Miss Sally Francesco does not have anything to prevent um.. anything.." Sally sighed and replied "I want it raw.. I wanna feel every inch of you inside me.. pounding me hard and feeling the tip of you hit my pelvis and I want to feel your cum all over me.. please.. I want you..". Francesco couldn't resist. He wanted her to. And those words.. oh god!.. McQueen was lucky!

Francesco pushed Sally away just enough that when she stepped down. He spread her legs and then he knelt down and began to shove his tongue inside her.. Sally moaned. "Ooh.. Francesco!.. yes!.. oh god!.. no wait! I want you to fuck me.." she pulled away. Staring at his half naked body.. she turned around and bent over. Putting her hands on her knees and her ass up toward his face. "Please go ahead and fuck me.." she begged. Francesco grabbed her hips and shoved his tongue right back into her wet area. He moaned and breathed into her. "Oh goodness! Yes! No! Fuck me! Please hurry and fuck me!" She begged. Francesco growled and moaned into her wet area. He pulled up and shoved his member into her wet area!

"Yes!" She screamed. Francesco spoke up standing and not moving inside her yet. "Is Francesco much better than McQueen?" Sally answered with a moan "I don't know yet.. show me?.." Francesco smiled and without thrusting Sally felt his member move up and down inside her! "Oh god!.. it's moving and feels good!" Francesco smiled and then began to thrust into her!

"Yes! Yes!" Sally screamed! Francesco held her hips and roughly and quickly thrusted into her. Slapping his pelvis against her tight ass! She was so wet!... "Keep fucking me! Keep fucking me!" She begged. Francesco did indeed! Thrusting in and out, in and out! She was so wet you could hear him pulling in and out!..

"Oooh Francesco Bernoulli!" She moaned loudly! Francesco smiled and said "I love the way you say my name!" Sally smiled and blushed.. he loved how she said it! "Yes! Yes Francesco! Fuck me yes!"

She cried out! "Slap my ass Francesco!" She begged.

Francesco smiled and replied with a hard smack and he pulled out and spread her cheeks! He was so wet form her area! He shoved right into her ass!

"Aaaaahhh!!" She screamed and almost fell. Francesco stopped. Keeping himself inside her ass and guided her down on her knees to the ground. "Ssshhhhh This May hurt at first..." he reached around and covered Sally's mouth. He began to thrust in her ass. Sally's groaned and cried into his hand as he thrusted painfully in and out of her! She mumbled something in a whiny voice but Francesco explained "I'm not gonna stop til I cum Miss Sally!." He thrusted harder! Sally's face turned bright red. It felt amazing! But painful. Her yes teared up. She was crying! Francesco sped up and finally!!

He growled and pulled out! Cumming all over her back!

He let go of her and her body fell to the ground. She was in pain and didn't want to move. Francesco stood up above her and said "let's go one more round." He walked around to Sally's face. She was out of breath. Her face pure red and her eyes watered up. Francesco pulled her face up and stroked his member a few times before he pushed him member into her mouth and began to thrust into her mouth quickly. Gagging her continuously! She moaned as he thrusted into her mouth.

Francesco grabbed her hair and used it to help fuck inside her mouth. "Cumming it's cumming!" He growled as he shoved as deep as he could into her mouth. She comes and felt his hot liquid down her throat. She gazed a bit! Closing her eyes tight! Maybe this was a bad idea! Francesco was rough this time! More than last!

He pulled out and cum dropped in her mouth and her lips. Sally coughed violently for a moment. Francesco smiled and spoke up "Can't Wait for next time Miss Sally." He got up and dressed. Leaving her and her tired and worn body on the floor breathless and in a few tears..


	18. Lightnings physical

Lightning and Sally sat in the little square room. Just the clinic. He had to get shots from Doc. Sally sighed as she was looking at some old magazine. Lightning sat beside her and asked "What's wrong?" Sally answered "Just thinking how much work I could be finishing up rather than being here with you. But you're such a baby." Lightning snarled "I'm not a baby?" Sally rolled her eyes and giggled a little. Lightning sighed. Doc walked in and realized he was out of gloves. "Hmm well I'll.. be right back. Nice to see you Sally. He being a baby again?" Sally answered with a smile "Yup."

Lighting snarled asking "Why do you guys think I'm being a baby?" Sally shook her head. Doc spoke up to Lightning "looks like you're due for a physical here soon to?. Anyways I'll be right back." He left again. Shutting the door.

Sally turned the page of the magazine. Lightning grabbed it and threw it on the floor and layed his hand on her knee and began to kiss her lips passionately. Forcing his tongue into Sally's mouth. She whined a bit and pushed him away and whispered loudly "What got into you? Stop!" She giggled as he kissed her neck and he stood up in front of her and began to unbutton her white top. Revealing her powder pink lace bra. He kissed between her breasts and her collar bone and took her shirt off. "Stickers! Doc will be in here in a moment!" She whispered loudly.

Lightning chuckled and explained "Nah.. we got time. I hid the gloves away." He picked her up and set her up on the chair thing. Spreading her legs and pushing his jeans between her legs he kissed her passionately. She giggled a bit and grabbed his face and he pulled her skirt even higher up. Her lace pink matching panties. Such a tease!..

Lightning grabbed Sally's platinum hair as he swirled his tongue around hers!.. she moaned quietly. And began to shuffle her hands around his belt and loosen it. Lightning then began to help and unzipped his pants quick. He leaned down and kissed her area a few times. He pulled her panties off. She moaned and breathed rapidly!..

Lightning licked her wet area up and down. He handed his wallet to Sally. She grabbed the condom out as Lightning pushed his tongue inside her! She moaned and whined with his pleasure quietly. She pushed him up and sat up more. She rubbed his huge member and pulled it out his jeans and opened the condom up and asked "You Sure about this?.." her face was blushing red. Lightning breathed heavy answering with a nod.

Sally pushed the condom on slowly. Lightning waited letting her brace the sides of the bed as he then entered inside her slowly. Sally closed her eyes tightly and gripped her nails into the dark blue leather. Lightning leaned over her a little and began to thrust.

Pushing and pulling out fats and hard. Trying to be faster than usual. In a sense get this over with. Sally moaned and began to get louder. Lightning grabbed her mouth which only forced to lay down on the bed. He slowed and grabbed her hand and told her "Cover your mouth for me..". With that Sally took both her hands and covered her mouth and closed her eyes and Lightning put these leg things up. He didn't really know what they were used for. But he propped Sally's legs up on them and began to thrust harder and harder. She moaned into her hands!

Lightning thrusted in and out! He groaned himself a little. She felt amazing. So tight. So warm!.. oh god!

"I'm close!.." he said kinda loud. Sally moved her hands and laughed and shooshed him as she grabbed the bed. His pushing in and out made her feel like she would fall!..

"Oh Sally!.. oh god!.." and he slowed up and made that face as he came inside her in the condom!..he pulled out and quickly threw out the condom and helped Sally's legs down. He put himself away and washed his hands and Sally got back dressed. Then she panicked "Lightning.." he stared at her. "These things won't go down.." she freaked out. Lightning chuckled and tried to put them down. Actually he couldn't either. Doc walked in and stared at the young couple for a moment.

Doc not only noticed the sweat on them. The messed up hair on Sally.. Her buttoned shirt not tucked in her skirt and them both in odd positions from when he left. Not to mention the smell alone of sex. And the props up... He sighed and snarled "Guess you won't need a physical huh?" Lightning only blushed red and smiled awkwardly.


	19. The fabulous hudson hornet and miss Nash

(Doc) Hudson was wearing a blue polo top and tan pants with brown shoes. Brown, black hair and blue eyes. He always called and introduced himself as.. "The fabulous Hudson hornet". And the green eyed, red brown haired girl fell for him. Miss Louise Nash. Barnstormer. She was wearing an off white cream colored t shirt dress. She looked adorable with her hair rolled up in thick curls. Her green eyes stood out. She was a beautiful woman..

Hudson and Louise were inside the Hornet race car. On the edge of thomasville on lovers leap. A nice place to look out over the small town. (Sort of like Wheel well of radiator Springs)

Hudson swirled his tongue inside around Lou's tongue. He called her that most the time. Lou. She was the most beautiful woman he knew. And she could race! He layed his hand on her thigh of her dress. Lou moaned a bit. Which only made Hud want more of her. He never got to far becuase she was afraid of getting disrespected as a woman. She had taken so much already from the guys at the track. Picking on her and being horribly crude. Hudson was very easy with her and willing to wait for her for sometime now. But this time he wanted more. Hudson moaned a bit and pulled away "Lou.. This is great don't get me wrong?.. but.." Lou kissed his neck smiling. "Do you think we could take this to the next level?" Lou pulled away and sighed. Thinking.

Hudson explained "It's just we have been coming up here and..". Lou began to laugh a little. Making Hudson blush and he asked "What's funny?" Lou answered with her cute voice "Oh nothing! You're just cute when your nervous." Hudson snarled "I'm not nervous?" Yes he was. Lou smiled and began kissing him again. Brushing her fingers through his dark brown hair. She moaned into his mouth. Sucking on his tongue. Which was new! And Hudson loved it!

Hudson began to take the zipper off of Louise's t shirt dress. The cream color was beautiful on her! Hudson pulled her top half of her dress down. Revealing a cream yellow lace and netted bra.. Hudson stared a bit as Lou smiled and asked "I'm sorry?.. are these fabulous enough for you?" Hudson half smiled a bit blushing. He was the cutest and sweetest man though he'd never admit it! Lou asked "Do you wanna touch?.." she said so seductively sexy... Hudson swallowed hard as Louise took his hands with her hands... she pulled his hands to her breast and put his onto them. Hudson couldn't help getting hard. She was hot and letting him touch her!.. Louise pulled his neck closer and she bit his lower lips.

Hudson moaned a bit and played with her breasts as they explored each other's mouths.. "Oh Lou.." he muttered out. Lou smiled and Hudson pulled away and began to kiss her neck. Louise reached around and unzipped her dress further and sat up in the seat on her knees. "Hudson.." she said in a rapid breath. Hudson was to busy sucking her collar bone and only moaned "Hmmm?..". Lou pushed him away gently to see his face and she softly said with her heavy and sexy green eyes.. "I want you to have me this time..".

Hudson's eyes widened in almost disbelief and he asked "You?.. you sure?" Louise smiled and shrugged a bit. She began to shuffle out of her dress completely. Hudson stared. She looked hot! Her smooth and flawless skin.. her red brown locks.. "Let me help you Hud.." she said as she began to undo his pants. Hudson was nervous. She rubbed his hard pants. Teasing him gently.. She put her hands into his pants and rubbed over his shorts.. He got harder with this. Blushing still. "Come on Hudson?.. don't be shy?" Hudson sat up and shimmied his pants down. Lou knelt over as he sat down in the seat and put his hard and thick member into her mouth.

Hudson closed his eyes as he felt her warm and wet mouth suck up and down slowly. "Aw.aw,... Lou that's.." Lou lifted her head and giggled asking "Fabulous?" She smiled. Hudson blushed and nodded with a smile. Louise went back down. Taking his member deep into her throat. She moaned as she turned her head and sucked him tightly into her mouth. Smacking her lips as she let him go at the tip. Hudson was hard. And may have even pre came a bit.. Louise layed back on the open seat and spread her legs. Smiling her pink glossy lips. Hudson smiled staring. Gazing. He took his hands and gently pulled down her off white panties..

"I don't wanna wait anymore Hud.." she said softly. Hudson nodded slowly and petted her area a bit. She moaned and closed her eyes with teasing pleasure. "Oh Hudson.. please don't make me wait any longer..". She smiled wide. Hudson pushed only a finger inside her soaked and dripping area!.. she bit her lips. Making him ready to fuck her.. "I love you Lou..". He muttered out and he pulled his hand away. Louise raised a brow and asked "That's what you say with your finger inside me?" She giggled a bit. Hudson blushed and explained "It just came out?.." Lou shook her head and opened the glove box. "You do have protection right? Oh yup! Here it is.." she grabbed a condom and handed it to her love.

Hudson opened it and placed it on his hardend member. Louise readied herself. She was very much ready for him this time!.. Hudson crawled over top of Lou in the seat feeling the tip of his memeber against her. "I love you Hudson." Louise said kinda loudly. Hudson smiled a little and slowly pushed against her opening. Louise closed her eyes tight and bit her lips. Gripping the seat and door with her arms. Hudson pushed inside her gently.

Louise whimpered a bit.. "It's so.. tight Lou.." Hudosn mentioned Louise's face blushed pink. She was adorable. Hudson kissed her cheek and neck and began to thrust. Out slowly then inside her. Out and inside. Louise began to moan of such pleasure! "Oh Hudson! It.. it hurts but it's good!.. don't stop!..". Hudson continued to make love to her. Sweat built up between them. Steaming the windows of the race car!

"Yes!. Yes!.. Faster Hud!" Hudson closed his eyes with pleasure and moaned a he sped up! "Yes!.. cum for me Hudson!" Hudson began to speed up. He was close! So close! "I'm going to Lou! Here it comes!.. I'm.. im close.." he groaned a bit. Thrusting in and out. Lou could feel him deep inside! With every hit into her pelvis! It hurt but felt amazing. Feeling every hard thick inch of Hudson inside!

And he sped up a little more! Pushing Louise's head and shoulders against the passenger side of the car! Louise lifted her legs up above Hudson's shoulders! "Oh yes! Yes!" She cheered as Hudosn thrusted hard into her. And oh god it felt amazing! "I love you! I love you Hudson!" And with a final push inside Hudosn pulled out only to cum all inside the condom. It dropping off of him. The two panted heavily!..

"I love you Lou.." he said out of breath as he sat down. Hudson helped her sit up grabbing her hands. Louise's hair was messed up like crazy! He two smiled at each other. Louise kissed Hudson's cheek and said "That was amazing." Hudson half smiled and replied "Yes mam It was." Proud a bit of himself. Lou covered herself with her dress and leaned against Hudson. Looking out at the over view..


	20. Mr mcqueen and cruz

Cruz knew Lightning was feeling horrible about not being able to catch up to Storm. and training wasn't going exactly great. They were still at the training center. Cruz knocked on Lightning's room. Lightning opened the door. Wearing some sleep pants and a grey shirt. He was moping a little. "Cruz.." he said her name. He sounded annoyed. Cruz smiled and greeted "Mr McQueen! I know you've been tense and feeling down and I thought I could come help you relax with some meditation? Or stretching? I could even give you a bit of a massage?"

Lightning asked "Are you going to keep bugging until I let you in?" Cruz shrugged with a cute smile. Lightning sighed and moved out the way "Well then come on.. let's get this over with..". Cruz walked in and shut the door. Locking it. "No interruptions. Alright! Let's start with ale stretching? Okay?" She walked up facing him. Lightning didn't look that happy. Cruz walked up and began to straighten his shoulders out. She went behind him and pushed on his back "Wow you are really tense? You know I once got this type of massage that really loosened me up once." Cruz said as she got in front of McQueen. Lightning sighed and replied "I'm fine Cruz." Cruz rolled her eyes and turned around. Messing on her phone.

Cruz threw her phone on Lightning's bed then stretched side ways. "Come on Mr McQueen. Stretching is a great way to start your day." Lightning just glared. Cruz turned around and bent over touching her toes. Lightning stared at her ass in her tight running yoga style pants for a moment then turned away and said "This is ridiculous Cruz." Cruz came around behind McQueen and said "Here. Let me see what we got to work with?" She felt and grabbed his shoulders and neck.. then his arms a little. She lifted his arms up "Hold them." She ordered. Then she grabbed under his arms and his chest.. then his middle and his hips. Lightning looked down and back up quick blushing.

 _No... no not now.._

"Please stay there.." He muttered. Meaning behind him. Cruz had ahold of his hips and asked "Is that where it's most tense? Really?" Lightning groaned a bit and explained "No I just.. I don't want you to.." Cruz let go and came around asking "Want me to oh!.." she stopped and stared down.. Lightning's member was hard enough to see it through the thin pants she gave him to relax in..

Cruz couldn't help staring.. Lightning was red.. now he matched his car and suit perfectly! Cruz looked up at his face. He was embarrassed a bit. "You know it's fine.. it's a good thing! You're relaxed and comfortable and your body is.." she couldn't help staring back down at it. "Your body is just letting you know.." she finished saying.

Lightning wasn't sure that's exactly what his body was telling him... "I'll just ignore it. It's fine Mr McQueen." She said and knelt down grabbing his hips again from the front. Trying to ignore the huge bulge in his pants.

She couldn't help looking a few times.. and it was pretty larger than she imagined. She had such a girl crush on McQueen as a young woman. As a teenager really. What girl didn't that saw his photo. That golden blonde hair.. he could do the perfect hair flip.. his dark blue eyes.. his abs.. Cruz cleared her throat and asked looked up form beneath him "You know?... I could always help you with that?.." she offered in a deep sexy tone. She grabbed Lightning's pants and started to pull them down. She did so slowly to see if he would stop her.

But he watched as Cruz pulled them down. Then she rubbed his tight and bulging boxers.. It only made him harder. "Wow.. I bet this is killing you?.. Does it hurt Mr McQueen?" She asked as she rubbed it gently.. still on her knees. Lightning bit his lips and answered asking "Do you wanna see it?..". Cruz's eyes widened. She thought about it. After all the times she had played with herself.. imagining how he looked.. Cruz nodded slowly. Which made McQueen smile a bit.

Lightning pulled down his boxers. His huge member thick and hard and straight out in Cruz's face.. She stared. Amazed. "Wanna touch it?" Mcqueen asked. Cruz nervously grabbed ahold of it with her hand.. "it's really thick.." she muttered.

 _Oh my god I'm touc_ _hing Lightning McQueens D..._

"You can stroke it a little to? It won't bite." He chuckled quietly. Cruz kinda smiled. And began to stoke it back and fourth. Lightning moaned a bit and then added "It usually feels better wet..". Cruz stopped and stared up at him. His blue eyes. His sexy smile. His blushing cheeks.. Cruz nodded and took a deep breath. Staring at his hard member.

"Okay..." she muttered softly and placed the head into her mouth. Lightning watched with so much pleasure soaring through his body. No! Racing though his body!.. Cruz bobbed her head about half way down his member. Back and fourth. Back and fourth. Gagging a little bit. Lightning moaned. "Oohh... Cruz you are really good.." he complimented.

Which gave Cruz more confidence and she began to twist the base with her hand while she sucked his member back and fourth. She stayed on the tip. Sucking it and swirling her tongue. She swallowed. Tasting a bit of some pre cum maybe.. she pulled away some spit pulled between her lips and his member. Cruz wiped it away with her hand and began to stroke him again. She glanced up at him. He was watching. His face still red. Lightning moaned with this. Her hand tightly gripped around. Cruz began to go faster.. "Do you need to lay down?.." Cruz muttered. Actually she didn't even know why she asked that!? She felt a little stupid and blushed.

Lightning grabbed her hand. Making her stop answering "Uh.. yeah actually and I want you take off your clothes?.. maybe?.. I wanna see all of you?.." Cruz's eyes widened as she let go of him and stood up. Lightning rubbed her area through her pants a moment. He wanted to please her a little. Tease her rather. He pulled her tight pants forward and slipped his other hand inside her pants. She shaved.. Her skin was soft as he went further down. Staring her in the face.. her cheeks red. Lightning smiled and mentioned "You're really wet aren't you?" As he stroked her clit. Cruz grabbed his shoulders and opened her legs a bit as he continued to just pet her area back and fourth. "Eeeh!.." Cruz whimpered.

As Lightning slipped his muddle finger inside her. Oh she felt so warm and wet. He pushed inside and out gently. Feeling her rigid insides. So soft and warm and tender and so wet.. Cruz moaned and layed her head into his chest as he continued pushing his finger inside her.

Lightning stopped and pulled his hand out and away. Cruz panted a bit. Lightning bobbed his head toward the bed he had been staying in. Cruz glanced at it. Thinking to herself.. he wants to fuck me?.. "What about protection?" She asked. More of an excuse cause she was nervous now. Lightning sighed. It's not like he had anything. Then she remembered Sterlings office.. But.. did she really want to sleep with him?.. she stared down at his hard members. "I have some.. I'll be right back!" She shuffled off.

Lightning layed on the. Bed. Naked. Stroking himself slowly. Enough to keep this going.. Cruz returned. Staring. She slowly walked over and handed Lightning the condom. Lightning watched as Cruz took off her shirt and shimmied out of her tight pants. She was really fit and curvy. Her brown hair up and he skin dark and kinda tan in color. "Lightning slipped the condom on and softly joked "Maybe you should ride on top? I'm so old I may throw my back out?" Cruz smiled shaking her head. She had on a yellow bra and a black floral thong. Didn't really match but probably wasn't planning on fucking McQueen today..

Cruz pulled off the thong and sat over McQueen's hard member. Feeling the tip graze her wet and ready area. She was nervous. Wondering how much he'd be like in her dreams.. "Are you ready?" Cruz asked. Lightning raised a brow and asked "Are you?" Cruz took a breath and used her hand to guide him inside her. Pushing her body down onto him. "Ooh.." She said kinda loud as she went all the way deep!.. she finally found the base and sat on Lightning's pelvis. She leaned over almost laying on his chest. Lighting grabbed her hips and began to thrust up and down hard! Cruz moaned and whined!

"Oh god it's better than I imagined!" She cried out. Feeling his thick memeber taking control and pounding her gently! Cruz kissed his shoulder a and moaned. "Oh god! There's the spot!" She cried and sat up. She began to thrusted her hips and pelvis up and down. His member hitting that special place inside her! Lightning smiled and stopped doing the work. Watching Cruz get closer and closer to her climax. She moaned loudly "Yes! Yes! Yes!.." she continued to move her hips up and down. She was so close! And then!

"Aaah!" She screamed and grabbed Lightning's arms tight and her insides tightened around his member. Which made Lightning begin to thrust! "No! It's to much!" Cruz cried. Lightning groaned and continued to thrust up and down into her as her insides gripped his member! Then "I'm cumming.." he said softly and he thrusted up deep as he could go inside Cruz and came! He finished and Cruz pulled herself off. She layed beside him. Feeling like a sweaty mess!..

"Feeling?... relaxed?.. now?.. Mr McQueen?.." she asked. Cruz was out of breath! Lightning smiled and answered as he sat up "Well.. I'm worn out? But I'd love to do that again sometime?" He said. Then he got up. God he had a nice ass.. he went over to the bathroom to clean up. Cruz couldn't believe it! She felt like jumping up and down like a love struck teenager!


	21. Lightnings suprise in the trailer

Lighthing finished qualifying. And headed to the pits for a few things. He was in his race suit ofcorse. He finished taking to Doc. Getting things situated with where he qualified. Then head back to his trailer to change. He opened the door and walked inside. Brushing his fingers through his golden blonde hair. Lightning shut the door as he began to loosen the wrists of his suit. "Hey Stickers." He heard. Her sweet voice. He smiled and looked up.

His eyes widened with suprise. "Woah?.. What's?.. going on? Okay I get it I'm dreaming?" He said as a smile creeped up on his face staring at her. She was sitting on the chair in the corner. Completely naked. Just a small diamond charm necklace. Her platinum blonde hair down.

She stood up. "Holy Porsche.." he muttered as she walked up to him. Sally chuckled a cute girly laugh a bit and pressed against him. Kissing his soft warm lips. He moaned a bit and she pulled away. Locking the door, "Let's get that race suit off hmm?" Sally suggested. Lightning nodded and began to undress.

Felt like he couldn't get out of that thing fast enough!

They bens to kiss. Making out while he pulled his last arm out. She pulled it off his hips. He had a white shirt and his boxers underneath. Sally continued to kiss. Opening her mouth and pushing her tongue into his mouth. "Oh god Sal..." he muttered. Trying to get the darn suit off his legs without pulling away. Sally stopped and laughed a bit. "Shoes Lightning.." she pointed out. He forgot to take off the shoes to get the suit off. He blushed a bit. "Right.." he had to stop and kneel down to get them off. He looked up and Sally was above him. Instead of getting the suit off his legs and standing back up,

Lightning grabbed Sally's bare ass and pulled her to his face and kissed her area. Licking it roughly. He pulled her over his mouth and began to shove his face inside her. Sally grabbed his shoulders to balance and closed her eyes. "Mmmmm right there Stickers..." she moaned in such pleasure. Lightning sucked her area. Licking her insides. Pushing his tongue inside her. Getting her all over his face. He pushed up "Woah!.. oh my goodness.." she mumbled. Lightning smiled and continued to eat out every piece of her. He slapped her ass hard with his hand then squeezed her ass. "Oh!.. yes!.. right there!.." she cried out...

Mack walked by and up to the trailer. Hearing Sally's moans and cries.. he awkwardly walked on...

Lightning continued to swirl his tongue inside her. He was hard and ready! But he loved pleasing his woman! Making her moan! Sally's legs were shaking. He knew he was doing a good job! "Stop! Enough please! I want to give you a turn..." she moaned. Sally was breathless. Lightning pulled away and looked up at her face. She was flushed. Made him smile. Sally took a deep breath and knelt down. Lightning took the suit off comeplety now and kicked it to the side. Taking off the rest of his clothes. Tossing them over. Sally grabbed his thick and hard memeber and immediately began to suck him!

Lightning looked down. Watching the blonde take his member in her mouth. Sally gripped the base and twisted her hand a bit while she bobbed her head black and fourth on him. "Oooh." Lightning groaned. She was so good at this! Sally swirled her tongue around his member. She began to stroke him tightly and with her tongue she did this thing where she licked the tip then sucked a moment. Lick and suck again. Again. It was frustratingly teasing! Lightning grabbed her hair and helped her take him entirely into her mouth. He held her blonde hair tight and began to thrust in and out of her mouth!..

Sally moaned even a bit! She loved taking him deep into her mouth. Gagging her.. Lightning sped up. And realized he was close so pulled out.

He still wanted to fuck her!.. Sally looked up at him asking "Where you wanna do it?" She knew he wanted more. She honestly did to! Lightning pulled Sally up and they walked to the couch. Not far at all. "How you wanna?.." he asked. Sally smiled answering "Any way you want?" Lightning took a deep breath and pushed Sally gently face down into the couch. Lifting her hips up. He teased her.

Rubbing his hard member against her wet and ready area.. "Please just stick it in!?.." she begged. Lightning rubbed her back gently as he continued to tease. It was killing him to! "Oh gosh!.. please Stickers!.. I want you inside me!.." Sally begged again! Lightning asked while he still teased "How do you want it?" Sally moaned. Wondering if he was going to shove it in or not! "Just fuck me hard!.. please baby.." she begged.

Lightning slapped her ass and pushed in slowly. Sally moaned a cute high pitch moan as he did!.. Lightning began to thrust. In and out of his girls area. "Oh god you feel so good.." he moaned. Thrusting inside and out faster. "No!.. harder Stickers!" Sally cried. Lightning began to bang harder! Slapping his pelvis into her! Ramming into her. "Oh yes!.. yes!.. fuck!.." she yelled. Sally rarely cussed during sex. When she did. He really knew he was hitting her right and she was horny!

Lightning thrusted hard! Shoving every thick inch of himself inside her! "Yes! Fuck yes! Cum all over me Stickers! I want your cum! I want it everywhere!" She begged loudly. Lightning blushed but continued to fuck her hard! You could hear his body slapping against hers!

Smacking and thrusting in and out! "Oh yes!..yes yes yes!" She cried. Sally was so hot!.. Lightning thrusted a few more times before pulling out and cumming all over her ass and back! He was out of breath. Sally's legs were shaking a little.. Lightning stepped back. Almost dizzy himself! He loved the view.. her body.. everything about her.. Sally sat down on the couch. "You know.. I think we should really get a knew couch in here anyway? Right?" She asked. Lightning grabbed his clothes and nodded. Out of breath still. Covered in sweat.


	22. Miss sally and Francesco take 2

Sally was sitting at her desk in the office. Trying to get her up some papers for her other job. Running two hotels and being the town lawyer was tiring. Someone knocked on the office door. Sally forgot to open the doors and windows up. "Crap.." She muttered. "One moment!" She called. She grabbed her papers and stood up. Wearing her black pencil shirt. A white shirt tucked in and black blazer. She came around the desk andher blazer caught the corner. Ripping as she pulled. "Really!?" She snapped. Looking at her now half sided blazer..

The knock again. "Coming!" She opened the door up. "F.F.Fra..Francesco?.. h..h..hi?.." she sounded stupid! He looked so amazingly hot!.. Sally couldn't help biting her lips looking at the man.. his long brown hair.. his sexy stubble on his face.. his huge arms.. rock hard chest.. he had on some white tank top that for tight to his body.. his ribs.. his abs.. his pants were some lounge grey pants with stripes down the side.. "oh Chrysler.." Sally mumbled staring down his body. Francesco raised a brow and smiled asking "Its Alright Miss Sally?" Sally stared back up at his face. A little blushing asking "What?.." he leaned on the door and pointed to her ripped blazer, "Your giacca?" He said with a half smile. Sally glanced at the rip "Oh.. right.. yeah.. caught the... desk?.." she wondered. Staring at his body.. his hips.. oh god.. she sucked on her own lip a second. Francesco chuckled a bit snickering "McQueen must like that look.." Sally shook her head. Blushing "I'm.. I'm so sorry! Come on in!.." she smiled and moved out of the way.

Shutting the door behind him. "Need a room?" She asked walking back around the desk. Francesco glanced around. Staring at the little funny cone collectibles on the wall.. Sally noticed. Man she was blushing. "Awe that's just.. a little.. hobby of mine. It's stupid really." She brushed it off. Francesco replied "No, it's cute." Sally faked a laugh a bit. Taking off her blazer and laying it on the chair. Francesco stared at the collection. Standing in front of the desk. Sally sat down and stared at him.. at his body.. wishing he would just take off that shirt.. those pants... "Eh miss sally?.. Sally?..". Francesco said as he noticed her drooling gaze toward him. "Mmmhmmm?.." she moaned rather than answered. Staring at him. Leaning on her hands on her elbows on the desk..

Francesco chuckled feeling good about himself and sat down "Miss Sally?" He said again. Sally's eyes widened. "oh.. Let me get these papers to the courthouse. I got to real quick!.." she stood up and walked around the desk. Tripping and falling into Francesco lap.. well her face and hands. She grabbed his thighs catching herself.. blushing so red!.. she got up and turned around. Picking up all the scattered papers. Francesco stared and smiled. Checking out Sally's ass. Noticing a small tattoo on her lower back. Sally stood back up. Setting the papers on the desk.

"So Sorry again.." Sally said. Faking a laugh. Francesco nodded and replied "May Francesco?..Be so bold as to try something?" Sally shrugged answering "Yeah?.. okay?.."

Francesco stood up and stepped up in front of her. Pressing his body against her. Pushing her against her desk. Sally stared into his brown eyes.. Feeling his body against hers.. his pelvis pushing into her.. Fuck this was so hot!.. Sally bit her lips as he came close. Face to face. Nose to nose. Sally grabbed her desk. Nervous and turned on!.. soaking her white silk panties up..

 _Oh goodness... he's so fucking hot!..._

She thought to herself. Francesco lifted her chin with his hand gently and kissed her cheek.. her neck.. Sally closed her eyes as he licked up her neck and chin to her lips. "Mmmm.." she moaned. Enjoying this. No way this was real! Francesco kissed her neck a few times and pulled the bottom of her shirt. And pulled it up above her head and arms. Taking it off. Staring at her white plain Brazzaville Francesco grabbed one of her breasts and played with it while he kissed her neck. "Oooh.. Francesco.." she moaned. Francesco loved the way Miss Sally said his name!.. making him hard.. Sally's eyes widened as she felt his member against her!.. blushing. Francesco stopped. Noticing her startled gaze.

"You like?" He asked. Sally stared down at his huge bone.. "um.. I.. I'm.." at a loss of words! She stared. Francesco moved his member up and down twice easily. Sally's brows raised. Francesco chuckled and lifted her chin up and kissed her lips so amazingly! Sally lowered her hands touching his chest first and moaning into Francesco's mouth!.. Sally rubbed up his shoulder and his arms.. "mmmmm Francesco.." she mumbled. Francesco kinda chuckled. She was very touchie. "Try lower.." Francesco muttered with a smile.

Sally's kinda giggled. A cute girly giggle. Francesco grabbed her hands and placed them into his chest. His rock hard chest.. "mmm.. They are so hard?.." she said blushing. Francesco smiled replying "Well some places are even harder.." Sally looked down and rubbed down his stomach and abs.. Biting her lips. Francesco took his shirt off. Revealing his hot body!.. Some hair on his body to.. Lightning was hot but did not compare to this man!.. oh god.. Well I guess they both had their perks.. Sally was nervous to touch him.. Francesco chuckled and explained "Francesco is not made of glass?.. go ahead. Touch it." Sally swallowed hard. Then touched his abs and rubbed down his pants line.. Francesco grabbed her hand and placed it into his pants!.

Sally blushed and her eyes widened. Almost with fear as she touched his huge thick member. She gently stroked it up and down. Francesco closed his eyes and moaned. Making Sally wanna see it now!.. Francesco began to kiss Sally's lips again. Feeling her hand on his hard member. "Mmm Francesco I wanna see it..". Francesco pulled away and took her hand away to. He lifted her up onto her desk. Sally stared into his brown eyes. Francesco knelt down. He took off Sally's shoe..

Which actually made Sally curious and a little odd feeling.

 _Does he have a foot fettish?.._

She wondered. Francesco threw the shoe behind him and kissed the top of her foot. Then kissed her ankle and began to lick gently up her lower leg. He kissed her knee and her inner thight. He pushed her skirt up and rubbed the inside her thighs with his hands. "Oh geez.." Sally muttered. He was so fucking hot and teasing! And his scruff tickled her legs!.. Francesco kissed her panties. They were so wet he could feel her through them. He pulled up and near her face. "Miss Sally you are extremely wet.." he pointed it out. Sally blushed and smiled awkwardly.

Francesco began to brush his finger on her soaked panties. Sally moaned a little. Francesco stopped and grabbed her panties and pulled them down her legs slowly. And tossing them down. He gently rubbed her wet area with his hand. His hand was so warm. So amazing. Francesco slipped two fingers up inside Sally's hole. She sqeaked a little. Francesco thought it was adorable. He began to kiss her again. Playing inside her mouth with his tongue as his finger swirled in and out of her! Sally moaned into his mouth. Grabbing his shoulders.. feeling his fingers make her more wet and soak!..

Francesco pushed as far as his fingers could. Sally yiped a little. Francesco pulled out his hand and stood back a bit. "Want a taste?" He asked. Sally stared at him. His body.. Sally bit her lips and nodded. Jumping off the desk. Francesco pulled his pants down enough hisnmener was straight out of them. Sally grabbed his hips and put him into her mouth slowly. God he was thick and meaty. Sally immediately pushed as much of him as she couidninto her mouth and sucked as she pulled away and he fell out of her mouth. Sally placed him back into her mouth and began to suck and awoke her tongue in circles!.. Francesco moaned "Awe Yes!.. Feels very good!.." Francesco said with a smile. Sally continued to suck and swirl him in her mouth!..

"So close.. wait wait wait!.." he gently pushed her away. "Not like this.. Turn around." He siunded so sexy!.. that accent. Sally did as he said. Francesco bent her over. Sally lays her hands and face on her desk and Francesco rubbed his member against her area.. "Francesco will make you cum first.." he said so softly.

Sally closed her eyes and spread her legs apart. Francesco brushed her hair then down her back and squeezed her ass a little. "Mmm. Don't wait to long Francesco.." Sally kinda giggled out. Francesco pushed his fingers inside her. Sally moaned with a long breath. Francesco pushed his fingers in and out to her her going. "Now guide Francesco? Won't you?" He knelt down and began to twist and turn in an effort to find that place inside her. He took his other hand and began to play with her clit. "Oh!" Sally yiped. So much pleasure pulsing through her body! Francesco continued. Thinking he may have found it. Sally moaned louder. "R.r.right there!.." she screamed out. Francesco smiled and continued. Sally got louder. "Oh yes!.. I'm so close!.. yes! Yes!.." she screamed. Francesco smiled and felt her begin to tighten around his fingers. "Awe yes!!!" She screamed "I'm!." She let out and then in a high pitch whale of a moan as she tightested and orgasmed around his fingers! Francesco let her finish before stopping and pulling away. He then shoved himself inside her. His huge thick hard and ready memeber!.. "oh god!.." she screamed. Feeling every inch of him push inside of her body! Francesco shoved up as deep as he could go.

"I can feel it in my stomach!.." she whined a bit loudly. Francesco smiled and grabbed her hips and began to thrust in and out of her tight area. Slow at first. Letting her juices lubricate his member. He went faster and faster. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Yes!.." she cried out. Francesco grabbed her platinum hair and fucked her harder and deep! "Yes yes! Cum all over me!" She begged. "Please yes! Oh yes!" Francesco pulled out as he was so close and grabbed himself. Stroking his hand up and down his member as he came all

Over Sally's back and ass! Both of them were breathless. Sally felt so fulfilled! Francesco Bernoulli just fucked her so good!..


	23. Storm McQueen

**Because I was asked.**

He was drunk. Going through some rough things win Sally. Upset and hurting. An easy target. Jackson had a few to drink. He ran into McQueen as they headed to their rooms in the hotel. Jackson listened to McQueens problems. His heart seemed broken and confused with the things back home. Jackson sighed and stared at him. He was into both genders. Didn't like to the stereotype. He loved whoever he loved in the moment.

The elevator stopped. "Well.. Thanks for letting me vent a little. Maybe you're not so bad Storm." Lightning muttered barely. Jackson nodded and stopped Lightning from leaving and stared. He felt so attracted to him. He wanted McQueen. Jackson pulled Lightning back into the elevator and shoved him into the side wall. Pressing the close door button. He stared into Lightning's eyes. They were such a deep dark blue with a little fear. Jackson leaned in and kissed Lightning's soft lips roughly. Then pulled back. See his reaction. Waiting to be shoved away. Lightning's eyes were wide and stunned.

Jackson grabbed Lightning's shirt with his hands and kissed him again! Shoving his tongue into Lightning's mouth!.. Lightning closed his eyes. This oddly was so hot and felt so different in a fun and exciting way!.. Jackson moaned a deep raspy moan and brushed his tongue on McQueen's teeth!.. Lightning placed his hands on Jackson's shoulders and rubbed up to the back of his neck. Jackson rubbed Lightning's chest as he swirled his tongue around Lightning's wet warm tongue. Fuck this was amazing!.

The door began to open and both men quickly pulled away. Letting some random person on. They stared at the men. Lightning was wearing some old t shirt and nice boot cut jeans. Jackson had on a suit. The tie all messed up and loosened. Jackson grabbed the sunglasses out of his pocket and placed them on his eyes. Lightning blushed. Trying not to stare at Jackson. The person got the floor and left. It got awkward and quiet. They got to their floor. Jackson got off. Lightning to. "Same floor?" Jackson asked. Lightning nodded. Jackson came to his door. Lightning continued to walked. Jackson grabbed him and shoved him loudly against the door. "Fuck, You will not leave me with that." He snarled in Lightning's face.

Lightning swallowed hard. Jackson took off the sunglasses and tossed them down and kissed Lightning's lips again. Fuck it felt so good! Lightning opened his mouth. Letting him in. Why did this feel so good! Lightning grabbed Jackson's hips. Jackson pushed his body into Lightning. He moaned into McQueen's mouth softly. Jackson took Lightning's tongue and suckled on it gently. "Mmmm" Jackson moaned. As he began to rub Lightning's chest. Then he took Lightning's hands and placed them on his ass. Lightning's eyes widened as he felt something hard and pushing against his member.. it..

It was Jackson's hard member. Jackson pulled away and began to grab his key and opened the door and kinda pushed Lightning in. Shutting the door with a kick of his foot. Jackson grabbed Lightning's shirt and pulled him close and kissed his neck. Biting a little. "Ooh.. Storm.." Lightning moaned. Suprised by how good this felt.

Jackson sucked Lightning's neck. And rubbed his hand down onto Lightning's member. He could feel Lightning tense up. Fear. Confusion. Alcohol. Jackson stared and gazed at Lightning in his eyes. Rubbing his hand on his pants.. Lightning was getting hard. Fuck. Lightning blushed. Embarrassed.

Jackson smiled and seductively whispered loudly "I want you naked." Lightning was so nervous. Jackson took off his blazer and began to unbutton the top of his shirt. Lightning stared. This guy was more ripped than he was.

Lightning swallowed hard. Hard enough Jackson heard and snickered. Jackson knelt down and undid Lightning's pants and looked up saying "I am gonna blow you until you make me stop." Lightning stared down. That made him even harder!. Jackson kissed Lightning's member through his pants and then slid them down. His huge memeber revealed. Nice and thick. Made Jackson kinda smile and he grabbed it and didn't hesitate placing it into his mouth. Bobbing in and out. Swirling his tongue in circles around Lightning's huge member! Lightning couldn't help it. It felt so good. He actually liked this..

Jackson sucked his member. It was getting to much! "Stop! Okay okay! Stop Storm!" Lightning called. Jackson did as he asked and stood up taking off Lightning shirt. Jackson kissed Lightning's chest. Licking it a little.. Lightning moaned softly. It felt so good.

Jackson sucked Lightning necks as he took Lightning's hand and forced it into his pants. Lightning blushed as he felt the hard tender along of Jackson's very hard member. Jackson moaned and help Lightning's hand motion a nice soft stroke. Lightning bit his lips. Feeling so odd and yet.. he kept stroking Jackson. His hand gripped. Jackson pulled his hand away but Lightning didn't stop. Jackson moaned more loudly and thrusted his pelvis against Lightning. Lightning didn't know what else to do?..

Jackson stopped Lightning's hand and took off his pants. He knelt down and turned Lightning's body around. Lightning began to get really nervous. Jackson began to lick his ass. Lightning's eyes widened. He blushed and almost laughed at the face some other man was eating his ass!...

Jackson made sure to lick down his balls to. And he grabbed Lightning's hard member. He gently stroked and petted it. Teasing Lightning. How could this actually feel so good!?.. Lightning wondered. Jackson made sure Lightning was completely undressed. He slipped Lightning a pill. Lighting was hesitant of it. "What is it?" He asked. Jackson smiled answering "It'll knock the eye off." He pushed it gently into Lightning's mouth with his finger. Out of pressure lightning swallowed. Nervous. Jackson then began to take his clothes off.

Lightning was so nervous. "I really.. should go..." Jackson grabbed Lightning's member and stroked it. Back and fourth. Lightning closed his eyes. Jackson was so good at this...

Lightning moaned a few times. Jackson pressed his naked body against Lightning's and kissed his neck. "Ooh.. I'm close.." Lightning said softly and kinda quietly. Jackson went faster and gripped tighter. Lightning couldn't hold it as he exploded over Jackson's abs and hand. Lightning blushed red. The pill was kicking in. Lightning's vision blurred. He couldn't stand up straight. Jackson had him where he wanted. He turned Lightning around and leaned him down to the couch. Jackson licked Lightning's lower back and made sure to spit his fingers and make sure Lightning was ready. "I.. I can't see right?.." Lightning said in a slur.

Jackson positioned himself and answered "Its the drug. You're fine.." he pushed himself inside Lightning who gripped the couch and growled in pain as Jackson shoved himself inside. "No I can't!.." Lightning yelled. Jackson pushed he rest of himself inside and replied "Stay still it's fine. Relax..." he rubbed his sides. His hips. Jackson began to thrust in and out.

"Oh god!" Lightning yelled. It hurt like hell! "Enough! I can't do this!" Jackson held onto Lightning's hips and continued to thrust. "A little more baby..." Jackson said softly in a moan. Lightning moaned and yiped a bit as Jackson continued. The drug prevented Lightning from getting away. Forcing him to take it.

"Almost there!.. oh fuck.." Jackson cried out. Lightning held the couch tightly. "Stop!.. I can't take it.." Lightning moaned. Jackson thrusted a few times more "Almost done baby.." he relied softly. He rubbed Lightning's back trying to calm him as he got closer!

"Fuck you're so tight!" Jackson said loudly and he slowed down. Cumming inside of Lightning!.. he pulled out slowly with a smile.


	24. Mr mcqueen and cruz dirty talk

Lightning and Cruz got to the hotel. "Should I walk you to your room?" Lightning offered. Cruz smiled and shrugged answering "Sure?" Cruz and Lightning had a few fans snap their photo together. They walked up to the room. Cruz used her key and opened the door. "Thanks. For walking me up." Cruz said with a smile. Lightning smiled and looked her up and down. She had on some tight dark jeans and a yellow t shirt with her blue number on it.

"I'll probably?.. go to bed. Been a long day with.. interviews and.. fans and.. stuff..." lightning stepped close into Cruz's face. She could feel his breath against her face.. Lightning brushed Cruz's hair behind her ear.. "What.. what if someone sees us like this?.." Cruz asked softly in a whisper. Lightning gently pushed Cruz into her room and shut the door. Cruz felt so nervous. Her heart beat through out her entire body as Lightning grabbed her arms gently with his hands and held her against his body.

"Mr McQueen...". Cruz whispered. Lightning pressed his lips against hers gently and pulled away enough that their noses touched. Cruz grabbed his face gently and pulled him back in. Their lips touched again. Hearing the smacking of their lips as they kissed passionately and crux opened her mouth to him. Lightning played with her tongue and moaned a bit into her mouth as his hands lowered down her body and he squeezed her ass. Cruz pulled him in more and sucked Lightning's tongue. Lightning moaned into her mouth. It made Cruz so wet. She pulled her lips away and began to kiss Lightning neck.

Lightning unbutton Cruz's pants and slipped his hand into her panties and she was so wet! Lightning pushed his finger inside her. Cruz gasped "oh!.. Mr McQueen!.."

She kinda laughed with a smile. Lightning smiled and asked "You like that?" He asked in a deep, soft voice. Cruz moaned loudly which confirmed that she did. Lightning took his other hand and grabbed Cruz's brown hair. And yanked her head back. Pushing his fingers in and out of her wet area! "Oh god!.. Mr McQueen!" She cried out and moaned!

Which made Lightning so hard! He kept going. Pushing and pulling his fingers inside her. "No more please!.. I want something else!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of her pants. Cruz stared into Lightning's blue eyes. She bit her lips. Not knowing exactly what to do.

Lightning turned Cruz around and held her arms behind her back. "Ow.." she mumbled. Lightning whispered into her ear "Too rough?.." his breath shivered down her spine as she closed her eyes biting her lips. Lightning kissed right inter her ear. Licking her neck..

"Oooh.. Mr McQueen..." Cruz moaned. She smiled of pleasure. Lightning jerked her arms tighter. "Ow.."

She whimpered. Lightning pushed her gently toward the bed. He pushed her face down onto the bed. Still holding her arms right behind her back. "What are you gonna do?.." Cruz asked. Lightning slapped her ass hard. "Oh!" She yiped and kinda jumped.

"Do it again please.." Cruz asked. Lightning loved this. She made him feel younger and made his member throb for her. He slapped her again! "Eeh!" She shrieked. Lightning smiled and slapped her jeans again. "Harder please!" Lightning let go of her arms and grabbed her jeans and began to pull them off. Cruz held herself up on the bed. Lightning smacked her nude ass.

Cruz yelled a bit. Jumped. Lightning kissed her lower back as he held her hips. Cruz moaned in pleasure. His hand barely grazed her so wet area. She wanted him. She wanted him so badly. Lightning gently rolled her over and crawled over top of her. Her back on the bed her knees hanging off. Lightning. Kissed her shirt. Her breasts. He kissed her chin. Cruz breathed heavy. Lightning lifted her shirt and kissed her stomach gently. It kinda tickles.

"Lightning... please.. I want you.." she begged lightning stopped and stared at her and scolded "I told you. Don't call me that." Cruz nodded and corrected herself "I'm sorry Mr McQueen.. I want you inside me..". Lightning brushed her brown hair a moment. It was so soft and long. "Mr McQueen..are you?.. gonna punish me?" Lightning half smiled. It was so fucking sexy. He was older but that was partially what made this even hotter!

"Nah.." he said so softly caressing her cheek. Lightning lifted off her shirt. He kissed her lips as he pushed his fingers inside Cruz wet area again. Pushing in and out. "Awe yes! Yes! This feels amazing!.. your so amazing! Don't stop!" She moaned loudly. Lightning wanted her. He stopped and stood up. Cruz gave a bit of a pouted face. Lightning took off his clothes. Oh god he was so hot!..

"I want you inside me now!" Cruz said with excitement and she speed her legs up on the bed. Lightning chuckled and knelt down and licked her wet area. "Oh!" She yiped. Cruz layed her head back as Lightning tongue gently licked up the outside of her area. And the clit. He rested his hand on her thighs. He moaned and it vibrated up inside of Cruz. Lightning pushed his tongue inside her. Tasting her. He sucked her clit a moment and then pulled back and gently blew on her area. "Please no more Mr McQueen.." she begged. Lightning rubbed her area with his hand and stood up. He slapped her area gently which made Cruz whimper.

It stung but she was so horny! "Talk dirty to me.." Lightning ordered. Cruz swallowed hard and did as he said "Awe Yeah! Well.. I've been thinking about your huge cock all day!..And I love being your little slut mr McQueen!

I love the way you play with my pussy!" Lightning pushed inside her. "Ahh! It's so big!" She cried and she closed her eyes tight. "Don't stop!" Lightning growled as he began to thrust into her tight and wet area. Cruz continued "Nothig makes me horny like you!.. yes! I love the way you fill me up! Keep going! Never stop!" Lightning thrusted hard in and out of Cruz.

He pulled out and stroked himself fast as he came all over Cruz's tummy and chest. A little bit her face to! Cruz wiped a bit up with her finger and sucked it off her finger. "Mmmhmmm you're so fuckin good.." she said in a deep raspy voice out of breath. Lightning smiled and blushed a bit staring at her cum covered and sweaty hot body.


	25. Chester Wipplefilter and Annie

Sally and Lightning were watching something on tv. Bowl of popcorn. Drinks. Lightning had his arm around Sally. Some commercial for miss Fritters racing school played. Sally spoke up "Hey you know that gives me an idea? To spice things up a bit." Lighting stared at her asking "What? Like sex? We need spicing up?" He raised a brow. Sally giggled a bit answering "Not really. But could be fun! Try something different?" Lighting stared half smiling. "Remember when you told me about you pretending to be um?.. Chester Wipplefilter?" "Yeah?" "Well I would love to meet this Chester guy?.. his name alone gets my moter purring.." she walked her finger up Lightning's chest.

Lightning grabbed her hand and chuckled asking "Awe Okay?.. role playing. You want to pretend to be strangers?" Sally shrugged answering as she bit her lips "I could be anything you want me to be?"

Lightning's eyes widened. The way she said that. And that dam lip bite.. "Wow.." he slipped out. He already wanted her. He wanted her body. Inside her. His member getting hard just by her voice. "Any fantasy you want?.. Chester.." she offered. Dam Sally was so hot. Lightning swallowed hard explaining "I really wouldn't know... never pretended to be strangers or anything?.." Sally sat up on the couch on her knees.

"Tell you what. I'll meet Chester at wheel well tomorrow night? But you won't exactly recognize me." She said in such a sexy way. "Well how will I know it's you? Or.. Chester?.. know it's you?" Sally smiled "oh he'll know." Lightning's eyes widened. Now he was extremely curious for tomorrow night. "Just try dressing the part. Okay?" Sally asked. Lightning nodded...

The night came. Sally wasn't home. "Sal?.." he called. A note on the fridge.. Lightning took it and opened it. He could smell expensive perfume on it. "Different?.." he muttered. He read the note.

 _I'm waiting for you Chester.._

 _-Annie Hoodsnaps_ **(Sorry just what came to mind)**

Under the words was a bright pink lipstick kiss. Lightning raised a brow. Unsure of this...

Lightning didn't exactly know how to dress different to much? Just wore faded jeans that were brows in the closet. An old plaid shirt that rarely worn. Boots. And why not a cap on. Sense he rarely wore hats. Mostly because he liked his golden blonde hair a certain way.

So he headed to wheel well. Wondering what on earth Sally or.. Annie?.. had planned exactly. He looked around but oh yeah. Sally said he wouldn't recognize her. But he'd know when he saw her. Lightning walked to the bar. Still hadn't seen Sal um Annie. "This is stupid.." he muttered. The bar tender asked if he wanted a drink. Guido wasn't working the car tonight. And thank goodness. Part of Lightning felt so odd..

"Is that you Chester?" Sally's voice asked. Lightning turned around. Staring. "Oh wow?.." he said surprised but really wow. Sally or.. Annie had on a tight black dress. Fitted her completely. Made her chest pop out. Lightning could see a bit of a leapors print bra? That was new. Sally never wore printed things? And high black hose on her legs and tall black heels. Her platinum blonde hair was down and curled. Kinda scrunched. He never saw her hair like this before. "Wow.. Uh?.. Annie you look?.. great?.." he said kinda nervously. Sally was suprised he was actually gonna play along. Sally took his hat and turned it backwards. "Why don't you order me a drink Wipplefilter." Lightning stared at her chest and slowly turned around. "Hey.. Yeah a Strawberry lime.." he stopped seeing Sally's brow raised. Right. Not their usual.. "Actually.. um.. get me a corona and a Grey Goose martini straight-up with two olives for the lady..and.. make it dirty." Sally smiled. She never had that. But tonight was different.

Lightning did sound sexy just ordering it for her. "You know me well Chester." Sally said. Sitting down. Lightning chuckled and replied "Awe well I've just watched enough of your videos online. What you order every time." He joked. Sally raised her brow. He really was playing along! His fantasy is she made videos online?.. her eyes widened. Videos. Oh god. Sally couldn't help smiling and biting her lips. "I have made quite a few videos in the Uh?.. adult um.." she didn't know exactly what to guess or say. Lightning chuckled saying "Yeah well, I'm a big fan of your work Annie." Lightning smiled and rubbed her hand with his fingers. It was sexy. It was cute. Lightning was pretending she was apparently some porn star of the sorts. Which really suprised Sally. But she loved this game.

"Maybe I can put on a show for you later? I am thinking of trying this new act." Sally, Annie said. Lightning smiled and the drinks came. Lightning rarely drank. But tonight he was Chester Wipplefilter and about to fuck the hottest dam porn star he'd ever seen! They both sipped their drinks. Well Annie sucked hers down quick. Lightning was suprised. "Don't hurt yourself?" He said smiling still impressed. Sally never drank like that. Rarely ever did!? Annie smiled and finished it down quick saying "Its alright Chester, I'm use to sucking down hard." That really sounded better in her head. But she was new at this. And it didn't matter that turned Lightning on. Really getting him into this. He rubbed his hand on Sally's upper back and lower down to her bottom. Sally was suprised how he was so different. Not acting like normal Lightning. He was.. Chester Wipplefilter.

"Let me buy you another drink Miss Hoodsnaps?.." sounded funny but whatever. And he did just that. "You look extremely good. So much better in person than on screen Annie dear." He complimented. Sally smiled "Oh I know Chester. Don't worry. You don't need to flatter me to get me alone. I've heard all the rumors of what's underneath those.." she looked down at his pants. "Faded.. old.. worn jeans.." she bit her lips staring. Lightning took a deep breath and suggested they go to his place. But Sally shook her head. "You know me?.. I always finish my drink Chester." She smiled and sucked down on the straw. Taking in every bit of alcohol. Lightning just stared. Suprised and impressed. "Besides.. I already made arrangements." She mentioned. Lightning's raised a brow and followed Sally out of the bar.

They went into one of the rooms in Wheel wells hotel. It was dark and quiet. The bed made up. Just one of the rooms. But there were candles. And a small speaker on the dresser. "Why don't you sit down Chester." Sally said softly. Shutting the door behind them and locking it.

Lightning sat on the bed. Sally walked over. As sexy as hell swaying her hips. She took his hat and placed it on her curly hair. She placed her hand on Lightning's thighs and leaned forward. "I want you to fuck me like it's the last time you'll ever see me.. but.. first I want you to give me your hand." Lightning blushed red as he lend her his hand. Unsure what she would do. She took his hand and placed his finger into her mouth. Sucking. "Ohh I um?.." Lightning mumbled. Not sure what to think of this. Sally moaned and sucked his finger. Rolling her tongue around. She slowly pulled his finger out and softly said. "This is just a preview of what I'll do to something else later..". She smiled.

Lightning's eyes stared wide as he watched Sally lick his finger.. mouth wide open. She was teasing. Teasing roughly. She sucked his finger. Moaning. Like she would almost cum from his finger in her mouth. She pulled it out and pushed his hand onto one of her breasts. Squeezing it on her. Forcing him to grope her tightly. "Okay.." Lightning said with a breath. He was getting hard. Sally leg go and stepped back. She put on music. Some slow electric guitar music. She then swayed her hips.

"Ww, w, what's this?" Lightning asked. Sally smiled and began to slowly dance. Putting her hands and elbows above her body.. "This is for you Chester.." she answered. Lightning leaned back and watched at her body twisted and swayed. Turning. Her ass.. her breast. "Take it off.."

Lightning said all deep toned. Sally stared and paused. "Take it off Annie." He ordered again. "Come do it yourself Chester?" Sally giggled and posed cute. Lightning smiled and stood and walked over slowly. He brushed her cheek.

He took the hat and through it off to the side of the floor. He then petted the skinny strap of her dress down her chest. The dress had a zipper down the front. Easy off. Lightning grabbed the zipper and slowly pulled it down. Revealing the leopard print bra. Going further. No panties. "You aren't wearing anything under there?" He asked kinda. Sally shrugged "Well I planned to sit on your lap when you found out Chester." She giggled. Fuck she was hot. Lightning gently grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her close and began to kiss Sal, Annie's neck. "Bite me Chester." She begged. Lightning bit her neck gently and sucked her skin. He caresses her body with his free hand. Her breast... her tummy.. her hips.. her area. Sally moaned. Lightning kissed her lips. She bit his lips and pulled gently. "Come on Chester... Tell me what you'll do before you do it.." she said. Lightning smiled and replied and warned. "Okay.. I'm gonna put one of your legs on my hip.." and he lifted up her hose covered leg and placed it on his hip. Having her area open. She could feel the air.

Lightning leaned his fore head on hers and warned "I'm gonna rub your leg and then grab your ass Annie." And he rubbed up her leg from her knee up her thigh slowly. She gasped slowly. Turning him on. He rubbed her hip and down to her ass and grabbed it firmly. "Oh!." She jumped a bit. "Chester I can't balance well on this heel." Sally let him know. Lightning smiled and kissed her lips "I'm gonna lift you up on my hips then." She nodded and lightning grabbed her up and she wrapped her legs around him. One of the heels fell off with a thud.

Sally hmm Annie and Chester kissed passionately. Annie sucked his tongue. Moaning. Oh god this was hot. Tasting the alcohol in her mouth. Lightning, Chester backed up and sat on the bed. Her wet and open lady part rubbing on his jeans. He was so hard!

Annie sat up on her knees and Chester immediately and roughly shove two fingers inside her. Grabbing her blonde hair and yanking her head back at the same time. "Ow!" Annie yelled Lightning was rough but this was different. Lightning was a caring rough. Not Chester. Chester shoved his two fingers in and fast. Annie's wet juices soaking his hand. "You like that don't you?" Chester asked quietly. Annie moaned and answered "mmhmm.." and she really did!

Chester dived all his fingers inside her "Ow! Oh Chester it's to much!" She cried. But he continued to push them in and out and spread them as much as he could. "Oh it hurts.." she kinda mumbled in a moan. It was a good hurt. She didn't really want him to stop.

Chester pushed inside as far as he could. Most of his hand fit. But it wouldn't go all fist in! "Aaah!" Her raspy voice cried. "To much! Take it out!" She ordered. Lightning um Chester pulled out but shoved back inside. In and out with his hand. "Fuck me!" She yelled. Chester stopped and let her lean on him. Her legs shook a little.

"I'm sorry.." he grumbled softly. She smiled. There it was. There was the kind and gentle Lightning she loved. "No chester.. whatever you wanna do.." she say up and rollher legs off him and began to undo his jeans. He was already so hard. "Now remember what I did to her fingers?.." Annie said smiling. Lightning swallowed hard. He stood up with her and helped take his jeans and clothes off. Complete naked. She loved staring at him. Annie grabbed his thick member and stroked gently. Trying to think of a way to make this different. He did pretend she was a porn star?.. so?...hmmm

Sally inlet down and out him inside her mouth. Moaning and sucking hard. "Oooh.." he moaned. It felt so good. And then she did the thing with her tongue. She swallowed him tight. He grabbed her hair tightly and stopped her. "I'm gonna fuck your mouth.. I know how much you like that Annie..". Sally didn't like it all that much but the way she just looked up at him. It turned him on she was so hot.

Lightning began to thrust in and out of her mouth. Gagging her deep. She moaned. Not sexy small moans. Long deep gagging moans. Pleasure and pain as he held her hair and fucked her mouth. Thrusting in and out. Usually he would pull out and stop or cum on her. But not this time. He continued to thrust even as he came inside her mouth. Sally's eyes.. Annie's eyes closed tightly and she grabbed his hips as he forced his hot liquid down her throat. And it was thick. He pulled out and it dropped from her mouth and the tip of his member. Annie's mouth hung open as it dropped like chunks from her mouth.

Chester kinda blushed and lifted her face up. "Swallow.." he ordered. Annie closed her mouth and closed her eyes and took a gulp of a swallow. Okay now this part she didn't like that much. But hey we're trying something different. She could make her review and opinion later.

Chester pulled Annie up by her arm and roughly pushed her to the bed. "I'd say we had our fun. Now i wanna fuck you like it's the last time I'll ever see you Annie." He said so deep and sexy. Sally leaned her chest on the bed. Chester grabbed her ass and slapped it. But then rolled her over on her back as he stood at the end of the bed. He lifted her legs above his shoulders and shoved himself inside her! "Yes!.. oh yes Chester!" He thrusted in and out fast. So roughly grabbing her breasts as he pushed in deep and pulled out. He was gonna explode!.. the heavy breaths and moans. Covered in sweat. "Yes !" It was so exciting. He pulled out and came all over her.strokijg his hard member as he did. Both of them a little sore from this round.

 **Hope enjoyed! And still working on gender swap Cruz and Jackson or** **Jacklyn?**

 **And Laura, I will try to do a version of what you asked! It's dark and scary and horrible and sound fun to try. It'll be a read at own risk I'm sure! Thanks for reviewing! Love everyone saying what they wanna see! And welcome to!**


	26. Not all are posted for unknown reasons

**So every one knows. Because not all reviews are being posted lately. I am still getting them in my email. Thank goodness.**

 **Guest. Thank you !!**


	27. Cruz and Jacklyn Swapped

Jacklyn and Cruz had been dating for a while. But Cruz knew something was bothering Jacklyn tonight. I mean she was always dramatic and emotional. But tonight she was super hormonal or something. She even drank more than usual. But she helmdher alcohol well. Cruz and Jacklyn got to her little apartment. It was so nice and luxury. Nothing like Cruz had grown up. He had to share room with his brothers. They had just returned from a date

Jacklyn being upset kind amessed the date up. Embarrassing Cruz a bit. Cruz put his keys down for a moment and shut the front door asking his girl "Hey Jacklyn?.. babe are you alright? You seem pretty upset about something?" Cruz brushed his fingers through his dark brown hair. Kinda a shirt fuzzy Mohawk style. It was cute. His dark colored tan skin. Brown eyes. He was pretty fit but pretty average as well. Not like Jacklyn. Her smooth long black hair. Her tight body. Perfect ass. Nice and fit. She could be a model for sure.

Jacklyn rushed over to her boyfriend and grabbed his pants belt and pulled him close kissing him passionately. Cruz moaned a bit into her mouth but stopped and barely got out. "Hey... What.. what's wrong?" Jacklyn kissed him multiple times in the lips and then his neck as she answered with deep heavy breath between her words "I don't... wanna talk.. about it.. fuck me like you hate me.. please." She begged. Jacklyn liked it rough. The harder and meaner the better. Cruz didn't understand it. And the more pain or upset she felt. The harder she wanted it!

Jacklyn grabbed his belt and began to unbuckle it. Cruz grabbed her hands and stopped her "Baby calm down..

Slow down!" Cruz insisted. Jacklyn knelt down and explained "No way baby. I want you inside me now!" Cruz couldn't help getting turned on. The way Jacklyn wanted him all the time. Jacklyn pushed Cruz against the wall forcing her tongue into his mouth. "Mm Jacklyn baby.." Cruz slipped out. Jacklyn grabbed his shirt and pulled him to switch places as she leaned against the wall. Jacklyn rubbed her hands through Cruz's brown hair. Cruz loved her shape. He layed his hands on her hips and rubbed them gently. But not good enough for Jacklyn.

"Come on Cruz.. grab me harder." Cruz wasn't naturally rough like Jacklyn and didn't want to hurt her. Although she seemed invincible. Cruz rubbed up Jacklyns body and sqeezed her breasts. Making out roughly. Jacklyn took Cruz's hand and pushed it into her chest. Rolling his hand all over her tits and moaning. Fuck she was hot.

Jacklyn propped a leg up on the wall and took Cruz's hands and rubbed them up to her throat and put her up against her throat. "Fuck me please.. I want it inside." She began to help get Cruz's member out of his jeans.

Cruz stared not sure. But he was hard enough. Jacklyn took Cruz's ass and pushed him into her body. She moved her thong and opened enough she spit in her hand and stroked Cruz's hard member "You like how my hand can barely fit around your huge member don't you baby.." she asked. Cruz closed his eyes a bit. She was so good..

Jacklyn stroked him a few minutes before positioning him inside her! "Oh fuck.. there.. it's so big Cruz.. now don't let go and fuck me baby.." she ordered. And god her insides were so warm and wet and felt so good.

Cruz stared into her blue grey eyes. He still had his hands around her throat. Jacklyn held onto his elbows as he began to thrust inside her against the wall. "There we go baby. Now shove my head against the wall.. do me harder baby!" She said in such a gasp moan. Cruz thrusted in and out of Jacklyns so completely soaked area and pulled Jacklyns threat forward and hit her against he wall gently kinda. "Yes! Faster Cruz!" She cried out and Cruz pushed in as deep as she could. Getting a bit of a moaning scream out of Jacklyn. "Oh yes!.. keep going baby.."

Jacklyns breathing was heavy. Her black hair all in her face from Cruz's motions. Cruz thrusted his meneber in and out fast but slowed as he couldn't keep up. Instead he pulled out almost completely then shoved inside hard as deep as he could! "Oh fuck! Fuck me deep!" Jacklyn begged. Cruz continued to thrust "I'm gonna cum baby.. I gotta pull out!" Cruz mentioned and stopped pulling out. Jacklyn and Cruz both breathed heavy. He hadn't cum yet. Jacklyn brushed her hair behind her face and moved Cruz's hands off. Holding one with her hand.

"I'm sorry.." Cruz said blushing. He didn't want to hurt her. Jacklyn knelt down and stroked his huge member with one hand and put Cruz's hand on the back of her head "Make me suck it as long as you want." She said softly stroking him gently and slow. Cruz moaned and gripped her hair tight. Pulling it. It's what Jacklyn liked.

Jacklyn kissed the tip of Cruz's meneber. Oh god he didn't want in her mouth and he was so ready to cum! Jacklyn wrapped her lips around him and went as deep as she could. Sucking her mouth around him tightly. She stared up at Cruz. Oh god.. He blushed a bit. It was cute. Jacklyn smiled and moaned as he began to use his hand to force her head to thrust back and fourth on his member. Her younger swirling. "You're way too good Jacklyn.." Cruz moaned as he forced Jacklyn to take him deep into her mouth. "I'm gonna cum.." Cruz said in a raspy voice. Jacklyn smiled looking up at him. Cruz stopped forcing her to take it and she pulled back taking his member out and stoked him faster. He cringed a bit and Cruz grinder his teeth as he came! All over Jacklyns face! He grabbed her hand making her stop the amazing hand job.. it was to much at this point. "I love it when you cum all over me.." she finished.


	28. Axlerods revenge Part 1

**Gonna do this one in parts. It's a bit more challenging. But I'm trying to write what's asked.**

Part 1.

"What?.. where am I?.." Sally's head hurt badly. She sat up. Looking around. She had on a white button up long sleeve. And a right black pencil skirt. Her shoes had fallen off whenever they were? Sally stood up off the concrete floor. She was trapped in a room. No windows. No way out but a door. She walked over. Hitting the door. "Hello!?" She tried opening it but it was locked.

"Where am I?..". She mumbled to herself. Then the door unlocked. She took a few steps back. Nervous and scared. The door opened and her eyes widened. Axlerod.. The man who tried to murder Lightning. Now Sally knew she was in danger. He stepped inside as did some shorter stocky man with a video camera. "What do you want with me?" Sally asked rudely. Axlerod smiled answering "This isn't about you darling. I want revenge on that boyfriend of yours." Lightning. Sally snarled asking "You want money?" Axlerod and his companion smiled and chuckled at each other. "Not exactly." The one guy started up the camera. Sally stared. Afraid. "You do what we say and we dont kill you. That simple. Axlerod revealed a gun. Sally felt her stomach turn. Scared and sick. She backed up to the wall behind her. "First were gonna strip you down.. nice and slowly darling." Axlerod explained as he came close and touched Sally's cheek gently.

Sally turned away and closed her eyes. "Make sure you get this.." Axlerod ordered his friend. The man made sure to record. Sally didn't understand exactly yet. Axlerod brushes Sally's hair back and leaned into her ear "I was going to kidnap you when you were out with Lightning the other night.. in that bright red and fancy tight dress..". Sally's eyes widened as she asked "You.. you been watching us?.." Axlerod nodded and rubbed the buttons of her top, "But I like this more.. now I get to undress you.. piece by piece.." he smiled. Sally began to cry. "Please don't!.." she whined. The other man pointed the camera at her saying "Smile sweetie. Lightning's gonna need to see your face." Her eyes widened "What!?.. no!?.." she smacked Axlerod and shoved him away!

Axlerod rod slapped Sally's face, knocking her to the ground. "Don't fight me!" He yelled. He grabbed her arm and picked her up. Undoing every button slowly. Sally cried. Scared. Not sure what to do. As he undid the last one he spread her shirt open. Revealing a light baby blue bra. "Blue is a good color on you Sally.." he said softly as he pulled her shirt off her arms. Axlerod turned her gaveinf against the wall and pushed her body against it. "Please stop!.." she begged. Axlerod unzipped the back of her tight black skirt slowly. "Ple he he ease!.." she cried with tears. "Don't cry already?.. the find just starting?.." the camera man exclaimed.

Sally bit her lips. Closing her eyes tightly. Axlerod began to pull the loosened skirt down when he stopped and stared. "What's this?.." he pulled the skirt down and forced Sally to lift her legs out of it. Revealing her lace blue matching panties and a nice pin striped tattoo. Axlerod pressed his body against Sally's ass and leaned and whispered in her ear. "Now I know an innocent woman would never get something to tramp like?.. what's the story dear?" He slapped her ass hard. Leaving a red mark. Sally cried a bit. Holding her breath as Axlerod pulled her panties down. Revealing her nicely tanned ass.

"You're getting this right? I want McQueen to see this." Axlerod asked. The man nodded. Sally sighed and tried to stay strong. She was going to raped. She just knew it. Axlerod unsnapped the bra next. Rubbing his hand down her back and slapping her ass again "Ow!" Sally yelled. Axlerod chuckled a bit and squeezed her ass tight. "You don't have to do this.." she begged. Axelrod looked at the camera and said "Maybe McQueen will enjoy himself watching this dear? Hmm?" He kinda asked Sally. He forced Sally to spread her legs apart and ordered her not to move with another slap on the ass.

Sally stood there. Legs spread and her face against the cold wall. Tears falling on her cheeks. She heard a noise. Chains?.. metal? Suddenly axelrod clipped something to her ankles. "Got to get her ready for the show. Right boss!?" The cameraman exclaimed. Sally yelled realizing her legs were trapped and forced apart "What show!? Please don't !.. don't touch me!" Axelrod forced Sally's bra off and arms behind her back and braided them into the holster. Shhe couldn't move her arms. Stuck in what felt like leather bands. Huge leather bands. "Oh goodness please no!" Sally begged.

Axelrod slapped her ass and then the men left the room. Leaving Sally alone and scared and wondering what was next...

Cruz sat in the corner of the cold room. Alone. A yellow t shirt and her yoga pants. She held her knees into her chest. Scared. Her brown hair up in a thick pony tail. The door opened. Two men she didn't know entered. A weird accent "Who are you!?" She cried out. One man had a camera. The other.. a gun! Her eyes widened staring. "What's going on!?" Cruz screamed. The man with the gun walked over and forced her up. "Just settling the score on McQueen. So sorry you're going to be in the middle of it." Axlerod said. Cruz was so afraid. The camera light came on and pointed at her. Axlerod grabbed Cruz's pony tail and yanked her neck back. "Oh I'll like this extra feature you got dear." Cruz closed her eyes.

Axlerod groped her breaths tight. "I want you watching Lightning. You won't want to shut this off. If you want to find them and have them back. You got to each the full video for each word. Slowly telling you where I left them for you." He smiled. Them? Cruz wondered. Whose them? Axlerod grabbed Cruz thin yellow shirt by the neck and took out a knife. "What ar enough gonna do to me!?" She yelled as her neck was free. Axlerod cut the shirt from the neck down. Cruz's bouncy chest falling out. A slick silky black bra. "Wow. This one has a nice set. Bouncy and soft.. I like that this one has a little more meat on her..". Cruz's eyes widened as she began to figure what these men were going to do to her.

Axlerod rubbed down Cruz's body. Down on her hips. "Do what we say and we won't kill you. That simple." Cruz swallows hard with fear as then Axlerod gripped her pants. But then stopped and stepped back. "Take off the rest of your clothes dear." Cruz hesiatates. Staring. Scared. But the gun gave her no choice. Cruz grabbed her tight black pants and shimmied them down. Showing off her beige yellow thong. "Oooh make her turn around boss." The camera man said. Axlerod waved the gun. Motioning Cruz to do as he said. Cruz felt tears down to her eyes as she turned around. Showing her very fit and dark colored round and bouncy ass. "I think this ones my favorite." The camera man said.

Axlerod grabbed the rod or spreader and straps. "Take the rest of" he ordered. Cruz had no choice as she took off the bra. "And the thong to.." camera man ordered. Cruz felt tears as she now became complete nude. Axlerod stepped closer and out the equipment onto Cruz to then...


	29. Axlerods revenge part 2

Axlerod put a black scarf around Cruz's eyes and strapped a candy ball gag into her mouth. Cruz couldn't speak. Only whine and moan. She felt some man lift her up and carry. Blinded she was scared. Cruz had no idea was what about to happen. She heard doors open. She then was layed down on her back onto a cold floor. She heard chains. Nervous she kept quiet. But her legs were spread open. She knew this was bad. She moaned a bit of a whimper. Trying not to cry Axlerod Wales over and lifted her up by her pony tail. Getting a loud yelp out of her. Cruz sat up on her knees. She heard a chain. Axlerod clipped her arms to the wall behind her back. Cruz was lifted up and sat on her bottom on a metal chair. Her legs spread open by the bar on her ankles.

Cruz breathed heavy. Nervous and scared. Axlerod brushes her cheek. "This is gonna be fun.." he chuckled to her. As he grabbed her breasts and sqeezed as he became hard by touching her. Cruz wiggled some. She knew it was useless she couldn't get free!.. she cried a bit whining. Axlerod rubbing and squeezing her breast hard. She moaned. Not being able to speak. Axlerod licked her neck. Cruz flinched at the feeling. His tongue making her shiver. One hand still playing with he breast. His other rubbing her thigh. He slowly rubbed into her leg. Closer to her open area. "'Mmm!" She moaned and shook trying to uselessly get free!

"You can Thank Lightning for all this.. I'm gonna make sure he sees every.. piece of.. you.." Axlerod rubbed her open area with his hand. Cruz screamed out the best she could! Axlerod rubbed her area rapidly. "Feel good?.." Axlerod asked. He kissed her neck then got between her legs and the rod and sucked her tits. Cruz shook and moaned and cried. She wanted this to end! Axlerod swirled his tongue around each of Cruz's tits. Taking turns back and fourth between each one. He slipped a finger inside Cruz. She screamed out and her head snapped back. She didn't want him!

Axlerod gently fingered Cruz's area slowly. Teasing and said "Not that wet.. I'll have to make you wet.." he pulled his finger out and Cruz cried out feeling his breath near her open area. She shook. Not being able to do anything. "I hope you're enjoying Yourself Lightning! Your first clue is that the place you met the blonde." Then Axlerod licked Cruz's area. Up and down outside of it. Cruz moaned. Wishing this stopped. Axlerod sucked her clit. Cruz cried. She didn't want this! She thought about what he said. The blonde? Sally!?

Axlerod pushes his tongue into her area. Resting his hands on her wide open thighs. Swirling around inside her. He pulled up and spit in his hand and rubbed Cruz's area gently and slowly. Making sure she was nice and wet. "There.. little better. Look how glossy and drenched she looks now Lightning..". The camera man showed Cruz's are up close. Axlerod continued saying "This one is so young and smooth skin. Nice and thick in the right places. She will be a lot of fun. Now.." he stepped away from Cruz. Wiping his hands and face with a towel. "The next girl..". Across the room. Chains holding her arms and back against the wall. Standing. Was Sally. Her legs spread open. A black scarf around her eyes and a gag similar to the one in Cruz's mouth. Only it held her mouth wide open forcing Sally to drool a bit.

Axlerod walked up and immediately groped Sally. She turned away. She couldn't see. She was glad she couldn't. Axlerod forced Sally's face toward his and stuck his tongue inside her open mouth. Swirling his tongue around hers. She cried a bit. Moaning. Which only made axelrod enjoy it more! He explored Sally's mouth and played with her tongue. Axlerod pulled away and rubbed his hand down Sally's chest. And tummy. Her hips. Rubbing her area with his hand. His eyes widened a bit. "This one is actually wet? Oh ho I will enjoy this! Do I make you hot dear?.." he whispered into Sally's ear. She only whines and turned away. Axlerod rapidly rubbed her wet area. Sally moved her knees. But it was useless. Her legs were forced open.. "Getting wet thinking about me inside you?" He asked.

Axlerod slipped two fingers inside Sally's wet area. Thrusting slowly. Getting her juices all over his hand. "She's enjoying this Lightning." Sally only cried and whined. Kinda screamed and shook. Axlerod spoke up "A little loud this one.." he pursued his other fingers into her mouth. Thrusting his fingers in and out of her mouth. "Practice for something else later.." Axlerod said. Sally gagged a bit on his fingers. Moaning from his other hands movements below! Axlerod pulled his hands away and patted Sally's face. Drool ran down her mouth. "I'm gonna make sure we fill this one up." He snarled with a smile. "Oh right. Um.. next thing is a place you rarely go. Yes try that."

Axlerod left the girls for a moment. Shutting off the camera. He decided to send Lightning those videos. He'd see them within the day. And come for his girls. And when he did.. They'd take Lightning and force him to watch. Destroying their relationships with each other. "Alright boys. They are all yours for the night." And Axlerod left. Leaving Sally and Cruz with his minions...

 **Stay tuned for part 3. I decided to have Lightning forced to watch. Because honestly I just can't see him watching the tape. He'd just shut it off. But maybe Axlerod will force Lightning to be involved? Like a chemical induced erection and either rape him to or make him do things with someone else here? Idk. Food for thought! Opinions. Reviews. Plus other stories you'd like to read!?**


	30. Axlerods revenge part 3

Lightning woke up. A pain in his neck and head. He tried to move but couldn't. He was on his knees?.. he blinked a few times. Axlerod and two other men were standing in front of him. "Finally you're awake." Axlerod said with a dark smile. Lightning groaned a bit. His arm tied behind his back. He looked at the floor and closed his eyes. A man hit lighting across the face and snarled "Oh no you don't! Get up!" He orderd as he pulled Lightning up standing. Axlerod grabbed Lightning's face "You're going to watch something fun..." Lightning feared and thought of the endless possibilities Axlerod had planned.

Axlerod grabbed a scarf and tape and gagged Lightning So he couldn't speak. Axlerod and his men took Lightning to another room. Upon opening the door, Lightning's eyes widened and he realized what Axlerod was going to do! Lightning tried to get free moaning from the gag and wiggling. But they had a tight grip on him. Forcing him into his knees between the two women! He stared with such anger up at Axlerod who stood in front of him. Breathing rapidly and he was angry and scared. "Take out their gags.." Axlerod ordered. And the men wen to each girl. Taking out the gags. He girls breathed heavy. Closing their mouths and swallowing. Feeling the freedom of their lower jaws again. "Let us..go.." Sally muttered barely. She was worn out and in pain.. more emotionally than physically.

Cruz spoke up "Sally!? You sick man!" She cried out. Cruz cousins believe this was happening. What had happened over night! Axlerod chuckled saying back "Just wait til you see pour newest arrival then girls..". Lightning glared. Keeping his eyes on Axlerod. Not looking at Cruz or Sally and their open areas and bare bodies. Axlerod spoke up ordering one his guys "Make sure he watches." The man nodded and took the gun they took from Lightning when he arrived. Just a pistol. But it was protection. Or so Lightning thought it would be. Axlerod walked over to Cruz. Rubbed her legs. Cruz was still sitting in the metal chair legs open. The man with the gun pointed it at Lightning. "Watch him." Lightning glared at the gun. Debating if death was better..

He pushed the gun to Lightning's head. Lightning forced to turn and stare and Axlerod and Cruz. Axlerod rubbed her thighs. Rubbed her area. Cruz cried out "No!.. no more please!." Lightning turned away but was forced back to watch. Axlerod ribbed Cruz's area rapidly. "Stop! Please stop! No more!" She begged. Axlerod slapped her area. It stung painfully and Cruz let out a loud yipe!

Lightning felt so much pain on watching. As Axlerod slipped his fingers inside Cruz. "Nooo!" She screamed.

Axlerod thrusted hisnfingers in and out of Cruz. While rubbing her breasts with his free hand. Lightning felt tears coming. But he held back. Glaring at what he was forced to watch. "Stop! Please stop!" She begged. Axlerod thrusted father and faster. Then bent over and sucked her clit as he continued. "oh god no!.." Cruz screamed. Axlerod kept sucking her clit and licking gently her and there as his fingers pushed and pulled inside her. "Mmmm she taste good.. wanna lick?" He asked Lightning. Lightning didn't move or flinch from his dead glare. Breathing heavy. Hiring watching this. Axlerod continues until crux began to squirm "No! stop! no no no!!" She cried louder and louder! "Awe she's getting tight!.." Axlerod said with a smile.

And Cruz suddenly had a strong orgasm. Making herself squirt! Axlerod loved it. Cruz cried. She began to cry. Losing it. Lightning felt it now. The tears. The pain. "Not done yet though. Axlerod took off the blind fold of Cruz and stepped to the side complete. Cruz's eyes opens wide and she saw Lightning with tears in his eyes.

"No!? Don't look me mcqueen!" Lightning looked down and closed his eyes for a moment. A few tears fell. Lightning heard the jingling of a belt. Sally cried out "No!? Don't make him watch this!" Lightning lifted up. Glaring at Axlerod who had his pants down and his hard meneber out. Axlerod rubbed it against Cruz's wet area. "No! No! Don't watch please don't!" She cried. Lightning didn't have a choice though. And Axlerod shiver himself awkwardly inside of Cruz. "Nooo!" She screamed. Closing her eyes. Axlerod began to thrust in and out fo Cruz. Slowly. Enjoying the warm feeling of her insides. "Oh yes!.. she feels so good Lightning!.. you should really try this!" He tgeusted himself in and out. You could hear the sounds of her wet area getting pounded. The wet sounds of it. Lightning cried. It hurt. Watching Cruz get raped by this monster! "No more!" Cruz cried. As Axlerod began to thrust harder and faster inside and out of Cruz. "I'm close!" He announced. Cruz tuned her face away. Full of shame and embarrassment! Cruz moaned and squealed a bit and with a final shove deep inside Axlerod came inside her! "Oh yes!!" He shouted. Feeling the release of his warm liquid inside Cruz's area. "No.. no..I don't want to get pregnant!.." she cried. Axlerod pulled out. He pushed gently on Cruz's clit and tummy. Forcing some of his juices to drip out of her and onto the chair. "What do you think? Pretty good?" He asked lightning. Lightning stared at he ground.

Hurt and crying. "Now.. the next one.." Axlerod said. As he walked passed Lightning and forced him to turn and stare at. Sally. The log eof his life. Lightning moaned and cried even harder. But he couldn't speak! Axlerod took off Sally's blindfold. She stared across at Lightning in front of her. She didn't say a word. She gave up. She knew it was hopeless. Lightning and Sally stared at each other. In each other's eyes. Sally had tears roll down her cheeks. The gun forcing Lightning to watch what was to come...

 **I'm sorry if no one likes this one. I'm trying this out of my comfort zone and it's crazy! And I'm trying to what is asked! With twist of my own ofcorse. This one is scary dark I know! But for those who like it. I'm glad you do because it is a toughie. I still gotta do Sally's rape part. But stay tuned because other stories. Like another Chester and Annie are coming! And Cruz and Jackson probably to. Maybe Jackson and Roy. Give ideas and what you'd like to see. Thanks readers!!!**


	31. The final of axelrods revenge

Axlerod spit in his hand and rubbed Sally's area. Making her turn away and squirm. "That's it. Nice and wet for me.." Axlerod said with a smile. He then slipped two fingers up inside Sally. She bit her lips and took it. Trying to breathe and stay calm. Axlerod Haines his fingers in and out multiple times. Sally moaned and cried softly. Trying to let him hear her. Let them all hear her.

Axlerod pushes all his fingers up to her. "Can we fit an entire fish inside this one I wonder?" He asked and stared at Lightning. Lighting was already crying completely. Total horror. Axlerod slowly pushed his finger inside her. Every single one. Sally screamed a bit and grit her teeth. Axlerod pushes up to right above his writ. Sally squirmed. "Stop!" She yelled loudly. Axlerod rubbed her side explaining "Almost there darling.." he pushes more deep. As his fist disappeared into Sally! She screamed "Get it out! Stop! Please!" She knee it was useles. Axlerod swirled his hand inside her. Opening it and stretching her insides. "oh god! Stop! Please stop!" He jsed his fingers to find and tickle that special place.

"Awe!.." she moaned a bit. Closing her eyes tight and tending up. "Oh! There! I found that spot didn't I?" He laughed a bit. Rubbing that place inside her. "Oh god no!! No!.. no.." her cried and pleads to stop became moans of painful pleasure! "That's it.." Axlerod said as he began to thrust his arm up inside. "Ow! No! It won't fit!" Sally yelled! Axlerod thrusted his fish in and out gently a few times. He then grabbed her side as leverage and pushed deep inside. Sally let out a loud scream! It hurt Lightning he txlosws his eyes and his head fell to the ground in front of him. He couldn't do this. He cried hard! The man yanked his golden hair back. Forcing him to watch. Lightning cried and moaned. Not being able to say anything!

Axlerod a arm up inside her. Fisting her painfully. He had no choice but to watch. He moaned loudly. Trying to get his attention. And it worked because Axlerod pulled his arm out slowly. Sally breath rapsidky and heavy! Her legs shaking! "This is what you get McQueen!" He pointed at Sally. Lighting was crying and losing it. Moaning and breathing funny. Axlerod strokes himself a few times and thrusted himself inside of Sally. He pushed in and pulled out hard and fast. "Awawawaw!" She couldn't help crying out! Lightning begging for it to stop the best he could!

Sally turned away br Axlerod grabbed her face and forced her to stare at Lightning. "No! You look at him! Better eat I want you to scream his name while I'm inside you!" Sally didn't say anything. "Now! Or he dies!" The man pushes the gun to Lightning's head. Sally cried and closed her eyes and yelled "Lightning!..". "Again sweetheart!" Axlerod ordered as he pumped himself in and out of her sore and swelled area. "Lightning!.. Lightning.." She screamed out. Lightning shook his head and couldn't take this!

Axlerod spoke as he thrusted "Now everytime you scream his name of pleasure. You'll only make him think of this moment.." he kept shoving himself inside her. "That's it!.. I'm there! I'm there!" And he shoved inside her deep. Sally yiped and cried as he filled her with his fluids! "I hope it's a boy love.." he whispered in her ear. He pulled out. Out of breath. Sally crying. His liquids dripping onto the floor between her shaking legs. "I think I done her pretty well? Better than you right?" He joked. Lightning stared. His eyes red and tears covered his face. He was shaking from the adrenaline and pain and what he just was forced to watch. "Almost done Lightning.. I promise.." Axlerod said out of breath. He pulled his pants back on. He pointed to some guy and Cruz. Lightning stared at he ground. The smell in the room making him sick. He heard chains moving. Cruz crying "No.. what are you doing with me?..". Cruz was free but had no energy and was so scared she couldn't do anything. Axlerod pulled her by her hair and tossed her near Sally. "Clean her up." Axlerod ordered. Cruz stared at him and hen Lightning. "Go ahead?.. like a dog I want you to lick her clean." Sally leaned her head against the wall and pleaded "No.. please?.. don't make her do this?.." she cried a little more. Her energy gone. Axlerod stared at Lightning and replied "Oh please? I'm sure Lightning has imagined this fantasy a while. Go on. Lick her clean." He then kicked Cruz in the side like a dog.

Cruz coughed. It hurt. She grabbed her side. The gun making Lightning state as crux cried softly and slowly pulled herself up on her knees.. staring at Sally's area. Covered in Axlerods juices. "Come on!?" Axlerod yelled. Cruz whispered "I'm.. I'm sorry.." to Sally and began to lick her area slowly. Oh god it tasted awful! Cruz tried not to gag but did a few times. Sally only cried.

"Get in there!" Axelrod ordered as he walked over and shoved Cruz's face into Sally! Sally cried out a bit. Cruz pushing her tongue inside Sally's area. Lapping up the liquid like a dog to water. "That's it!" Axlerod said staring. "I bet you dreamed of watching this haven't you Lightning?" He asked. Lightning glared. So much anger and hurt. Cruz continued to lick inside and out of Sally's area. Sally blushed and moaned. It felt so gentle compared to everything else she had endured. Then Axlerod played with her clit as Cruz was forced to lick inside her! "No! No please! It's too much!" Sally screamed. And within a few moments Sally shook and flinched as her body orgasmed around Cruz's soft tongue and forced some fluids out onto her face! "I'm sorry!" Sally yelled. Crying. Axlerod tossed Cruz back toward Lightning.

Lightning stared at Cruz as she rolled up into a ball in front of him. Ashamed and her face red and crying. He cried for her. He couldn't do a thing.


	32. please be patient

please be patient.. working on stories and they just come to me. sometimes i write it and i dont like it so i take longer and rewrite. i apologize for taking so long. i plan to continue all my stories. thank you.


	33. Chester and annie 2

Sally and Lightning layed down in their bed for the night. Sally waited until Lightning was done wiggling around into the blanket before asking "Hey Stickers, Why don't we go out tomorrow night? Have a little fun?" Lightning smiled partly answering "I'd love to. Oh but... Can't. Got some.. practice to run with Cruz." Sally sighed asking "Do you have to? Feels like we don't spend time together? You know?.. Together?" She rubbed his chest and scooted closer agaisnt Lightning's body. Lightning chuckled and explained "Sorry Sal. I'm booked tomorrow night. I'll see what i can do tomorrow. Alright?" He leaned kver and kissed her cheek. laying down. Sally sighed nut but didn't mind. she understood that racing came first.

Sally went down stairs early morning. Down to the kitchen to grab some coffee. She hadn't even gotten dressed yet. Sally grabbed a mug from the cabinet, poured herself some coffee, sipping it as she walked passed the fridge when she stopped. She stared at a post it note _Meeting with Annie Hoodsnaps._ Posted tonight? "I thought he had practice with Cruz? Whose Annie any..Oh.. Oh?" She stared suprised some. Shaking her head. Lightning was a sneaky at times. So she texted her love.

 _Sal_

 _Hey, Practice tonight with Cruz? Or meeting with Miss Hoodsnaps?_

 _Stickers_

 _Meeting_

 _Sal_

 _When do you have this?.. Meeting?_

 _Stickers_

 _6?_

 _Sal_

 _6 30?_

 _Stickers_

 _Yeah 6.30. no worries. I'll be done by?.. 8_

 _Sal_

 _wouldnt doubt your meeting goes til about 9 or so_

 _Stickers_

 _Youre right._...

...6.30...

Lightning picked sally um.. Annie up and drive out to the cozy cone motel. He noticed her jacket wasnt a womans. Kinda baggy on her. Covering whatever she was wearing tonight. It was killing him already too. Her hair up in a high pony tail with long tear drop ear rings. Those killed him the most. _Sally_ only wore those on special evenings out and it always ended amazing in bed! And sneakers?..

"Wait?.. Whats this?" Chester asked Annie. Realizing the jackset was his or um.. A Lightning McQueen 95 rusteze racing jacket. He brushed the 95 on her shoulder, Annie slapped his hand away scolding "You pay attention to the road!?" She giggled as Lightning grabbed the wheel. "Its just an old jacket." She added. Chester smiled and leaned over some asking "Lightning McQueen huh? I've heard that guy is undeniably sexy. Charming to the ladies?" Sally raised a brow SORRY ANNIE, raised a brow replying "Well he's undeniably something." Lightning SORRY CHESTER, chuckled adding in "His girl is super hot." Annie glared with a smile and replied "Hes a great racer. One of the best." Chester bragged "Well hey, if you like racers..I race derby. Even saved a young woman's life once." Annie giggled "Oh really?" "Yeah!? She was stuck in this mud and this crazy racer was going to well.. Run her down and you know that could have seriously injured the girl? So I rushed over in my car and oushed her out of way right in the nick of time! Saving her from a horrible accident."

Annies face changed. Her expression. Suddenly she seemed upset. "Hey?.. You okay?" Lightning asked, he became concerned for his girl. Sally shrugged answering "It's just?.. I don't know.. It's stupid.. but.. Would you ever save me like you did for her?" She sounded sad? Maybe angry? Jealous? Honestly Lightning couldn't believe she would even need to ask something like that. He lay his hand on her knee answering "I would risk my life for you.. Everyday if I had to. I love you." He said and smiled. Sally smiled and rubbed his hand saying "Come on Chester. I'm dying to get this jacket off." Lightning played the game again and shifted the sports car "Hold on." he said and sped down the pass to the cone motel.

...Cone number one...

Annie was the last in. She shut the door and locked it behind her. Chester sat on the end of the bed and asked "So?.." He kYed his hand on the maybe medium sized bix in the bed. Annie raised a brow and asked "What's that?" Chester explained "A few things to make this night a little more fun.." Annie giggled asking "Like what?" She took off the jacket and let it drop to the floor. Revealing her extremely short cut jeans and tight red 95 shirt with the neck cut down like a v with her breats. Tight enough he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra and it oushed her breasts tight to ger body. her hair up and those ear rings. Annie smiled and held her hands behind her back which pushed her chest out. "You like?" She asked. Chester chuckled answering with a gesture as he stared at the 95 across her chest. "Turn around?" Annie did a little turn around. He could see her cheeks hanging out the shorts some. "Okay, That's just cheating? I thought we were roleplaying?" He snapped with a smile.

Annie shrugged answering "We are?" Chester shook his head "Not with that on. Thats my number. You know I can't resist when you do that." He glared a little even. Annie laughed and softly explained "Well.. I'll just have to take it off?.." Chester stared as she crossed her arms in front of herself and pulled the shirt off. Wow she looked good. She tossed the shirt down and walked over slowly to Chester. "Better?" she asked. Chester grabbed her hips and nodded. Swallowing hard. Annie stared at the box saying "So whats in the box?" she asked. Chester glanced at it and smiled suspiciously. "Why don't you put your hand in there and pull out once peice at a time. Use them in that order." He suggested. Annie smiled and curiously put her hand into the box as Chester gazed at her vare chest.

Annies eyes widened as she pulled out black metal cuffs. "This is what you wanna do to me?" She asked. Chester sighed answering "Why dont we just try them on?" He took them and cuffed Annie's hands together behind her back. Giving her ass a gentle slap while he was back there. "How else am I suppose to pull anything else out of the box?" Annie asked. Chester kissed the back of her neck and answered "One at a time.." He kissed her neck again pushing her pony tail behind her other shoulder. Sucking her skin gently..

Annie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Chester continued to kiss the back of her neck nd her shoulders as he grabbed her breasts from behind played with them. Annie leaned her neck and head back. feeling the pleasure. Chester fubbed his hands down her chest and stomach and began to unbutton her shorts. Pulling the zipper down. Annie moaned as Chester slipped his hand into her panties and began to gently tease and rub her area. Making her wetter every second. She moaned letting him know he was doing well.

"Hold on.. I wanna get something out.." Chester said as he pulled his hand away. Annie frowned a bit but watched as he walked around and grabbed something else out of the box. A leather blindfold? Annie stared as Chester stood face ti face with her. "May I?.." He asked holding up the blindfold. Annie atared at it. Unsure but shrugged ans nodded slowly.

Chester placed it over her eyes. Making sure she couldn't see. His hands rubbed her shoulders and down he chest, stomach and pulled her shorts down to her ankles. Chester kissed Annie's lips slowly and softly. Annie opened her mouth and taking in his tongue and lips. Chester rolled his tongue im circles. She moaned. Hee vibrations into his mouth and throat. Getting Chesters member extemely hard. Be rubbed her panties in her area. She soaked the clothing. Chester smiled knowinf he coukd make her thatvwet without putting anything inside her. They kissed lustful and passionate. Finally Chester pulled away. Annie waited for whatger he wouod pull out of the box next but instead felt him pull her panties down to her ankled and his lips kiss her pelvis a few times. Teasing her.

Annie moaned with her head snapped back. "Mmm Chester I love the way you tease.." She said with a smile. Chester held her hips then licked her area slowly.. Making Annie's hips squirm. He gently rubbed down her thighs and pulled her legs apart gently. He licked her clit and sucked every so moment. It felt amazing. Chester continued to lick and suck her area gently as he slipped his hand under and inserted a finger inside her. Annie moaned even louder as he thrusted his finger in and out of her at a steady pace. Annie begged "Enough please?.. Can't you put something else inside me now?" Chester pulled his hand and face away and couldn't help smiling answering "If you really want me too?" He asked. Annie nodded. So Chester stood up andhelped her step out of her shorts and panties completely amd and guided her to the bed. He pushed her face down into the bed.

Annie turned her head to the side. Her arms still cuffed behind her back and still blind folded, laying on her stomach on the bed. Awaiting to have what she craved from him so much! it felt cold. Annie waited what felt like forever. Before finally feeling his hands grab her hips and his member deep inside her! "aaah!" She couldn't help screaming. He thrusted hard in and out of her body. Her moans and and screams shook with it! Muffled by only the mattress and blankets! Then Chester grabbed her pony tail tightly and back. Forcing Annie's head up. "I wanna hear you." He said in a deep tone as he thrusted continuously. Annie yelped a bit and moaned. Her body shaking with pleasure!

Suddenly Chester pulled out and dropped Annie's head onto the bed. She breathed heavily as she felt him take the cuffs off. Her shoulders hurt some from the position but she knew they weren't quite done. Chester helped her turn over where he took off the blindfold to. Annie couldn't help smiling seeing his loving face. He leaned her back down, this time facing eachother and he crawled on top of her. He looked down as he slowly pushed inside her. Annie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Grabbing his shoulders. As he began to shove himself in and out of her, her grip tightened. Digging her nails into his skin. It stung but it was all pleasure! Chester pumped faster as Annie moaned "Yes!.. Fuck me Chester!.. Just like that!" Chester stood up and began to play with her clit with his fingers while slowly pushing in and pulling out inside her!

after some time and her body squirming Annie grabbed the blankets "Oh no im!.. im gonna!.". And she tightened around his member with her orgasm and thats When Chester shoved deep inside her and began to pound her hard! Annie closed her eyes tightly and just took it as her orgasm finished while his member made it way to much to handle! "Fuck!.. Cum inside me! I want you inside me!.." She cried out. Chester was so close. he wasnt sure but before he knew it he was at that point and shoved as deep as he could against her pelvis. Feeling him release inside her. pulsating in her area. It was extremely hot!

"That was amazing." She said with a smile. Chester took a few breaths smiling asking "Oh you liked that?." He slowly pulled out as she nodded biting her lips. They were both sweaty and out of breath. Mostly Chester this round. "And we.. Didnt even use everything in the box!?" He exclaimed. Annie raised her brow more curious than ever!

 **im sorry it took so long. wrote this one now four times before i liked it! Sorry it took forever. gonna try not to lwt that happen again. just fell in a slump! But review and let me know what couple youd like to see next. or threesome again or whatever your dirty little minds come up with!!! thanl you!! I'll do better for you guys sorry!! :)**


	34. Jackson and Roy celebrate

**Just so if anyone new reading. Roy is a very attratcive brunette and Jacksons sponsor in my stories.** Jackson Walked into his trailer, pouring himself a drink. "Good job Jackson. Another win over a champion." God her melting voice. He looked over seeing Roy. Her brown hair all wavy and down Perfect make up around her blue eyes. Wearing a tight black dress with spaghetti straps. He smiled and walked over "What does my sponsor want exactly?" he asked. Roy smiled and spread her legs on the couch answering "Celebtate?." She leaned back on her hands. Jackson walked over her as he loosend the collar and wrists in his suit and pulled it down to his hips as he fell down on top of her and kissed her passionately.

Roy only kissed back roughly. shoving her tongue into his mouth. Jackson continued the kiss. they played with each others tongues as Jackson quickly kicked hisnshows off and then shimmied out of the suit. He grabbed Roy's breast and sqeazed hard. She whined a sexy little moan in. Pulling away from his kiss and leaninf her head back. Jackson kissed her neck a few times and made it down to the v on the dress. he sat up and took off the rest if his clothes. Then gripped the dress and ripped it off. Roy laughed as Jackson said "I'll pay for it dont worry." Roy sat up and brushed his cheek saying "Yes you will.." dam she made him weak! Her bare body and a lace black cheekies on. Jackson smiled as they kissed roughy, Roy rubbing her fingers through his black hair. Jackson lifted her hips up on his lap. His member and her area breezing each other.

Roy kissed him once more before pulling away and sat on her knees and bent down taking his member into her mouth. "aawe.." Jackson let out with pleasure. feeling Roy's tongue swirl around and she sucked up and swallowed. Rolling her tongue around, bobbing her head up and down. Jackson grabbed her hair up so he could watch her going up and down. he loved watching her. "Fuck you're good.." He complimented. Roy looked up as she sucked the tip of his member. Jackson yanked her up snarling, "Too much.." She wiped the spit from her lips as Jackson let go of her hair and leaned over. grabbing her breast into his mouth. sucking her tit. Groping them as his tongue swirled around her Roy moaned with pleasure "The better you fuck me the more likely you are for a raise.." She joked with a smile. Jackson chuckled saying "Maybe I should go all out on you than." He pulled away. Rubbing his hand across her body.

Roy asked "You havent already?" Jackson smiled answering "You couldn't handle it." He shoved her shoulder back. Forcing Roy on her back on the bed. Jackson lifted one of her legs up onto his shoulder as he pushed inside her. "ooh!" Roy sqealed. Jackson began pounding her hard! "Oh Jackson! Jackson! I can't take it! Harder!" Jackson's brows raised. But he stopped and pulled out letting her leg down and flipped her over violently. "Woah?!" She cried out as Jackson lifted her hips up and shoved inside her again. thrusting fast and hard immediately! She moaned with his pushing and her voice jumped everywhere. almost in a whine. Jackson grabbed her arms and held them on her lower back and slapped her ass! "Yes! Come on Jackson! Faster!"

Jackson pushed in as deep as he could, Going faster in and oit of Roys area. He grabbed her hair and held it back. Forcing her up against his chest as he continues to pound her! "AwAwe yes! Dont stop!" She yelled. Jackson asked in her ear in a deep low tone "You want it rougher?" His deep and dark sexy tone. Roy nodded and whimpered. Jackson shoved her back down on her face and knees and pulled out. he was close. So her walked around and pulled Roy to the floor. she kinda fell to the ground. "I love this huge cock so much!" She said with a smile as she grabbed it with her hands.. Jackson stared down at her and brushed her hair with his fingers before grabbing her hair firmly and pushed his member to her lips. Roy opended her mouth, taking him in. Her make up was running with the sweat on her face.

Jackson held her head in place as he thrusted into her mouth. "Feels tight.." He snarled as ge continued. Roy gagged a bit and then Jackson pushed as deep aa he could into her mouth. Roy closed her eyes and let him do what he wanted. she loved his roughness. He was her equal when it came to sex. they both loved it rough and fast and no strings attached! Jackson continued fast and deep. "You're gonna swallow it." He ordered as he pulled out and she rubbed him up and down with her hand. Then she felt his member pulse as he came on her lips so she opened her mouth, letting his warm fluid into her mouth. he finished and Roy stood there with her mouth open. Jackson closed her chin saying "Swallow.." Roy took a gulp and did what he wanted. Jackson smiled satisfied. Roy stood up. they both looked a mess. Roys hair messed up and her dress torn on the floor.

Jackson slipped his suit back on and grabbed some clothes from a box in the closet. some Womens Storm merchandise. Shirts and a few t shirt shorts. He had them there for this reason. Roy got dressed. "See you next week Jackson.." She said. brushing his cheek. putting her shoes on and hair up she wiped her face up and left the trailer. Jackson stood by the door and watched her leave.

he noticed a glare from someone across. He looked over. it was only Lightning. Jackson smiled that cricked cocky smile and waved with a wink. getting a disapproving head shake from McQueen before shutting the trailer door. That satisfied Jackson almost more than the sex.

 **gonna be working on a lightning mcqueen bool up with a dinico girl to!**


	35. Storm and Sally

Sally knocked on the door loudly. Jackson opened the door and leaned on the rail. Wearing a black shirt and dark jeans. "Hey. Come for a little quality time?" He smiled and asked. Sally glared and shook her head snarlinf g "What? No?! I came to tell you to stop being such a jerk to the other racers?!" Jackson stared at her and rolled his eyes saying "Wait i know you?.. Youre McQueen's trophy wife?" Sallys mouth dropped. This guy was something else. "There it is.. Bet you make that face alot for him don't you?" Sallys brows lowered as she shut her mouth from that rude comment. She stepped up in Storms trailer and poked his chest scolding "You got some nerve acting like you do?!" Jackson stepped back some as his eyed eyes widened from being told off by this woman.

Sally continued to scold him. Jackson stared unsure what to do. So he did what he knew and suddenly interrupted her by kissing her. Sally's eyes widened and for a moment she didnt pull away. but then she oushed his chest away and stepped back once. Staring wide eyed at Jackson she snarled "You kissed me?!" Jackson smiled answering "Yes I did.." Sally stared. unsure what to make of this guy. Jackson played with her platinum blonde hair. "You are in trouble now." She turned to leave but Jackson grabbed her hand and twisyed her in a circle like when you dance and pulled her body against his. smiling his perfect white smile. "No one has to know you enjoyed it." He said in such a deep sexy tone. Sally stared frozen into his grey blue eyes. his black hair. Jackson smiled and rubbed down her shoulder. "You are stunning Miss Sally." He said with such a sexy tone.

Jackson leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to Sally's again. Sally knew it was wrong but.. Jackson pulled her hand onto his chest. Sally pulled away licking her lips. "Wow.." She exclaimed. Jackson chuckled asking "If that impresses you just wait til you feel this.." He took her hand and kissed it first. Then gently rubbed her hand down his chest..His abs.. oh god what amazong abs.. making Sally drool inside her mouth.. down his pelvis where he put her hand on the outside of his pants. Sally blushed feeling his extremely hard and thick member through them. Jackson smiled seductively as he helped her rub up and down his pants.. his member.. Sally's cheeks red.

"I..i..Need to go.." She mumbled. Jackson pulled her back as she tried to leave and asked "Why not stay?.. You don't want to be thinking of me later with.." He stopped and stared at her teal blue eyes. "I dig older women. They got better experience. Why dont you teach me something?" Jackson asked. Sally stated wide eyed. what coukd she teach him?! Jackson continued "I would really love to find out how to please a woman with just these?" He held up his hand and Sally stared. this was wrong. Jackson pulled her in and kissed her passionately. Oh god his tongue rolling around hers and he moaned into her mouth. sending a shiver down her spine. Jackson pulled her hand to his pants and helped her rub his member through them again.

He was so hard and she could only imagine how thick he was! Sally pulled away from the kiss. Both of them breathing heavy from the lust. Jackson rubbed her sides. She had the perfect small tiny figure. He moved her platinum hair out of the way and kissed her neck. Biting her ear lobe and sending a shiver down her spine. "Oohh Jackson.." she moaned. Jackson licked her neck up with his tongue while his hand rubbed down her hips and grabbed her ass. "Come on Sally.. Show me what a real woman wants.." He said in such a sexy low and quiet tone. Sally moaned as He kissed her again. Their tongues rolling and exploring each others mouths. Jackson pulled her black skirt up and rubbed her area through her panties. Sally moaned into his mouth. His fingers seemed hige suddenly. Jackson held her face with his hand tightly. almost.like he was forcing her mouth open.

Roughly rolling his tongue around her mouth. It made her soaked and he could tell. Sally became wet through her panties. Blushing. Jackson kept a grip of her face as he pulled away and stared at her. he gently let go and stepped back once. He grabbed her buttoned shirt and slowly unbuttoned her top. "Now the reveal.." He mumbled almost out of breath. He pulled the top off and smiled staring at Sallys tight small breasts. "You are hot girl." He complimented. Her blushing cheeks made ger so innocently sexy!

He groped her breasts and began to suck her tits tightly. Groaning as he even nibbled a little. Salky snapped her head back with pleasure. Jackson closed his eyes and moaned as he continued to suck her breats. pulling away gently with his teeth made Sally whine a little. She was so fucking sexy! The sounds she made only made Jackson want her more. Jackson stood straight up and their cheeks touched as he rubbed her hips and grabbed her middle. She was skinny. "Tell me when i hit the spot." He said as he pulled her panties forward and put his other hand inside them. He instered two fingers inside her. Making Sally moan with pleasure. He began to push and pull his fingers in and out at a pace.

"Say my name.." He ordered in hid deep voice.. God he waa sexy. Sally couldn't resist while he body wanted him more "Jackson Storm.. Ohhh. There.. There Jackson!.. She moaned and whined. Jackson smiled and played with that spot continuously. "Oh gosh!.. Im close!.." Sally yelled and closed her eyes tightly. Jackson grabbed her lower back as he continued to push and pull and twirl his fingers in the place thatmade Sally moan. "Here it comes!" She cried out and suddenly she tightened around his fingers as he gently slowed his thrust. Sallys bidy snapped back with a loud moan and wimper. Jackson didnt let her fall and pulled his fingers out of ber holdjng her thigh up in hip as she had a beautiful orgasm. Out of breath she pulled her head back up. Staring at Jackson in his eyes.

She vecane someone else as she took her hands and grabbed his face. Kissing him passionately. Shoving her tongue into his mouth. Jackson lost balance as the two stepped back and fell onto the leather couch behind them! Jackson helped Sally's legs arond his hips. Placing hee soaked panties on top of his hard and ready member as they kissed roughly and Sally helped take his shirt off and toss it down!

Taking his pants down quickly next. His huge member straight up making Sally stare and swallow hard at the thought of thay inside her!.. Jackson pushed her onto the ground on her knees and stood up. "Like the view?" He asked all cocky. Sally silently stared and nodded. He took her hand and helped her up. Guiding her he had her lean on the couch face down as his member rubbed against her wet area. Grabbing some protection he slid inaide her oh so slowly. Sally took every thick amd hard inch of him with a whimper! Jackson took her hips amd began to thrust slowly.. All the way out and all fhe way back inside her wet area. He loved her tattoo. "You're a dirty girl arent you?" He asked as he began to pick up speed. "Yes!..Keep fucking me Jackson! Faster!" She moaned as he sped up and railed his pelvis into her body!

"Ye eh ehe ehsss! She cried out with pleasure as Jackson fucked her hard. Enjoying her body. "Fuck yeah! Here I cum!" And he shoved in hard! Filling up the condom! Both of them out breath Jackson pulled out and rubbed her area gently to more just tease her. Then finally stopped seeing she was red and swollen from his huge member... He loved it.

 **gotta say this was fun. Still working on mcqueen and dinico girl btw. sometimes they come easier than others ;) no pun intended lol. reviews!!**


	36. McQueens rookie dream

Lightning fell asleep in the hotel. He was just a rookie. Doing great. determined. He was going to be the first rookie in history to win a piston cup! As he drifted to sleep, thinking of how great it would be.. The fame.. the money.. the girls.. Oh the girls..

Lightning got out of the fancy building. Signing his deal with Tex. Walking to get into his brand new,bright sky blue Corvette. Custom leather, a beautiful sound. Sporting his famous bolt on the front fender in slick silver. The crowd cheered for him. He took off his shades and smiled at rhe fans and cameras flashing! Enjoying the attention. He was wearing a tight shirt and nice dark jeans with black shoes. A now bright blue, Dinico racing jacket 95! A hot blonde wearing a dinico blue dress grabbed his arm. She was model material. Blue eyes, Bright gold blonde hair like his. the perfect tan. The dress was long and strapless. A slit in the legs with her tall silver heels.

They walked to the corvette where the attendant, Chik Hicks wearing a suit and hat mumbled to himself as he held the door open for the girl and then Lightning. Lightning shot a wink to Hicks and handed him a tip..

"Where are we going Lightning?" She asked as they shut the doors of the vette. Lightning smiled as he rubbed her upper thigh he answered "Anyplace you want beautiful." The blonde smiled seductively and shrugged in such a sexy way as she said "I'm thinking?.. Your place?" God dam she was sexy. Had peach and black make up and a glossy pink lips. "I was hoping you'd say that." He replied and shifted the car. Revving its engine loudly he sped off to the hotel.

Once they made it into Lightning's room he shut the door and the blonde complimented "Its a bit big isn't it?" Lightning smiled and replied "Thats not the only thing.." The blonde turned to see Lightning already hard through his jeans. She smiled and walked over swaying her hips in such a seductive way. The young girl wrapped her arms around Lightning's neck and they began to kiss with mouths open and it was so much fun! Their tongues rolling around each others as Lightning grabbed her hips. Continuing to taste every bit of her lips. A kinda vanella flavor. She moaned and smiled as their tongues played together turning them both on. The girl pulled away enough to say "No one's ever kissed me so well Lightning." Lightning smiled and replied "Well I dont like to brag but, I'm pretty good at pleasing women." The blonde giggled with a smile. She was adorably cute and sexy.

They began to make out again. "Mmmm You're good at this Lightning.." She moaned. Lightning grabbed her breast and played around with it as they continued with thier tongues. But then she pulled away and Lightning asked "Did I do something wrong?" The blonde bit her lips answering "Not at all.. I just wanna.." She pulled his belt close to her body "Try something?" She smiled and began to unlatch the belt and button.. and zipper.. slowly going down on her knees. Lightning stared down as she took his member in one hand and guided him into her mouth. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back with a moan in pleasure...

She bobbed her head back and fourth. twisting her hand at the base. His moans letting her know she was doing a fantastic job! She sucked and swallowed making her mouth tighten around his member. "Oooh yeah.. I deserve this.." Lightning moaned aloud. The blonde pulled away and licked his member at the tip a few times with her tongue gently. Gripping it with her hands and giving him a hand job as she looked up and asked "Is it good?" Lightning stared down at her and answered "Oh yeah.. You are way to good.." She smiled and said "I've been practicing back home with my own special toy for this. Just for you Lightning.. I want you inside me and I want you to pound my insides.." God she was absolutely sexy!!!

The next thing was Lightning shoving his hard member inside this young blonde! Her naked body underneath him. He loved watching her breasts bounce to each thrust inside her tight and amazing area! "Yes! Yes! oh Lightning McQueen!" Lightning loved it! The feeling of her area god she was tight and juicy and she was loud! Moaning and screaming his name! "Yes Lightning! Yes! Its so good! So big!" His ego being stroked by this woman. "Yes! Yes! it feels so good!" she screamed out as she grabbed his arms. "Wow.. Youre so strong. I love it Lightning. Fuck me like you hate me!" She screamed. Lightning thrusted in and out of her fast and hard. "Im so close!.." He muttered letting her know. Lightning continued to pound her insides! "Thats it! Cum for me baby! I wanna feel you all over me!" Lightning pulled out and stroked himself fast as he came all over her stomach and chest! The blonde wiped it up and licked it on her fingers with a moan "Mmmm its so good.." Lightning blushed but suddenly.

He woke up quick rolling off the bed. He stared at the time. It was only a dream.. He took a few breaths. a really good GOOD dream.. But he sighed.. He had to be the first rookie and get that deal with dinico.

 **you guys are giving me so many ideas!! thanks!!**


	37. McQueen and Sally, cone number one

She watched him for a moment. He was dirty and sweaty. Jeans and an old white dirty shirt on. Sally approached the racer, "Hey Stickers!" He jumped. It scared her and she jumped back to! He explained "Woah! You scared me!?" Sally blushed and laughed. "I scared myself, scared you, scared me!?" Lightning chuckled a bit and his eyes were huge, "I mean I wasn't scared scared.." he spoke softly mumbling Sally answered "Ofcorse not.. no?..". It was so awkward! Lightning stared at her. She was hot. Smart. A white button up blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt with pumps that showed off her nice legs..

Sally sighed and spoke "Just.. I overheard you talking to Mater?..". Lightning took a step back and blushed.. "Oh.. wh-whadya hear?..". He was embarrassed. Sally thought it was kinda cute. She answered. "Oh just something bout a helicopter ride?" Lightning felt a little relief and smiled. "Did you mean it?" She asked. Lightning stared confused "Mean what?" He asked. Sally answered "that you'd give him a ride?" Sally was trying to read this guy.. he was hard to read.. Lightning rolled his eyes and answered her, "Oh who knows!? First I gotta get outa here and get to my big race!"

He smiled.. Sally nodded and stared intensely .. still trying to figure him out. She thought about what Flo said.. having fun with him?.. no strings.. she frowned. "You know.. Mater trusts you." Lightning's smile faded as he answered. "Yeah?.. Okay." "Did you mean that?" She now asked. Lightning started to shut the door but stopped and asked again "mean what?" Sally answered. "Well was that a yeah okay?.. yeah okay?.. or a yeah"- Suddenly Sally was interrupted by.. His Kiss! Lightning had grabbed her arm and kissed her so.. amazing.. Passionately.. seductively.. Sally closed her eyes enjoying his kiss.. His tongue.. But he pulled away just as sudden. they stared at each other "Okay.." she finished in a mutter.

Lightning smiled and his ego took over some as he brushed her hair back. It was already up in a thick bun. her beautiful platinum blonde hair. He Pulled her chin up slow and kissed her again passionately. Sally knew by the kiss he just wanted sex. But She hadnt had that itch scratched in so long! Sally grabbed Lightning's face and pushed her tongue deep into his mouth giving him the green light! Lightning began to step back into the motel, guiding Sally as they made out roughly like young drunk love teenagers!" Sally kicked the door shut behind her as Lightning began fo fumble with the buttons of her top.

With the last button, Sally tossed her shirt down. Revealing her beautiful white satin bra. Lightning grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her lower neck twice before licking up back to her ear and speaking into her ear softly, "I can't wait to get on top of you.." Sally stared a moment grabbing his arms. His huge.. thick.. muscular upper arms.. His perfect tan skin.. His golden blonde hair.. Lightning grabbed her shoulders and began to suck her neck so well.. Her skin was so soft!.. Sally leaned her neck over letting him have more access as she moaned with pleasure..

She reached around and unzipped the back zipper of the tight skirt. Lightning heard the zip and reached around helping Sally shimmer it down her legs, Where she took off the heels, Lowering herself a few inches and stepping out of the skirt. Lightning rubbed down between her breasts and down her tight tummy and felt the softness of her matching satin thong. Oh she was hot! Lightning kissed her lips again. Sally opening her mouth up as they played with each others tongues!.. Lightning's hand rubbed up her hip and around to her ass. Grabbing and sqeazing her cheek firmly he pulled his lips away and said "I wanna better look of that tattoo.." And he twisted her entite body arond.

He kissed the back of her neck and shoulder. Rubbing her ass with his firm hand. Rubbing her tattoo, he glanced at it with a small smile. Kissing her shoulder and rubbing his hand on her pelvis and her thong. Sending a shiver down Sally's body. Lightning sucked her neck as he slipped his hand into the side of the thong and slowly pulled it down off of her smooth hip and thigh. Rubbing her area. She was shaved clean.. Feeling her soft skin, she was so sexy. Lightning Rubbed her area gently and teased her. Sally moaned and it really got him going as he rubbed her wet area gently. Getting her more wet between her legs.. "Take off your shirt.." she asked quietly. Lightning smiled and pulled away. Sally turned facing him as he tossed the shirt off. Her eyes gazing at his tan abs and chest.. Biting her lips..

Lightning smiled asking "You like?" Acting all cocky. Sally rolled her eyes and snarled "You know that ego of yours is really annoying." Lightning took her hands and placed them on his chest, seeing her eyes stare a bit suprised. He was so firm and.. hard and stronger than she thought. Lightning grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her again. Sally closed her eyes embracing his kiss as they let each other in. She moaned and rubbed down his chest slowly.. Lightning rubbed down her back and grabbed her ass with his hands. Kinda playing with his hands on her cheeks as Sally grabbed thr button of the jeans and unbuttoned them and the zipper.

His member getting harder and harder. Lightning pulled away and felt something different suddenly. She was slow and kinda shy suddenly. Her face a little red, it was cute. Something sparked as he gazed into her teal blue eyes. He watched as Sally slipped his pants down and knelt down with them. Now usually he would jump on any chance to get a nice blow from a blonde but he stopped her and said something he never thought he'd say even.. "Hey.. You don't have to?.." Sally stared up from her knees with answering "I want to.. Its okay?.." she giggled a bit. Wow she had a cute raspy laugh. Lightning stared and blushed as she slipped his boxers down and stated at his huge thick member..

Her hands gripped it and she swallowed nervouly. Not that she was nervous but it had been a while.. She put his member to her lips before pushing him inside her mouth and bobbing her head back and fourth.. It felt amazing.. Then she started rolling her tongue around.. Making Lightning moan with pleasure. She knew she was doing good then. Lightning took her hair down as she continued to suck and oh god she swallowed once, tightening her mouth and tongue around his member. "Ohhmmm You're really good at this.." He moaned. Sally giggled a bit. The vibration going up his body making him want her more. If she was this good with her mouth.. Oh he couldn't wait to feel inside her..

Lightning grabbed her hair and slowly pushed in and out of her mouth some. He was so hot.. Sally moaned and enjoyed it. "You like that?" He asked. Her eyes looked up with a moan "mmhmm.." Oh gawd it made him almost drool over this. Enjoying everything her tongue was doing as he thrusted slowly but he pulled her hair and himself out of her mouth. Sally wiped her face and kissed his thigh and his pelvis and abs. Licking his abs.. Wow she was hot! So fearless sexually.. Lightning pulled her up by her elbows and licked his fingers.. He rubbed her area and began to make her squirm.. Sally grabbed his member and began to use her hand to stroke him back and fourth..

He was really thick and long. Part of her nervous to feel him inside her body.. But then he slipped a finger inside her. She moaned as he began to push and pull it out continuously as he kissed and sucked her collarbone. "Oohh Stickers.." Stickers?.. The name she used to make fun of him? He always heard his name or sir name but.. He kinda liked it. Yea? Stickers could work... He kissed her neck and spoke in her ear "Say that again.." As his finger swirled inside of her juicy area. Sally moaned in a deep breath and repeated "Oohh Stickers.. Aah!.." She cried out as she felt him shove a second finger inside and push as deep as he could without pushing his entire hand in her. She stood on her toes and dug her nails into his arms as she held on. Lightning smiled with his face leaned on her neck, Fingering her the best he could and getting faster.

But he stopped and pulled his hand away and took the snap loose of her bra. Stripping her naked. He picked her up by her tiny middle and twisted around. Her back facing the hotels bed. Lightning kissed her neck and lifted one her thighs up on his hip. Making her wet area and his hard member graze each other as their bodies pressed together. "Mmm.. Oh Stickers I want you.." He slowly and gently leaned her down onto the bed, He crawled over her and between her legs. Kissing and sucking her collarbone and above her breasts. She moaned with pleasure and squirmed. Grabbing the blanket. Lightning stopped and grabbed protection from his wallet on the dresser and crawled back on top of her.

He took her left breast into his mouth and gently bit down getting a raspy whimper from Sally's mouth. Lightning used one hand to finger her insides again as he sucked her tit.. Pulling his face up and smiling at her face of pure pleasure. He licked her breast and then kissed between them.. She moaned and he asked "Are you ready?" He asked pulling his finger out. Sally gazed at him and nodded.. Her blonde hair spread out messy on the bed. His eyes widened. She was beautiful.

"Wow.." He muttered. Sally stared a bit confused. Lightning blushed and shook it off. He sat up and began to open up the protection but Sally grabbed his hands and stopped him as she sat up. He stared a moment wondering if this is where she stopped and would cutt him off. But she slid out from under him and twisted them both around. She pushed on his chest. Forcing him to lay on his back. She took the protection and opened it. Putting it on his member with a slow hand motion.. Lightning closed his eyes and leaned his head into the bed with such pleasure. Then Sally swung her leg over him..

She guided his member against her wet area and slowly pushed down. Oh it was a slow and torturing pleasure as her insides took in his hard member. "Ooh Porsche.." He mumbled and it was funny but made Sally smile as she went all the way down to his pelvis and began to thrust her hips and sway. Feeling him deep inside her!.. She put her hands on his shoulders for balance and leaned over his face. Gazing into each others eyes..He had the bluest eyes..

Sally pulled her hips up and down back onto him. Going at a pace. they both moaned with pleasure. But he began to help and grabbed her hips, holding her entire body up. Wow he was strong! He then thrusted up and down, in and out of her body!.. faster and faster! "Ooh yes!.. yes! It feels so good Stickers!" She said loudly as he thrusted fast and kinda hard. This continued but he wanted to show her what he could do! He pushed her hips down as deep on him as she would go and she yelped! He sat up pulling her close for a moment. He was soft and caring suddenly.. Not just rough and rude?.. There was another side to this guy.. He kissed her neck sweetly and Sally swirled her hips up and dowm. His member in and out of her while he held their bodies close together as he sucked her neck. "Ooh Stickers.." She moaned again. He smiled and pulled her off. switching places he layed her down gently on her back. He kissed her neck and her chest pushing inside her again hard!

She grabbed his arms with her nails but it was so good! Lightning thrusted fast and hard into her. Into her stomach it felt like! As deep as he could! "Oh Sally!" He cried as he became close. Sally moaning "Yes Stickers!.. Cum for me baby!.." He continued for only a few more as he couldn't take it. He sat up on his knees. rubbing her thigh and played with her clut as he thrusted into her a bit slower and more gently. "Stickers im gonna cum!.." She screamed kinda with excitement as she grabbed the bed! Lightning smiled and replied "Thats the plan babe." He was so!?? Annoying! "oh my goodness!.. I cant hold it!" She cried!

Lightning thrusted fatser and grabbed her knees as she tightened around his member! He spread her knees apart as he thrusted a few more times with a sudden stop as he came inside! Waiting for their bodies to calm.. they gazed at each other a moment.. "That was really good.." Sally exclaimed out of breath. Lightning was to.

He slowly pulled out as Sally gripped the bed when he did...

As she began to leave They both stood outside, dressed again. But her blonde hair down and kinda messy now. She looked even more sexy with it down and her button up top out of the skirt. barefoot and her pumps in her hand.

Lightning joked but kinda didnt saying "I'm exhausted..". Sally answered with a blank stare.. "Yeah.. okay.. night.." she turned and walked away. Lightning felt bad. For the first time he didnt want a hook up to just walk away like nothing.. Leaving it like that. He liked this girl.. he wasn't gonna get anywhere like that?.. "Hey!..." he called. "Thank you.." he muttered.. Sally turned around and asked kinda shocked and confused. "What did you say?" Lightning kicked the ground with his foot gently thankijg her for the room. "It's great.. newly refurbished right?.." he smiled. Sally smiled and answered "Yea?..". McQueen said goodnight a He shut the door. "GoodNight." Sally said again then went back to her cone. She shut the door with the blinds closed and let out a deep satisfied breath. Feeling what yiu describe as butterflies in her stomach. Was she in love?.. She couldnt be?. He wasn't gonna stay?..


	38. Chester and Annie third time the charm

Sally and Lightning were watching some late night tv on the couch. His arm around her shoulder. Some commercial came on. Lightning glanced at the love of his life. Her blonde hair straightened ans cut evenly. Wearing a baby blue sweater and checkered old navy sleep shorts. Sally looked good in anything. "Oh no.." She said with a smile looking into his blue eyes. "What?" Lightning asked innocently. Sally chuckled explaining "I know that look. You are about to kiss me? Arent you?" Lightning chuckled and said "What? no? I don't have a look?" Sally raised a brow and asked "Are you really gonna try lying to an attorney?" Lightning rolled his eyes and kissed her.

The kiss went on passionately for a moment. Lightning rested his hand on her knee and began to rub up her thigh. But Sally stopped him and pulled away, standing up "Hold on. I'll be right back." Lightning whined asking "Really? Why do you gotta leave at the greatest moments?" Sally laughed and ran up stairs of their home. Lightning sighed having no choice. He sat there watching the commercials alone when suddenly THUD! He kinda jumped!. A box on the coffe table dropped down. Sally standing there. Lightning raised a brow and asked "You left me for a box?" Sally sat down and explained.

"A box?.. This is the box from our last roleplaying game." Lightning stared at the box and back to Sally asking "I thought you weren't interested after the last time?" Sally didnt understand and asked "What do you mean?" Lightning shrugged answering "Just didn't seem as satisfied? Maybe I'm over thinking it." Sally sat up on her knees and hands on the couch ans crawled onto Lightnings chest "Come on Chester.. You're telling me you don't want this?.." Lightning smiled and asked "Are you sure you do?" Sally kissed him once gently and answered "I'm a porn star baby?.. I'm really horny.. And you probably want to hurry before the wife gets home?" She began kissing his neck but Lightning pulled her off asking

"Wife?.." Sally smiled and nodded pointing out his wedding band on his hand. "Don't think I haven't noticed Chester?.. You dirty dirty racer.." Lightning blushed a little and smiled asking "You're really into this arent you?" Sally sat up on her knees and replied "Please don't make me do things myself..Its not near as fun?.." She rubbed her hands down to her shorts ans area. Rubbing herself. Lightning swallowed hard and replied "Well when you put it that way?.." Sally smiled as Lightning or um.. Chester kissed her passionately and pushed her down onto the couch. Pushing his tongue into her mouth as she moaned.

She was so hot. Lightning pulled up and glanced at the box asking "You want me to use something out of that?" Sally shrugged laying there answering "If you want to Chester?.." Lightning smirked a bit and got up. Standin in front of the box he opened it and stared inside at the items. Ofcorse there was the cuffs and blindfold from last time. But he decided to try somethin else as he grabbed out the small black paddle. He turned around and his eyes widened to find Sally or.. um Annie had stripped down of her clothes. Wearing a lacey powder pink corset and panties to match it. "Wow.. You put that on when you grabbed the box didnt you?" he asked with a small half smile. Annie nodded biting her lips. "I think you were planning this Miss Hoodsnaps?.." Annie shrugged and asked "Whats that?" She pointed to the paddle. Li-Chester explained "You'll see.." He took her hand and pulled her up. Face to face now.

"You should undress me." Chester said in a low sexy tone. Annie smiled and shrugged "Maybe? Or maybe I'll just tease you first?" She was already doing that in the lacey corset.

Lightning slapped Sallys ass with the small paddle and she yelped as her eyes widened. "Take off my clothes." He ordered rudely. She only stared and Lightning almost broke character, Oh how he hoped he didn't just piss her off and end any chances of getting laid now. Cause he craved her. Annie was thinking about it. She grabbed his shirt and he moved his arms with her as she took it off and tossed it. She pulled his lounge pants down with ease to his ankles. Now on her knees she grabbed his boxers hip line when he grabbed her hair and spoke harshly "That's enough." Annie looked up from the floor at him. She looked so good down on her knees looking up at him. His member hard and outlined through his boxers.

Chester brushed his fingers through her hair and smiled a little. He knew Sally loved it when he did that. It relaxed her. But he snapped back into character, "Stand up." He ordered. Annie stood up facing Chester again. He brushed her cheek and said "I should have grabbed your hair and forced you onto your knees. I should make you swallow me entirely.. Deeply.." "Why didn't you?" Annie asked and Chester immediately slapped her ass and scolded "No questions Annie.." He pushed her hair behind her and continued "I should rip this off you and fuck you quickly. Like the slut you are.." Annie raised a brow and debated if she liked the trash talk. Dirty talk. Whatever it was. But played along for now.

She puckered her lips a bit asking "I am a dirty little slut.. But you're such a dirty man yourself?.. What would your wife say?" _SLAP!_ Again with the paddle and a scolding "That was a question." Annie took a deep breath, biting her lips. Chester grabbed her hair and pulled her face to his. Feeling each others breath. He licked her face and Annie tried to kiss him but He pulled away and slapped her, _SLAP!_ She yelped and asked "What did I do wrong!? Ow!?" _SLAP!_ "Dont talk." He ordered. Annie swallowed and let him continue to lick her face. He gently kissed her lips once. Staring into her eyes.

"I should bend you over right now and fuck you like the a whore..." Annie breathed heavily against his face. Turned on by his sexy dominance. "That get you going?" he asked as he rubbed her pink panties. Annie was careful not to speak as she nodded againt his nose. Chester smiled and slapped her with the paddle on the ass again. Getting a whimper out of Annie. "Gosh Annie?. I can smell your juices already." He said rudely in a deep, quiet, tone. Annie blushed and her eyes widened. He embarrassed her unintentionally. He broke character a moment stepping back and explaining "Its okay? I love it. I love making you so wet. I bet I can feel it already.." She smiled. Chester stepped up and rubbed her area. Soaking through her pink panties. He rubbed the small paddle against her face, her cheek with his other hand and she moaned, closing her eyes.

She liked this?.. Chester was a little suprised. But he rubbed it against her face. "Mmmm.. Feels cold against my face." Annie let him know in a moan. It only fueled Chester's passion and member up! They began to kiss with incredible passion! Roughly but gawd it felt hot and amazing! Chester grabbed her panties and pulled them down off of her. Annie moaned and begged "Fuck me Chester..I want to be fucked like a slut." Chester couldn't help letting out a small chuckle as he shoved two of his fingers inside her. Getting her to moan with a deep breath and grab his shoulders.

He found that perfect spot inside her and made sure he played only there. He wanted her to orgasm. To tighten around his fingers. Chester let Annie lean her weight of her body against his chest as he thrusted his finger and circled them in her special place until her eyes widend with a fantastic orgasm! Chester pulled his hand out away and turned Annie around quickly and bent her over. Holding herself up on her hands bent over on the seat of the couch. Chester rubbed her back gently. "You like this dont you?" He asked. Annie nodded staring down at the seat of the couch. _SLAP! the paddle against her ass._

He loved that paddle. Then he began to take off the corset slowly. She pulled her arms out and they tossed it away. She was now standing back up facing him. Chester instructed "Get on your knees.." But he wasn't rude. Just? firm. Annie got onto her knees and stared as Chester took off his boxers. Both of them now fully nude. Annie took his hard member into her mouth and bobbed back and fourth. And oh did he enjoy it. She swirled a bit but mostly just motioned back and fourth. Chester moaned quietly with such pleasure.

Then grabbed her hair and pulled her away and said "You belong to me.. No one else.. You're my little slut.." Annie nodded looking up at him. Chester continued "I wanna hear you say it Annie... Youre my little slut.." He softly ordered. Annie nodded and said "I'm your little slut." Then continued to swallow his entire being into her mouth. He moaned again feeling her tongue work amazingly down there. But Chester stopped her again and pulled her up gently by her hands.

"I should bend you over and fuck you.." He said again. Teasing her with the thought This time Annie turned around and bent over pleading "Fuck me Chester..I'm your little slut so fuck me like it." Rubbing her throbbing wet area against his member. Chester grabbed her hips and pushed inside her slowly. He only thrusted a few times and pulled out. She whined wanting more. So Chester shoved back in hard this time. Thrusting at a pace but pulled back out again. Annie whimpered a bit. And then _SLAP!_ Chester slapped her red ass with the paddle and then he shoved back inside her even harder! Thrusting as she whined and moaned. He asked "You like that baby?.." as he pushed and pulled his member inside her. Annie moaned "Yes.. Don't stop.." But thats exaxtly what he did!

Chester pulled out and _SLAP!_ right on her ass again! "Tell me what you want Annie?" He asked kinda kindly. Annie breathed rapidly nervous to answer. Wondering if he would give her what she wanted or slap her again and tease. "I..I..I want you to fuck me.. I want you to fuck me hard and fill my insides.." Chester rubbed the paddle against where he had been slapping her roughly then tossed it down. He grabbed her hair and pulled her. up. "Turn around." He ordered. Annie turned facing him once again and Chester began to kiss her neck gently and sweetly. He groped and massaged her breast with one hand and rubbed her wet area gently with the other. She moaned. He was being so gentle now..

Chester sucked her neck and moaned quietly "I love you.." He whispered into her ear. and she smiled. Annie couldn't help smiling and replying "I love you to Lightning.." Braking characters. Lightning kissed her collar bone and shoulder and guided her down on her back onto the seats of the couch. Where he kissed her tummy and down her hip. Holding her knees he pushed inside her. Thrusting hard and this time he didnt pull out to tease! He fucked her hard and good! Sally moaned and whimpered with pleasure. Grabbing the side of the couch to hold on. "I love you.. I love you so much.." He said it again! Sally moaned louder "Yes! Fuck me Stickers!.. I love you!" And with a few final thrust he slowed and breathed heavily as his fluids filled her insides. The warm liquid drizzling out.

Lightning leaned down and kissed her cheek. "You belong to me baby, but you are no slut.. I love you." He said so softly. He wanted her to know that. He pulled up and away. Sally smiled and replied "That was the greatest fuck I've ever had." They both smiled and kinda laughed at that though. Satisfied with the event that took place.


	39. Jackson and Cruz the first time

**for those who havent read my story peaoples choice the first one, or dont catch it spoiler. This is a scene from that story of the first time Jackson and Cruz sleep together! Ofcorse its cut in that story for ratings. but heres what I would have written...** Meanwhile Storm had pulled up to the cozy cone. A slick black Nissans gt R. The town was quiet. Not really anyone anywhere. He got out. He saw Cruz's yellow sprouts car outside one of the cones. "Hmm caution cones?.. how..". He didn't finish his sentence. He knocked on the door. Cruz opened it up, Storm greeted with a smile. She was excited to him. She pulled him in and shut the door quickly. He was wearing a graphic grey t shirt. Black tight jeans and some black sneakers with a leather jacket. "Don't do that again." He ordered as he fixed his shirt. Cruz kissed him. She wanted to feel his kiss again. Storm continued it and pushed her against the wall, kissing her lips passionately.. he threw his leather jacket off to the floor and grabbed her legs up and held her against the wall with his pelvis. He was strong.

He lifted Cruz to the bed where he sat down and she stayed in her position on his lap. He realeased their kiss and Cruz spoke up "I couldn't wait to see you again." Storm smiled and replied "I couldn't tell. So this is where your staying? It's a.. it's a cone?" Cruz giggled a bit "Yeah it's Mrs Mrs McQueen's. She has a weird cone collection in the office to." Storm gave a weird stare. "Good to know I guess?" Cruz spoke up with an invitation "You could stay here if you didn't get a room already. I mean.. if you want to?..". Storm smiled seductively as Cruz continued, "They even serve a free breakfast to your rooms. It's actually really good food." Storm rolled his eyes. He didn't like small town food. But he had to deal with it for her.. "Sounds great." He replied sarcastically. Cruz gazed at him. He was so good looking. She noticed he didn't bring any bags in. "Where's your luggage? Aren't you staying for a few days?" Storm pulled her off of him and answered, "In my car outside. Yeah I'm gonna stay til Friday. Head out and get back to my team before the race." Cruz thought about the race coming up. "Is it gonna be awkward if we?..". Storm interrupted "What? race and date?! Nope. I think it'll make it so much more fun." He winked.

Cruz didn't feel the same exactly. Storm leaned over on top of Cruz. "Now where were we?" He asked. Cruz giggled a bit. Storm made her feel more woman. More sexy and prettier. He wanted her and it felt good to be wanted. Cruz stopped him saying "This is to soon isn't it?.." Storm sighed and answered, "No. actually it's taken longer for me to get you here than most women." Cruz's eyes widened. What did he just say. He realized it. Shit.. "But no.. wait.. I didn't mean to say that! Dam.. I am really not good at this.." he frowned. Cruz pushed him up and sat up. She grabbed his face and spoke softly "No.. it's okay.. I'm not exactly good at the feelings thing either." He smiled at her. He flopped down into the bed. "This bed feels hard." Cruz layed up next to him. "I can think of some other things that feel that way." She rubbed Storms abs. He liked where she was going. "It's been a while for me..". She said and sounded almost disappointed.

Storm leaned onto his side and kissed her rolling on top of her. He whispered to Cruz in her ear. "Than I'll go slow.. and easy..". Cruz felt a shiver down her spine as he kissed her neck. "I don't want you to." She replied. Storm smiled. "Than I won't." He said. He said it with that deep throaty tone. So sexy!.. Jackson pushed his hand under Cruz's shirt and groped her breast. Playing with it in circular motions. He leaned down and bit Cruz's neck gently and she moaned softly with pleasure. He kissed the same place almost to apologize then looked and gazed into her brown eyes..

His grey blue eyes.. He was so perfect. Jackson kissed her lips and she returned the kiss as she opened her mouth letting him inside her mouth. And he enjoyed it as their tongues rolled around each other! Cruz moaned again as Jackson's tongue rolled and his hand squeazing her breast. He then pulled his hand out amd lifted his face up. Cruz bit his bottom lip and slowly let him go as he pulled away. Oh it turned him on even more having her do that!

Jackson kissed her neck again and again. several times getting a soft moan from Cruz and her body squirmed a little. Oh he wanted her! Jackson lifted up and lifted her shirt above her breasts. Laying both hands on each of one as he bent over and began kissing her lips passionately again. Ceuz moaned. Oh she was hot and Jackson's imagination of how she felt inside grew harder! Cruz felt like she coukd barely breathe with his weight on her breasts! Jackson's kiss was amazing. Opening theie mouths up their tongues danced and rolled. Jackson pushed his tongue as deep as he could into her mouth. Then he moaned! Cruz was suprised some. His moan made her wet! And crave his member more! Exciting them both!

His tongue playing with hers, Jackson couldn't take it anymore and pulled up and away. He helped Cruz take off her shirt completly. She was beautiful. Perfect. They kissed one more time before he began to suck her tits. Rolling his tongue around. "Mmm.. Wow.." Cruz quietly muttered. Jackson sucked her tits but couldn't help smiling. His member harder as her moans louder. Jackson sat up and began to kiss her again. But Cruz pushed him off and flipped them around. Now she was on top of him. Her perky breats bare and his member hard against her pants. Cruz bent over and kissed him passionately!

Then she went down and kissed his neck. Jackson moaned a little as Cruz sucked his neck gently. Making hee way to his ear love she bit gently and sucked his ear. Kissing his cheek softly and that struck him different. He rarely felt a kiss on the cheek? It made him uneasy but those feeling qent away as cruz took off his shirt and tossed it. Kising his neck again. This time she bit him and god he wanted her. Pushing his pelvis up against her throbbing area! Feeling her chest against his. Skin to Skin!

Cruz loved his deep sexy moans!. Ske kissed his neck and his chest. he had an amazing body. She kissed his abs. hia sexy toned pale skinned abs. And once again he moaned. Cruz lifted up and smiled asking "Am I doing alright?"

Jackson smiled and chuckled a bit answering "Fuck yeah baby... Don't stop okay?" Cruz nodded and sucked his abs. Getting another deep vibrating moan from her boyfriend. She pushed her hand inside his pants and gently rubbed his member. His hard.. thick.. ready.. meat. "Ooohh Cruz.." He moaned. Cruz continued to rub his member as she kissed down his abs and teased some, kissing the lining of his jeans. "Fuck don't do that." He scolded. Cruz sat up apoligizing, she took down his pants. The rest of his clothing. His body could make her drool! He was so hot. And ready.. Cruz licked the top of his member gently. teasing. Another long vibrating moan from Jackson let her know he loved it! Cruz then licked top to bottom and back up. Jackson almost couldn't take it anymore!

Cruz then slipped his member completely into her mouth and Jackson closed his eyes enjoying her bobbing motion. She obviously wasnt as good as some others but fuck she still felt amazing! Just needed more practice ;) Cruz pulled up for only a second and Jackson took advantage of it.

He pulled Cruz up and switched around pushing her down on her back on the bed and pulled the rest of her pants off roughly and quickly!

Jackson leaned over her touching their noses together he gently brushed his hard member against her wet throbbing area! She grabbed his shoulders and softly lwt him know "I'm ready..." Jackson continued to gently rub his against hers. Getting her juices all over him. He pulled up and grabbed his pants. His wallet. Protection. He was always safe...

slipping it on..

Jackson leaned iver her again and bit her neck as he slowly slid inside her. Cruz gripped his shoulders tightly. He wondered if he was hurting her and in a disturbing way?.. That pleasured him thinking so.

She moaned. A whimpering moan now as he slid deeper inside her. And He pushed until his pelvis could not go any further! Cruz bit his shoulder in pain. He knew it was painful somewhat for her but it made him want her more! Jackson kissed and aucjed her neck as he slowly pulled away then kissed her cheek near her ear as he shoved deeply! As hard and deep as he could!

Cruz yelped and whimpered and moanes with him as he thrusted harder.. Faster!.. Deep! "Oh Oh Jackson! Slow down!.." She begged. Jackson hesitated but slowed and paced himself more. "Youre so tight baby.." He complimented in a deep quiet tone. He moaned and closed his eyes in pleasure as he thrusted into her wet area! Cruz continued to moan. louder!..

He continued faster. harder. Deeper. it was painful. Pleasurable pain as he tore into Cruz! Until he finally came inside! As he stopped and pulled out he kissed her lips gently. Gazing into her eyes. this was differnt. felt different but a good way. And he smiled at her sexy but messy brown hair and sweaty exhausted face.

As they layed for bed Jackson wrapped his arms around her. Cuddling up for the night. Exhausted himself.


	40. a little drunk Sally and Lightning

Lightning shut the door behind him. The hotel Sally had gotten for a few days for themselves. "Sal?!" He called as he walked deeper into the place. Sally walked over to her love with a bottle of wine and not the cheap stuff. The good stuff. Lightning chuckled a bit seeing her and asked "What's this?" As she handed him the bottle. Sally shrugged, still in her black dress suit pants and a baby blue blouse. "Oh just something to celebrate?" She answered. Her petal pink lips and teal blue eyes. Lightning smiled a little asking "Celebrate what?" Sally answered a little baffled "You Stinkie i mean Stickers!" She teased Lightning glared and shook his head smiling. He loved this woman and her crude humor. But slowy he frowned amd asked as he realized Sally had to have bought this before the race. "You thought I was gonna win?..Or was this to drink after i lost to Storm again?" Sally sighed answering "It was to celebrate you. Win or loose."

She took back the bottle and continued "You were gonna get something else but sense you dont want to?.." She shrugged and began to wall away. Lightning raised a brow and smiled asking "Really? What else was I going to get?" Sally stopped and small smile creeped onto her face as she turned back around answering wittily "Well it doesn't matter sense you don't want it?.. Probably couldn't handle it anyway?." Oh she was teasing. Lightning replied smiling "I can handle anything you got." She stared at his Red t shirt and blue jeans he had on. "I know. Come on Stickers.. This wine won't drink itself." She walked away. Lightning sighed and locked up and followed.

as they drank a little and began to watch some re runs of the race Sally asked "Soo?..What is your new found relationship with her?.." Lightning raised a brow honestly not knowing who she meant at first. "With Cruz?." Sal added. Lightning nodded and asked with a smile "Are you jealous Miss Sally?" He thought it was funny. Sally blushed answering "Well?.. I?.. You had been spending the past few weeks with her?.. For the race?.. I wouldn't.." She stared at Lightning's smile and admitted "Sure yeah?.. I'm jealous.. But she's young and beautiful and attractive?.. And young.. And a racer?.." Lightning chuckled and wrapped his arm around his woman saying "I assure you. You have nothing to worry about."

Sally sipped her glass of wine saying "You say that right now?..But you'll be spending all your time with her. Like you and the twins when we started dating." She sipped her glass again. Lightning's eyes widened and he sat up more, taking the glass from Sally he muttered "Okay.. Thats enough wine for you.. You are starting to complain." Sally's jaw dropped as she scolded "Me? Excuse me but I am not complaining?" Lightning chuckled a bit. She always began complaining and then asking weird questions when she was drunk. And if she was really drunk. Things got out of hand. "Okay Sal. You know you wanna ask me about Cruz?..But what about you? You said you were gonna move on to the next rookie and forget you ever knew me? Maybe I should be worried."

He wasn't at all. He knew it was one of her crude jokes. Sally scooted closer and took his hands. Placing them on her breasts "These are all yours Stickers." She said slurred but seductively. Lightning's eyes widend as a smile crept onto his face. Sally made his hands play with them for a moment as she maoned "Mmm Don't you want this more?.." Lightning chuckled a bit answering "Oh yeah, always." Sally stopped her and his hands and pulled his away. "I don't want you to think of her.." Sally mumbled. Lightning stared and sighed saying "That's not gonna happen." He leaned over and began kissing her neck. He wanted her so badly now after that little tease.

He gently sucked Sally's neck but then she pushed him away whining "You'd say that just so you didn't hurt me?.." Lightning sighed and explained "No. Sally you are the only woman for me. You're just drunk babe. Nothing will ever happen. I love you and want you. Right now I really want you.." Sally smiled a bit and leaned over kissing his lips passionately. Finally! Lightning began to take off Sally's blazer and shirt off. She had on one of those strapless bras. Lightning began to reach around to take it off to but Sally pulled away again and said "What if she came onto you? Did she?" Lightning began to get frustrated with her jealousy.

"Did Cruz come onto you during the trip?" Sally stared. Lightning glared answering "No. She never came onto me. Just kept reminding me how old I am. Now come here." He said firmly and grabbed her arm and pulled her close. Kissing Sally's lips passionately once again. "Mmmm.." Sally moaned into Lightning's mouth as their tongues touched and Lightning reached around to take off the bra again. But once again! Sally pulled away this time though she softly smiled and ordered "Take off your shirt.." Lightning gladly did so, tossing it down. Sally rubbed his hard chest and shoulders as they began making out again.

Sally kissed Lightning's cheek then his neck and his chest. Getting a deep moan from him of pleasure. Sally stopped again and asked "What if she did?.. What if she tries something next week or something?" Lightning glared and asked "Are we fucking tonight or not?" Sally giggled and leaned into his face answering "Oh yeah.. We are fucking tonight.." She began to unsnap his button on the jeans and then the zipper. She rubbed the jeans where he was hard and kissed Lightning's neck.

Lightning moaned with pleasure as she took his member out and went down, kissing the tip of his member. Sally opened wide and sucked down slowly to the base. Lightning watched and grabbed her blonde hair as she began to bob up and down with her toungue swirling. "You know exactly what I like Sal.." Sally looked up a bit as she continued to bob her head and suck her lips down his member. She stopped and pulled up away and asked "What if she did though?.. What would you do?.."Lightning was sexually frustrated with this on and off teasing and answered asking "You wanna know what I'd do if Cruz came onto me?"

Sally nodded. Lightning sighed and really just wanted to fuck his girl so thats what he did.

Lightning sat up on his knees like Sally grabbed Sally's shoulders and answered close to her face "If Cruz ever came onto me?.. I would first tell her no because I have a girl, a woman already." Lightning reached around and took off the bra continued "I'd tell her not to let it happen again and then leave. I'd come straight home to you.." He pushed Sally down onto the couch and continued as he took off her pants, "I'd tell you and we'd laugh about it then I'd kiss you." He leaned over her body between her legs and kissed her neck. Her breast. He sucked her tits for a moment and said "And you wouldn't tease me so I could fuck you." He pushed a finger inside her throbbing wet area and began to push in and out with it. Sally's mouth opened as she whimpered and moaned!

"Yes!.. Yes Stickers!..." Sally cried out softly with deep breaths. Lightning pulled her panties up her legs and tossed them.Spitting in his hand he stroked himself as he knelt down and began licking Sally's area. "Ooh.. Oh Oh Stickers don't stop.." She moaned. But Lightning pulled away asking "OOh you mean dont do this?"he pulled away and stopped. Sally stared and bresthed heavy asking "Why!?"

Lightning shrugged and answered while stroking his member with his hand "Oh well?.. What if a rookie came onto you? What would you do?" He was just being mean. Sally glares and opened her legs up wide answering "Just fuck me already Stickers.." She sounded so dam sexy! Lightning stood up off the couch and pulled the pants and boxers down and got between Sally's legs. He pushed his membwr, his hard and extremely ready member inside Sally's wet area! "Gosh you feel so tight.." He said with a moan. Then he began to thrust his pelvis!

Sally smiled and laughed replying as she moaned some "Mm yeah?.. Well it's so big.. I love your cock baby.. Dont you dare stop!" She ordered loudly. Lightning placed his hand over her mouth and leaned closer into her body and pushed inside her deep! "Mmm!" She shrieked into his hand. Lightning began to speed up! Pushing in hard! "Oh yes! I'm gonna cum! You want me to cum inside you?.." He asked while breathing rapidly as he thrusted fast and hard!

Sally had a bit of watered or teared up eyes, She was wimpering and grabbed the couch with her nails as she nodded whimpering "Mmmhmm." Lightning pushed deep inside with such sweet release! "aawwwee yesss..." Lightning said as he slowed and stopped. Keeping his member inside for a moment as he finished inside her. His warm liquids pulsating into her deep. He pulled his hand off her mouth and apologized "Sorry.." He pulled his member out with his cum dripping out of her. Both out of breath Sally giggled and said "That's alot Lightning?.. Been holding that in?" She joked. Lightning chuckled and sat down grabbing his pants with a deep breath of worn.


	41. a sneak peek of come back to me 2

**Now i am working on a come back to me sequel. Sorry I'm about to update other stories to today! This is a piece of the first chapter of come back to me 2. It was so good i had to give a sneak peek!! So if you like this! You're gonna want to read come back to me 2! Which i would love to know what you guys would like to see in that story to! I think this one will be one of my best stories.**

It was getting late and Flo still hadn't dropped Colt off? Lightning opened the bedroom door asking "Hey has Flo called or anything about?... Woah?.." He paused and stared at Sally who was sitting on the bed wearing a sexy black lacey lingerie gown. "Um?.. Whats this?.." Lightning asked as he walked closer to the bed. Sally shrugged answering "I asked Flo to watch him a few hours late tonight."

Lightning immediately stripped of his clothes and basically jumped into the bed. His member hard within a moment. Sally took him in her mouth. It had been so long since she'd tasted him… smelled him… felt him. She needed to have him inside of her in every way possible.

She shifted down in the bed and closed her eyes as her lips moved up and down his member. He was already rock hard and she could feel every inch of his rippled texture under her tongue as she licked him up and down. He groaned, his hands moving down along the backs of her thighs. Her head bobbed up and down more rapidly as she sucked him between her lips. He tasted so good… just as good as she remembered.

Her tongue moved up and down his member as she took him deeper inside her throat. Her head followed the movements of her hand that was sliding back and forth now to, wrapped tightly around his pulsing member. She was excellent at giving pleasure, and truth be told it turned her on to do it for him. Sally moved her other hand down between her legs and began to tease herself.

Lightning quietly groaned, just to let her know he enjoyed what she was doing. She smiled. His hands rubbed her body, He squeazed her ass, he had missed her to.

She released him from her mouth and moved up and kissed his neck. She pressed her body against him. Sally's hips moving around his member, showing him how desperately she wanted him. Lightning moved his hand between her legs, replacing hers. His finger slipped inside her. He found her clit and flicked it rapidly. She cried out softly. She couldn't last much longer. Sally wanted Lightning!

Moving quickly she rolled over and faced away from him. He raised her leg and pushed his hips between her thighs. She felt his hard member at her wet area. Slowly he eased into her. She could feel her inner walls opening, taking him deep inside her. She gasped as he pulled back out then thrusted into her. Lightning spread her thighs open and began to thrust into her more forcefully. Her breasts bounced up and down. They seemed to be a little bigger after the baby. And he loved it! His tongue in her mouth as he kissed her.. They were reconnecting after the months of being apart sexually.

he thrust into her. Over and over again their bodies crushed together, his pelvis hitting her hard!

He slowed down, then sped up, then slowed down then sped up again. Wearing out after not doing this in sooo long!. Once again her hand found her clit. She cried out as he drove into her deeper and deeper.

Pinning her down onto the bed he drove his member into her as deeply as he could. Her body shook! She moaned with pleasure, yet still she needed him in her even deeper.

Sally pushed him away and said in raspy breath "Woah hold on.. I wanna try something else.." She pushed herself up and turned around, shaking her ass for him. Lightning smiled and grabbed her hips, ramming into her wet area from behind, hitting her so deep! Sally gasped "Lightning!?". He pulled her close then reached around and held her up with her breasts. Sally's back pressed against Lightning's chest as he remained deep inside her. They paused, taking a moment to breathe. He was trying to keep going. Wow he felt out of shape!

He let her go. Sally returned to all fours. He drove into her with everything he had left! The bed shook, Sally grew closer and closer! Then! "Im cumming!". She cried out as she came, her insides tightened around his member!


	42. Jackson and Cruz back from a failing win

Jackson came home late. Frustrated. He had to cheat just to win the race and it made him angry. Plus the way Roy had been treating him and teasing him..Pushing him..

He unlocked the door and opened his home to find Cruz on the lounge chair, reading. It was quiet. "The girls asleep?" Jackson asked in a growl. He sounded mad. Cruz looked over answering "No. Maybe? They went to friends houses for the night. Think they are getting rides to school in the morning with them too." Jackson rolled his eyes and dropped his duffel bag to the ground. Crux sat up and asked "You okay?" Jackson stared at her. She had on one of hos old sweatshirts from college. "I thought I donated that thing?" He asked. Cruz explained, "Yeah to me? IT's comfortable." She looked cute in it. The California word stretched across her chest and it just barely covered her ass. She had some grey socks on matching it. No pants.. Which showed off her sexy and smooth fit calves. Jackson licked his lips and walked closer and let her know, "You know?.. If the girls aren't home?.. Means we are alone right?" He asked knowing the answer. He knelt onto the ground in front of Cruz. She stared ans asked "Yeah?.. What do you want?.." She kinda smiled. Jackson took one of her feet and slowly took the sock off with his teeth. Her leg stretched out and beautiful.

HE then kissed the top of her foot right above her toes, "MMmm Jackson?.. I don't think I'm up for this already? You just got home to?" Jackson licked her ankle and kissed her calf explaining "You know I can't resist these legs?.." He rubbed up both her legs and spread them wide open. He lifted one over his other side so he sat between both her legs. Cruz stared and began to become wet, wanting him. Jackson lifted her legs over his shoulders and kissed her panties. Oh his warm breath and soft lips against the satin was teasing beyond anything! "Don't.." SHe whined. Jackson glanced up at her but continued by pulling the panties over with his hand and then used his tongue to "OH GOD!" She yelped as Jackson shoved his tongue deep as he could inside Cruz's wet area. He sucked her clit getting her to squirm. Oh how he loved to make her body squirm.

He pulled away only to take a breath then flicked his tnogue against her clit! "Jackson I want you.." She moaned. Jackson pulled away and pushed two fingers deep inside her answering "Not yet babe.." He began to thrust his hand in and out, A slow teasing pace. "Come on baby.. Fill me please.." Cruz begged. All she wanted was his hard member deep inside her body! Jackson pulled his hand out ans stood up took his pants off slowly. They dropped to the ground and Cruz smiled. He was big and thick and fuck she wanted him. Cruz spread her legs open and in the air. Jackson grabbed her ankles and bent over, one knee steady on the chair as he pushed himself into her. 'Yesss..." Cruz moaned loudly. Jackson thrusted slow and easy into his wife. The feeling of her warm and rigid insides stroking his hard member as he pushed inside and out of her. She could feel him in her stomach, Even with him being easier than usual. He was larger than he knew! "Fuck cum inside me Jackson.." She moaned. Jackson loved feeling her but he pulled out and roughly twisted her entire body around. Forcing her face down into the large lounge chair as he rammed back inside of her swelled area! "Faster this time!" Cruz begged in a muffled sound.

Jackson thrust hard and fast into her! "YES YES YES! AAH" She screamed for him. Jackson thrust hard, Slapping skin to skin until he exploded deep inside of her! Filling her completely!...


	43. come back 2 me Chester and Annie part 1

**Heres another piece from come back 2 ne. which is now published with its first chapter for those interested! Also this is part 1 to a chester and annie you asked for Stay tuned for the shower scene I'll be posting tonight!! and gotta say it gave me chills its so good. i know i write it but this one is ny personal fav! thanks** **Laika!!!** (I did take out parts to leave for the come back 2 me. so youll have to read that story for the full peice)

Sally asked "How about I see if I can get a babysitter for tonight? And we go out before you head out for the week?" Lightning smiled and shrugged answering "If you want to? Sounds nice." Sally nodded and replied "I'm thinking?.. Wheel well?" Lightning joked in a cute flirtatious way asking "Would there be any other place?" Sally rolled her eyes with a smile. "Maybe we could make this date a little more interesting?.. Chester?.." She asked slowly in a deeper and quiet tone. It was sexy and seducing. Lightning smiled asking "Oh?.. You wanna role play tonight?" Sally smiled and stood up, She walked over and wrapped her harms around Lightning's neck answering "Oh yes Chester.." She smiled then leaned into his ear and whispered "Just don't let the wife find out.." She sounded so sexy! So she left. Lightning sighed with an eager smile. Oh how he couldn't wait for tonight now!...

He dressed up a bit more than his usual look for Chester role playing. He and Annie met up there at Wheel well. Lightning walked over to see Sally or Annie, already sitting at a table. God she looked amazing. A tight black dress that pushed her breasts together tightly. Straps across in the form of an x over the teasing shown cleavage. Lighting smiled and walked up to her,

"Hello Miss Hoodsnaps.." He smiled and greeted. Annie smiled and greeted "Why hello Chester.. So glad you could get away from the wife?" She snickered a bit. Chester nodded and sighed answering "Well I told her I was away on business." Annie giggled a little and asked "So? what about her?.. What made you come to someone like me if you're married?" Chester stared blank. He didn't expect this conversation? But he went with it making up some story, "Oh?.. Well?.. My?.. wife? And I are just?... Our marreige is dying?.. And I just?.. don't think I love her anymore?.. It's more like a chore? Being married is nothing but hard work with no reward?... I'm looking for someone to?.. Complete me?" Annie nodded and sipped the water she already had. The waiter came back over, ordering drinks for the couple. The young man couldn't help staring at Sally and her cleavage.

Lightning cleared his throat to get the employee's attention. Lightning answered, "My usual please." Sally added "I'll have that to." The employee nodded once and left quickly.

Lightning stared at his wife and got back into the game, "You look amazing Miss Hoodsnaps.. I can not wait to get you out of that dress and see what's underneath.." He gazed at her chest. Annie rolled her eyes and leaned onto the table, which made her breasts almost bust out of the x shape across them. Chester then asked "Well, what about you Annie? Any boyfriends or a husband??" Annie giggled answering "No, no? As you can imagine in my line of work I don't meet very compatible men?.." She sighed continuing "Yeah I'm still looking for someone to?.. Fill me?.." She said with a brow raise up and down once. Gawd she was sexy! But Lightning noticed Sally was catching more than just his eyes. Part of him was proud. He had such an amzing woman that made other men wish they were him. And part of him was infuriated with jealously as they stared at his woman. His wife. The waiter came back with their drinks, setting them on the table then let the owners know "Um.. Mam?.. We have a complaint by a customer about the room?.." Sally glanced over at the older man. Lightning sighed. He really didn't want any interruptions. Sally replied "Um.. Just?.. Give him a suggestion sheet and free drinks for the night? Like we always do?" The man nodded explaining "I did mam.. He's demanding to speak to the owners.." Lightning sighed and spoke up "Don't worry, I'll handle this. Be right back Sal.." He griped and stood up, following the employee to the miffed customer.

Sally sat there alone for a few minutes. Watching Lightning speak with the older man. Suddenly her view was blocked by a handsome stanger in an expensive suit and dark grey hair. "Hello?" He greeted with a cricked smile. Sally stared and greeted "Hello?.." The man leaned on the table asking "Funny?.. I see two drinks and yet it's just you?" Sally blushed a bit explaining "Oh that's my husband's seat.. I'm sure he will be back any moment." The man smiled and noticed no ring on Sally's hand asking "Really?.. I don't see a ring? You are way to stunning to risk being out alone in that gown?" He looked Sally up and down. Sally's brows raised. This guy thought she was a real hooker she thought!?

The man smiled dashingly and stepped close. Rubbing his hand on Sally's lower back. He leaned and whispered into her ear "Why don't I show you something you won't forget? Hmm?. He gazed at Sally's breasts.

Sally stood up and scolded "Do you not know who I am?" Honestly pretty much everyone knew she was Sally? Lightning McQueen's wife? The man shrugged answering "Not really but I'd love to get to know parts of you?.." He leaned forward to kiss her and Sally slapped the man across the cheek! It grabbed a few strangers attention. The man was angry and snarled "You little bitch.." And grabbed Sally's crotch snarling "I'll show you what happens when whores get a mind of their own.." Sally was shaking a bit scared now as he groped Sally's area with his fingers roughly almost inside her!

Someone tapped the man's shoulder and the man released his grasp on Sally, turning to see Lightning. Lightning was furious and immediately punched the stranger in the face hard enough the man fell! The mN grabbed his nose and stared at Lightning. Lightning sto.ped his foot hard between the mans legs, bent over he threatened him saying "You ever touch my wife again and I'll show you what happens when whores get a mind of their own." The man was stared silent. Lightning took Sally's arm pulling her "Let's get out of here." He said firmly and the couple left..

They pulled back into their drive way. Sally had tears in her eyes. She was really shooken up. It reminded Lightning that the role playing bit was literally nothing real. Sally was a fragile and gentle creature. And he loved that about her. He grabbed her hand and reassured his wife "Hey?.. You're okay?.. I'm always going to protect you Sal?.. I told you, I would riskmy life for you?" Sally nodded and smiled. They sat there a moment in the quiet. Sally sighed and said "I'm.. Gonna shower.. I feel?.. Dirty?.."


	44. Come back 2 me Chester and Annie part 2

Lightning headed up to Sally where she was still in the shower, the door open. Lightning leaned against the frame and watched as Sally let the water run down her naked body.

She tilted her head back. Letting the shower's water run over her hair then turned to let it run down her back where she froze, Staring at Lightning who was watching her in the door way. He smiled a cute, sexy smile. Almost to say, It's okay i'm here to watch over you. Sally smiled and spoke up "Don't just stand there? Come join me?" Lightning gazed at her body.. her hard nipples and damp hair. He walked closer and he tossed off his shirt and took off his belt and pants...

He stepped into the shower and pressed his front of his body against the back of Sally's. He kissed her neck gently. His member getting hard against her ass.

He rubbed her shoulders and down the front of her chest, kissing her neck again softly. He grabbed hold of both her breasts with each hand and fondled with them. Playing with them as he squeazed them and rolled them around. Sally leaned her head back onto his shoulder and moaned quietly. No words were said. Just pure pleasure..

He kissed her neck again softly and then knelt down while gently rubbing his hands down her body. Until he was on his knees. He gently pushed Sally's face and chest against the shower wall. He guided her legs apart and began to finger her area from behind while groping her ass firmly with his other hand. He kissed her hip softly with his lips as he thrust his fingers deep inside and rolled them in a motion to please! Sally finally stopped him after a few moans of joy and he kissed her pinstripe tattoo twice gently. Then stood back up. Sally turned around facing him as they gazed at each other. The water spraying over them like rain. Sally looked at his lips.. Then kissed her love softly. He returned by opening his mouth to her and began to kiss her intensely. Their tongues playing like a game of doctor. Rubbing and brushing. No words still. Just the shower and sounds of lips smacking together passionately.

Lightning grabbed Sally by her ass and lifted her up onto his pelvis and pushed her against the wall. "Mmmmmm!.." She moaned. Feeling his member against her. Lightning continued to force his tongue into every inch of her mouth. Then pulled his hips away just enough to guide his hard and ready deep inside of Sally! Her mouth gaped open as he slid his entire member in deep! A moan released from her as he began to thrust powerfully into her. At a good pace he pushed in and pulled out mid way, in and out, in and out! Sally became louder in her whines and moans! She was going to cum! he could feel it! So he stopped and pulled out. Setting her back on her feet gently.

But she was full throttle now and shoved Lightning into the wall. Kissing him roughly! Their mouth open and tongues tied together in full lust and passion! She moaned again then pulled away and got on her knees, Sally quickly put his member down her throat and began to bob her head back and fourth. Lightning leaned his head against the shower wall! Again no words or warnings.. He suddenly exploded into her mouth! Sally pulled away, Her mouth open and cum dripping from her lips and teeth.. But he was still cumming as he covered her face with his thick, white, groans! Sally glanced up at him, cum covered. He blushed a bit at her. Sally spit into the shower then stood up. Lightning cleaned her face with a rag then..

He used the rag over his finger, with Cum all over it, he used it to rapidly flick her clit and finger her. Pushing the cum up and around her area. Cleaning her with his warm fluids. Sally moaned and grabbed his shoulders. Lightning finally tossed down the rag and lifted her up by her ass again. Thrusting his member deep inside her. He pinned Sally to the wall and began to push deep. She whined and dug her nails into his shoulders! He knew just how to fuck her! He thrust continuously until she was close. he pulled out and set her down. He shoved his fingers inside her and rapidly shook them. Making his hand a vibrator for her pleasure. With a final squeal her insides gripped his fingers with a huge orgasm once she seemed to stop pulsing tightly and She breathed out of breath.

Lightning began to gently take the bath sponge and soap and gently help her clean her body. He was suddenly tender and sweet again. Slowly caressing and cleaning her skin softly.. They shut the shower off and headed to bed for the night. It was one of the best showers they both ever had..


	45. cruz and McQueen

Lightning came in and shut the door quietly. He stared at Cruz. "Wow?" with a small blushing smile. "I've been waiting for you Mr McQueen.." God she was hot.. Lightning stared at her sitting with her knees together and her back straight. Cruz smiled and took a deep breath, telling herself.

 _I do not belong to me_.

 _I belong to the one who deserves my submission._

"I belong to you Mr McQueen.." She said softly and spread her legs open. Lightning's eyes widened.

 _My body is for his pleasure.._

Lightning sighed and circled around her.. He brushed her shoulder slowly. It only made Cruz lust for him more!

Cruz sat there with her knees together again. Her hands on her knees.. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

 _I will be still_

 _silent._

 _I am his._

Lightning breezed the top of her head. Messing her hair.. He came around and rubbed her inner thigh slowly then pulled away..

 _I want his lips and tongue_

 _I ache for his touch_

 _I want to be used by him._

Lightning grabbed her chin and forced her head up and neck back. Cruz opened her eyes staring at him with anticipation. He slowly lowered his face to hers and kissed her gently, he opened his mouth and kissed with his tongue entering her mouth. "mmmmm" She moaned. He pulled away and let go of her face.

He took the bun out of her hair and gently brushed her hair down her back. It was very relaxing. Oh this is what she wanted!.. Lightning came around her other side and pulled her face up again. Lightning ordered "I want you to lay on your back here." Cruz stared at him and obeyed. She scooted to the end and lay on her back. Lightning pushed her feet up against her ass and made sure she held the. He rubbed his hand across her lips..her chin..her throat.. Cruz had chills from the dampness of her spit on them.

He rubbed between her breasts.. her tummy... Then stopped and pulled away. He examined every inch of her front. He leaned over her and kissed her gently once. Lightning pulled away and ordered "Get up and on all fours now.." Cruz carefully rolled over and up onto the leather table. She got up on her hands and knees for him.

Lightning stood behind her ass. He gazed at it. He took the skirt by the waistband and pulled it down her curvy hips and thighs.. Down her bare feet and tossed it away. He swallowed staring at her naked area. His hand rubbed her ass gently. Cruz jumped a little. She thought he would slap her hard. But he didn't. Instead he rubbed and groped her ass cheek gently. Then he held onto both of her hips and pushed his pants against her ass and area softly. She could feel his hard stiff through them. She moaned quietly. Lightning's hand rubbed up her back and to her neck. Where he gently pushed her face down into the leather. His hand rubbed back down her now lifted back and breezed her ass.

"Good girl.." Lightning rewarded. That made her smile. Lightning held both her hips and thrust his hard bulging pants against Cruz's naked ass! It was teasing as he gently pushed and pulled his hard pants against her. She was so wet! Throbbing pain. She wanted him badly! She remained quiet but oh how she wanted to beg! Beg for him to just fuck her! Lightning pulls her hair firmly, forcing a yipe out of her and her neck and upper body back up onto all fours. Cruz stayed like this as he walked around to her face.

He stood in front of her

 _I will wait for his command_

She told herself. Lightning slowly unzipped his pants. He took his stiff and thick member out. Cruz stared at it. Gazed at it. Memorizing it. She swallowed hard. She glanced up at him.

It was the sexiest fucking look in the world. He pushed the tip of his member to her lips. Cruz kissed it. Then gently licked it, taking the taste of pre cum. She smiled and took him into her mouth. Her tongue slid down his shaft slowly then back up. Lightning watched from above. Cruz's tongue rolled around the tip of his member.

Then Lightning held her head firmly with his hands and pushed his shaft deep into her throat. She moaned quietly. It made him want her more! He held her head firmly as he thrust himself in and out of her mouth slowly. He moaned. She felt soooo good! Lightning enjoyed the pleasure but felt close after thrusting for some time. He pulled away and stood back. He walked around and sat in the middle of the couch. His member hard and up. Cruz looked at him then stood up and walked over in front of him. She stared at his stiff. She wanted him.

Lightning grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. Cruz straddle over his lap. Their aroused places brushing and touching each other. Teasing.

 _I will do whatever he wishes_

She told herself.  
Lightning gazed into Cruz's eyes as he pushed her down on his member. Cruz whimpered as he entered inside her area. Her tight pulsing area. Holding her hips, Lightning helped her up and down. Pushing and pulling himself inside her! Cruz moaned! It felt amazing! And now not only was he her first! But her first raw! Cruz held onto Lightning's shoulders as her body bounced on his lap! Fucking each other never felt more amazing


End file.
